Scattered Ashes
by Spider's-Frost04
Summary: Spyder has been transported to a new world of Alagaesia to lay her friend to rest, though in order to do that she must first bring an end to their war lest Serana will never find the peace she deserves in death. This fic will have an over-powered Dragonborn and she will only give them five seconds of mercy.
1. Blood and Ashes

**Scattered Ashes**

 **Context!**

 **Story and character points: Spyder PoisonBlood is the Dragonborn that became immortal after devouring Alduin's soul (this also gave her the power to do dragon shouts she wouldn't have been able to before but at significant cost).**

 **It has been about 189 years since Alduins demise and Spyder has done just about all she can in Skyrim and some of the surrounding places like Cyrodil.**

 **Spyder being an imperial (though I am open to change about that) is great at talking her way out of things though not always, Spyder is good with two handed though she is best with either a bow or sword (usually of her own design), using a dagger with a sword or a spell is her signature stance, Spyder can use conjuration spells without fail (Meridia isn't very happy but the two aren't outright hateful of each other, as a deal with Meridia she allows Spyder to use conjuration even on the dead though around Spyder the undead will take a lot more damage from near fatal blows), Spyder is an adept at illusion magic though she only uses invisibility, she can use minor destruction spells maybe a fireball if she really, really tries, Spyder is an expert on restoration magic and specialises in healing herself, others and a few wards, Spyder is hopeless at alteration magic though she can cast a weak version of water breathing.**

 **Spyder has a very beautiful voice simply meant for singing, she can't grasp how to do simple alchemy though her smithing is top notch, Spyder can enchant items though she's far from great.**

 **Spyder has learned to fluently speak in the dragon tongue and has learned all the the dragon shouts even those she probably shouldn't.**

 **Champion and/or buddy to a good amount of Daedric princes including Nocturnal (her favourite), Clavicus Vile, Hermaeus Mora, Malacath, Hircine (though she isn't a werewolf), Azura, Boethiah and Sheogorath. Needless to say they will want to ensure their favourite doesn't get hurt too needlessly.**

 **And that's it ONWARDS TO THE SHORT OPENING CHAPTER!**

Spyder watched in helpless agony as her friend, companion and sister died in her arms. It was a cruel twist of fate that lead to Serana dying in her arms and the one who caused the act couldn't stop gloating, the constant gloating that in the moments Spyder was looking into Serana's eyes, couldn't hear. The high elf stood over them with two of her guards that remained after the fighting was over and said the one thing that made Spyder snap. "She was worthless whore anyway, I'm sure Molag Bal will be happy to have her back."

in that instant everything was deathly silent as the Dragonborn slowly lay Serana on the cold metal floor within the dwemer ruin. Spyder stood at her full hight, which was tall for an imperial, and glared at the high elf that dared to insult her friend, no, friend was to much of a lesser term, they were sisters in all but blood and the only family she had. The dragons within Spyder were snarling viciously and waiting to be set free upon the altmer. And Spyder couldn't come up with a single reason why they shouldn't. "Dinok los hin nunon filok."

With a single move she was upon them before they could react to her words or movement, Spyder had drawn her razor sharp daedric blade, of her own design, and buried it to the hilt in one one of the guards before slicing to the left to parry a hit from the high elf woman who had now drawn her own blade.

The movement of Spyder's blade had caused the guard she had originally stabbed to have only half of his body still attached, the blood splatter that followed to blind the high elf, leaving her open to attack. Drawing her daedric dagger Spyder buried it in the high elf's gut, twisting around in time to see a blade coming to remove her head Spyder did what she could "FUS RO DAH".

The shear force of the shout disintegrated the second guard leaving nothing but a pile of ashes where he once stood. Turning to see the blood trail the high elf woman had left attempting to flee her, Spyder followed until she found the high elf slumped against a wall behind a large ornament. The high elf looked up into the Dragonborn's eyes "Finish it, the Dominion will send more than just us, and maybe next time you won't stab your friend." she all but sneered.

Spyder's head was a whirlwind of thoughts as the dragons gave their opinions on what she should do. _Kill her and end it!. No! Take her slowly, make her pay for what she's done. Leave her to bleed. Take her head as a warning for all who challenge us._ The thoughts were becoming too much as the thousands of dragon souls fought for her to listen to them, _QUIET!_ It took all of her mental strength to keep from screaming the word out loud but the dragons ceased their onslaught of thoughts, for the time being at least.

Spyder knelt down besides the high elf, who was looking rather pale as the blood was being drained from her, "What I'm going to do next should not be mistaken for mercy." was all Spider said as she healed the wound around the dagger, flesh melding back together around the metal blade.

The high elf looked at her in shock but quickly regained her ever present sneer.

"I'm not the one that's going to kill you." Spyder answered the unasked question but what haunted the high elf were the next words that exited Spyder's mouth and the utter calmness that accompanied them.

"You are."

Spyder looked down at the high elf and used the ancient words she learned years before "GOL HAH DOV". And just like that the high elf was at Spyder's mercy, and she didn't have an ounce to give her, "Rip that dagger out of your gut and maim yourself until there's nothing recognisable, I want to hear you scream as you feel everything your about to do to yourself."

Spyder turned and left, making her way back to Serana who was barley staying alive. Wordlessly, Spider took Serana into her arms and carried her into the final room where the exit was almost taunting her.

She heard the screams of the high elf as she and Serana left the divine forsaken place and emerged at the top where she lay Serana down for the last time.

Looking up an unfamiliar sight greeted her, Akotosh, chief deity of the divines in an incomprehensible wisp of golden light he spoke to his daughter "My child, you have found more love the vampire than you have amongst your own kind. I will grant you and her a gift though I can not bring Serana back I can give her peace if her ashes are spread in a different land in a time of war when peace has finally been achieved. Should you accept Serana will be given a true eternity of peace." Spyder had to take a moment to process the information she had been given

"I... I accept how do I get there and what must I do to achieve the peace you speak of." "My child I will transport you to this new world however as for how to attain peace, that is for you to decide however you must carry Serana's ashes through your journey, here a gift I a time of need." A silver and gold locket of intricate design materialised in front of Serana and opened, a glow surrounded Serana as the locket seemed to take Serana's very essence into it followed by her newly formed ashes after her essence left her earthly form. Spyder grasped the locket and held onto it as if her very life depended on it.

"Keep her close my child and remember, it is for you to decide how to attain peace in the new world." The wisp of golden light disappeared and a feeling of drowsiness slowly took over her senses until she inevitably collapsed.

 **Ending notes: I'm thinking of making Spyder able to do some magic from both worlds if nothing else simply being able to communicate with people using her mind.**

 **Yes this chapter was short but keep in mind it was just the opening. The story does go straight in a little without any real background but don't we all want to get straight in with the crossover already?**

 **I'll update soon (and I mean that I'm not the type to say I will then abandon you all :)**

 **Leave a review and give me a few suggestions will ya?**


	2. How Rude

**Scattered Ashes**

 **Notes:for the sake of my spellcheck I'm going to be spelling Spyder's name as Spider just to clear up some of the red lines that currently deface my work.  
**

 **Bet you guys thought I wouldn't update again huh? Jokes on you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own much of this**

 **That is all.**

She awakened to the sound of voices that slowly reached her ears, opening her eyes Spider sat up to see that her weapons and equipment were gone replaced by a ragged tunic and oh was she pissed. _Who in oblivion would dare undress me then take the liberty to put this trashy thing on me!_ She inwardly seethed and was in the middle of thinking up multiple tortures when she heard the voices again. "She's waking up" Spider heard a distinctly male voice though it sounded young and footsteps making their way towards her and in an instant was up and facing her opponent, he looked to be both an elf and human carrying characteristics of both though he had tried to hide the tips of his ears. Spider also saw out of the corner of her eye another person though this one was female, and a full elf. _Great more elves that may want to kill me, was I accidentally racist and someone heard?_ She thought as the female began to speak.

"Eragon, don't we don't know who she or what she wants." spoke the elven woman, her voice pleasant though her face was a mask. "She could be one of the King's soldiers, and look at the armour, it's like a shade designed it." The one Spider now knew to be called Arya had let her mask slip for the briefest moment to show a sign of fear though Spider wasn't certain of the kind of fear as the look was gone before she could truly analyse it.

"I do not know of this king you speak of but I would appreciate it if you didn't tweak with my armour and weapons, it took a great deal of effort to make them." Though it could be argued if she was one of the kings men, all could see the beauty of her armour and weapons, the armour was shaped and made to be like daedric but it was tipped with gold along the edges with a glowing red dragon in the centre on the chest piece. Spider's bow, sword and dagger were the same as the armour except along the edges of the blades nearing the end were made of dragon bone, her arrows were of the daedric variety though the ends were again dragon bone instead.

 _Lucky me they don't know about my pocket dimension._ Spider was for a moment lost in thought and almost missed the reply she got from the male she now knew as Eragon. "We can't know that unless we look into your memories." Spider was for a minute stunned at the suggestion, why didn't _she_ do that with the others back in Skyrim? She thought noting several times it would have come in rather useful.

"I will allow you entry though there are others that will also wish to speak with you." was Spider's reply "What do you mean others?"

Spider thought for a moment about how to put this into a response whilst reminding herself this was a new world with different rules. "My mind is home to more than a single being as I have been gifted a power that allowed me to take their souls upon their death, so I shall have to guide you through my memories instead of you wandering theirs."

This peaked the females interest "Just how were you 'gifted this power and what kind of creatures does your mind hold?" Spider being a true imperial mixed half truths into her words and when confronted with a question ask for something in return. "I was given this power by a being higher than myself and as for the kind of souls that reside with me, well I would like my equipment back before I indulge you with that information." "Fine." was the almost reluctant reply.

Instantly Spider felt two beings attempting to enter her mind so she lowered her defences and drew them towards her and continued to guide them through her last memories before waking up not including Serana, just her talking with Akotosh and being in another land.

Once they were 'shown the door' as it were Eragon and Arya were practically assualted by different voices wanting attention from the new beings that had come to visit their abode.

Arya withdrew instantly along with Eragon and whilst she had only a shocked look on her face for a few seconds, Eragon was not so lucky or graceful in his retreat as he promptly fell down backwards with an astounded look on his face.

"If it isn't too much trouble I would like my equipment back now please." was Spider's only response to what the two had just endured. Now whilst she was sympathetic towards them having to process the new information of their being another world, she was still pissed about not having her armour.

"Your from another world?" questioned Eragon to which Spider replied with a hint of humour "Not terribly bright are you?" Eragon had a slight blush on his face from Spider's teasing, he also relented to giving Spider back her equipment and watching with fascination as she put on the armour and placed her weapons in the right place (he looked away of coarse when she took off her tunic and replaced it with a finer set of under-armour clothes).

Leaving the helmet off and resolving to merely hold it by her side looking at the two as if to say 'what' and the unasked question was soon answered by the elf Arya "We can't be seen whilst travelling through the empire, you'll have to swap your armour for something more inconspicuous."

"I'm not even going to ask why you're both travelling through the land owned by a king I assume you both dislike but I am curious as to your destination."

The two shared a look and appeared to be having a conversation before both turned to me and the male spoke "We're heading to the Varden which is a rebel group fighting against the king's tyranny, will you join them? Someone with as many souls as you would be an invaluable asset."

"Speaking of which, what kind of souls were greeting us, I could feel thousands at once wanting my attention." Now comes the hard part, Spider thought going through her options of avoiding the question as she never said exactly how long after she got her armour back that she would tell them and yet common decency said that she owes them the truth. _They have been in my mind after all._ Spider liked to play dirty though so she went for option one.

"Sorry but I would prefer to discuss my abilities with your leader as I would assume that they would rather hear this for themselves would they not?" She knew it was a cheap shot but no way was she going to lose a game of words.

Both of her new companions seemed to accept this answer and all of them agreed to turn in for the night.

The days drifted by as Spider took in the unfamiliar landscape, she wore her regular pale blue dress, golden gloves and boots along the journey and resolved to change a day before they reached their destination. Sometimes Spider could be found talking to the locket Serana was kept in (she had gotten it back among the rest of her equipment) though she kept her voice low enough that she thought they would not hear, they did but did not question her actions.

In the distance a large clearing with rows upon rows of white tents could be seen and had Spider not been in war and seen for herself the vast army that made up the empire, she would have been taken aback at the shear number of tents she could see in the distance, Spider was interrupted from her thoughts by the young male beside her "We made it!" Eragon exclaimed. "Murtagh, Thorn, Hundreds of soldiers, Galbatorix's pet magicians, the Ra'zac – none of them could catch us. Ha! Hows that for taunting the king? This'll tweak his beard for sure when he hears of it." the boy said in a triumphant manner, _He seems rather happy, though I don't see why not when he's given his reason._ "He will be twice as dangerous then." said Arya a little too quickly and Spyder wondered what had gotten on her nerves before Eragon ever one to lighten the mood said "I know. Maybe he'll get so angry, he will forget to pay his troops and they will throw away they're uniforms and join the Varden." He's either extremely optimistic or sarcastic I can never tell which thought Spyder keeping to herself as she could feel her dragon side stirring, that means there's a dragon nearby but where? This one better be friendly, I haven't had to kill a dragon in at least two weeks. Realising what she had just thought it was sad that Spider readily accepted a dragon fight or two on an almost weekly basis.

"Your in a fine fettle today." Arya pointed out and Eragons only reply was "And why shouldn't I be?" _He's got a point._ Spider thought as the music in her soul grew steadily louder until she silenced it since it was really just early warning.

Looking to the sky Spider could see the outline of a dragon though what type she didn't know but something was... off about this one although she couldn't put her finger on it.

The dragon descended whilst roaring and letting out a stream of fire, looking to her new companions they did not look troubled by the sight and so she chose to not draw her weapon and instead focus on the soldiers she noticed heading towards them.

The dragon landed with a thunderous crash ahead of the group and had it not been for the many, many years of fighting the great beasts Spider would have at the very least stumbled yet the only perceptible thing she did was adjust her footing, looking over at the dragon itself caused her to do a double take. _No one told me they had four legs_ She thought with a dumbstruck look on her face though her mind was still racing through the different thoughts that filled her head and the other dragons rather helpfully pointing out this this was a female of the species and that those claws on the feet of the front legs were going to be especially dangerous, there some mutters of _could've used those when I had a body. B_ ut Spider resolved to ignore them and finally fix that damn look she had on her face.

Eragon had rushed towards the dragon at such a speed Spider thought he'd die on impact but he merely embraced the dragon. Well... sort of he embraced her as much as he could because although she looked young the dragon was a truly great size.

Looking upon Eragon and the dragon Spider was reminded of herself and Parthunax, realizing she missed the old dragon and never got a chance to say goodbye before she set off to Alagaesia.

Arya waved at the dragon "Greetings Saphira." _So her names Saphira, how amazingly normal. I love it! I won't have to try and pronounce something thing complicated as what you lot call a name._ Thought Spider to no one in particular though the dragons inside her got the drift and some did the equivalent of the cold shoulder towards her.

Not entirely sure how to proceed Spider went with the somewhat safe option and spoke in the dragon tongue "Drem yol lok dovah." instantly a presence made itself known and wanting entry into Spider's mind, guessing who it was given the size of the entity she could feel Spider allowed her to enter whilst ordering the other dragons to in her words _Shut up or I'll ignore your advice for the next century._ That instantly got every dragon within her to quiet down and stay that way, bad things happen when Spider's left to her own devices, that's how she ended up on that cart to Skyrim in the first place.

" _Greetings human, I don't know of the language you spoke yet I grasp it's meaning... would you know why?"_ The voice asked the slightly taken aback Spider who thought to herself without realising the dragon could hear " _How does a dragon not know their own language?"_

Spider was torn away from her thoughts as the dragon, Saphira told her " _We will discuss this later."_ Leaving no room for argument as she withdrew from her thoughts. Spider turned her attention to Eragon was speaking to her "What was that language you spoke?" he asked brimming with curiosity "You and the dragon are a lot alike but she is right it is a matter to be discussed later." was her reply as the soldiers were eager to get their horses away from Saphira as the horses still had trouble merely being close to her. "Still just to note there is no need to fear Saphira." said Eragon and it took all of Spider's will power to keep from rolling her eyes, instead giving wise advise to the young man "I hold fear of everything Eragon, even prey."

And with those ominous words she left following the soldiers towards the camp.

Eventually reaching the camp with the others now keeping a slight distance from Spider, she saw the looks of awe and shouts of praise thrown her companions way and took note that they must be rather important perhaps even counted as heroes among these people. _And why not they have a dragon rider among them to fight the king can he claim as such?_ She honestly had no idea but kept going over the little information she had been given by Eragon about dragon riders and the Varden though he left out the details about the king so she had just assumed he didn't have any dragon riders.

Eventually they reached a group of elves although one stood out as looking like a mix between an elf wolf and a cat, _What daedra spit you out?_ Spider couldn't help thinking as they approached the group.

Though Spider was not blind to the looks of suspicion regarding her she couldn't find it within herself to care as she had spent the better part of her time in skyrim dealing with the same if not worse looks currently being thrown her way.

Losing herself in her thoughts Spider hadn't noticed the group started moving again until one of the dragons said so and started slightly before following on thanking the dragon who told her.

Eventually after another stop by a couple who knew Eragon and had a converstaion with him regarding matters that didn't concern Spider, they reached a red pavilion that was larger than the other tents and Spider could only guess that it belonged to their leader, Nasuada, she remembered.

Outside of the pavilion stood a beautiful ebony woman wearing linen bandages, Spider wondered why she didn't heal them recalling that whilst different they still had magic here even if it ran off of themselves instead of an outside source like Spider has (and still does, she double checked).

Alongside Nasuada was a man dressed in expensive clothes and wore a crown on his head, there was also an astounding amount of nobles behind the guards clearly ordered to protect the leader if their formation was anything to go by.

Arya dismounted from the horse she had used and joined Eragon in front of Nasuada, sensing it was not the right time to join them Spider stood back and watched Nasuada welcome them back to the Varden and used some well chosen words to get the crowd to cheer in triumph though the King's speech was not received as well however polite the people remained about it.

Spider caught Nasuada whisper to Eragon and Spider would swear to every divine and daedra she knew he went as white as a ghost and his dragon looked clear as day amused with his reaction.

The poor boy bless his heart turned to the crowd and managed to give of a somewhat passable speech about how honoured he was by there support and how glad he was to be back with the Varden, now this speech the people went crazy for with cheering and praise.

With a simple hand gesture a man appeared and told the people to get back to their duties whilst Spider was beckoned along with Eragon and Arya to follow Nasuada inside the red pavilion whilst Saphira made her way around the side.

It was mostly barren inside the tent with only a few chairs, a single table with some documents on it, a rug on the floor (wasteful if you asked Spider, why bother with a rug in the middle of a war?) and a mirror.

There were a number of nobles in the room along with them all eager to greet the rider and Spider felt a pang of sympathy for him as as much of an adventurer she was even Spider fell victim to parties thrown by nobles and she had even attended a few in the imperial capital, even there she was surrounded by nobles clamouring for her attention, there was once an event where she had punched a noble out cold for attempting to grab her ass, he was quickly shown the error of his ways.

Mingling with the nobles wasn't exactly hard and it wasn't long before Spider had earned some friends among them and they shared scandalous stories with her some of which she found rather amusing though the dragons within her were getting restless it had been too long since Spider had mingled with the nobility she was once so used to, so as politely as she could, she told the dragons to deal with it.

An hour and a half passed before Saphira had evidently grown tired of the event and growled signalling that the event was over causing the nobles to fall over themselves making fake excuses and leaving.

Nasuada sighed as the last guest left, thanking Saphira for her effort and apologising to Eragon for his ordeal though he waved it off in favour of getting to more pressing matters.

Making her way to stand beside Eragon, Spider looked to the King (whom she had learned was called Orrin) and Nasuada, Orrin she noticed almost had an aura of curiosity as he lay eyes upon Eragon and herself before turning to Nasuada "I do not think we require your nighthawkes to wait on us any longer." he said.

"Agreed." was Nasuada's reply as she dismissed her nighthawkes with a simple clap of her hands though they all shot glares at Spider as they left the pavilion, _How rude of them, I shall have to have a few words about proper etiquette later._ She thought as her attention was once again drawn towards Orrin "now." he began before I hear tell of your travels Eragon, Arya, I believe that both myself and Nasuada wish to know about your companion." gesturing towards Spider.

"indeed." said Nasuada "I know almost nothing about you other than two of the best mind readers in the Varden had to be escorted through your mind like it were as intricate as an elf's in order to keep them from other souls that reside within you and that you appeared to view a dragon as prey." Saphira snorted from her spot in the tent seemingly amused by the discussion.

"I don't know tell you nothing unless you ask a direct question Lady Nasuada." Was Spider's reply filled with a smidge of superiority she had learned from the high elves, it did not go unnoticed though no one said anything about it.

"What is your name." said Nasuada with a deliberate slowness as if she were speaking to a child and whilst this infuriated Spider to no end she dealt with it. "My name is Spider." is all she said with smug satisfaction as they all sighed (still going with the cheap shots). "What is your full name along with any titles you may have?" asked Orrin who was already drinking a goblet of wine

"It is not wise to reveal all of your cards before the game is over though I will give you my last name as I don't see how it will hurt, my name is Spider PoisonBlood."

Now it's not that Spider didn't like being looked at but it was the way they were now truly analysing her in an almost judging fashion, taking in her blonde hair that fell just above shoulder length, slightly dirty from the days spent travelling, her face that held the beauty of a noble despite her years of adventuring, the very clothes she wore which were still her regular set of clothes having forgotten to change before getting to the camp, Spider's face contained slight scars as reminders though they did not hinder her looks as it took an expert eye to notice them, her crystal blue eyes seemed to dance with hidden wisdom and experience.

"From what I've heard from Eragon and Arya your not of this world. How can that be?" asked Orrin as everyone listened intently to Spider's explanation about a being with a lot of power and dimension jumping.

"And what about these other being you share your body with once they die, what are they?" asked Eragon his curiosity getting the better of him. "Keep in mind that my world is different to yours and so I had real reasons to do this." she looked at the other's who nodded in what she hoped was understanding "I share my soul with the dead dragons whom have died near me whether it was me who killed them or not, and in my world the dragons are not the same as they are here, the dragons I'm used to are power hungry and have the urge to dominate all even each other and so to balance it out I was made a Dragonborn though I'm the last if you believe prophesy and it's been right so far."

"you have the souls of dragons within you, can you use their power?" asked Nasuada whilst both Eragon and Arya looked slightly disgusted by her explanation. "Your telepathic methods are somewhat foreign to me but I do believe I could force my way into someone's mind and take control." was her answer and before anyone could get another word in Orrin was there asking "And how many dragons do you have in you? Will they listen?" "I have over the years collected thousands of souls not just dragons mind you, there are others that can be used."

Eragon getting over his disgust for a moment asked "what others?" Spider simply smiled communicating with the other parts that made up her soul "I have the nightingale which brings me my luck of Nocturnal and allows the shadows to hide me, I also have a black skull that is constantly wanting the souls of mortals to send to Sithis, that is my assassins mark running deeper than flesh."

Seeing there disturbed faces she was quick to reassure them "Don't worry I have to get a contract on you then accept it first and no one in this world knows how to set up this particular contract so your all relatively safe."

Thinking that to be the end of discussions for the day Spider was about to make the excuse to leave when Nasuada suggested something quite out of the blue "Would you do a duel with an elf, merely to test your aptitude as a warrior." she added the last part as her own reassurance to Spider

"I'll do it." said Arya a little too quickly and not quite losing that look of disgust though now it was barley noticeable.

"I don't see a problem with that though I must ask is there anything special about the elves of this world?" asked Spider blissfully unaware of her disadvantage Arya.

"It's better to find out these things for yourself, as you said, one does not reveal all their cards before the end of the game." Arya spoke turning Spider's words against her. _The one time I choose to be the wise one it turns against me!_ "That is agreeable and a well played move Arya I can respect one as good with words as you are." she said with all the politeness she could muster whilst inwardly fighting the dragons practically screaming at them " _I AM NOT A SORE LOSER!"_ whilst they all mumbled something about being in denial.

Exiting the pavilion Spider was lead to a training ground and took her position as Arya took hers, the rules were stated such as no using magic and that this was a physical dual only so that meant that they couldn't battle with their minds either.

Arya began to dull her blade with magic to prevent any serious injuries,unsure as to how she did it Spider had walked over to Arya and asked "What is it you have done to your blade? I was expecting a practice weapon to be given." Arya seemed to understand and explained what she was doing and offered to do the same for Spider since she couldn't herself.

Once back in her position Spider looked ready as ever now with her sword and dagger enchanted to be dulled. "Begin." said Nasuada as the two began to circle each other, Arya made the first move charging in at incredible speed, Spider barely had time to draw her sword before Arya was upon her and even then it was an onslaught of blows being blocked one after another being delivered with surprising strength behind them before Spider had finally gotten over her surprise and faught back against Arya with strikes of her own, parrying a blow from the right Spider twisted around to send a horizontal slice the was aiming to remove Arya's head had she not ducked underneath the blow, however using the force the sword moving and not finding a target Spider brought up her knee which connected Arya's chest forcing her back whilst Spider got her bearings about the duel and re-thought the whole situation.

Arya seeing that she was not going to get anywhere from a close range fight started doing hit and run tactics though with only limited success and getting the Dovahkiin a little ticked off at her new approach to the fight.

 _By Akotosh if she keeps this up dulled sword or no I'm going to kill her._ Thought Spider as for the fifth time Arya had jumped in and back out again barley exchanging a blow between them.

Finally having had enough of it Spider rushed forward in a blur of movement and started hacking away at Arya's defence, no longer was there any grace or technique to Spider's fighting just the pure rage that was being fed with energy from the dragon souls within her and just when it looked as if Arya had nowhere left to turn Spider had relented and backed off allowing Arya a small break from her rage fuelled attack, _I don't want to actually kill her now do I?_ Thought Spider. _No but I'm ending this. Now._

Baiting Arya, Spider was keeping her distance just waiting to put her somewhat reckless plan (which was highly voted against by the dragons) into action.

In an almost imperceptible move Arya prepared to charge, the moment she started she had lost, seeing Arya charge, when she was close enough Spider threw her sword down on the ground where Arya's foot would be a second before it landed causing the elf to lose her balance and stumble forward, Spider didn't wast a second of this opportunity. Reaching forward and grabbing Arya's left arm Spider pulled the elf towards her and into her waiting fist dazing Arya on it's first strike, releasing Arya's arm Spider grabbed the collar of her clothes, pulling Arya yet again towards Spider but this time into a sickening headbutt, followed by another then another before finally granting Arya the freedom to fall to the ground fighting to stay conscious before feeling a weight press against her neck. "I've won, that's my dagger against your throat, one move and you would be dead." Spider spoke with Icy calmness that betrayed the truth of her words, had this been a real battle even with the advantages Arya had, she would be dead.

Removing her dagger from the elf's throat Spider made her way towards Nasuada whilst the crowd that had gathered around them were stunned into a deathly silence before erupting into a grand applause at the astounding feat that Spider had performed,

"If no one objects I would like to be shown a tent in which I may rest as it has been a long day."

there was no questioning that yes it had been a long day and so Spider was lead to a tent next to Eragon's so that he could keep an eye on their other worldly companion though Spider couldn't bring herself to care as she fell asleep in the same pale blue dress she had wore for the last week, _Tomorrow I'll change but right now is time for my sleep in a somewhat good bed._ She thought as the darkness of sleep took her into long and dreamless slumber.

 **Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review as I will be paying attention to what is said in the suggestions parts.  
Also, could someone remind me what happens next? I'm kinda lost on that part because it's been a little while since I've read the books. **

**Thank you.**


	3. A Song

**Scattered Ashes**

 **Bought the books just for this story and I gotta say that I have forgot a lot of little details but I can fix some things for later chapters so we're all good! Btw 'Sykra' is pronounced Sick-ra.**

 **Check out Malukah for the song in this chapter (She's amazing).**

 **I'm also going to make the dragons Spider is used to fighting far larger than they are in the game because they were fairly unimpressive.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

waking up was a lot harder than she thought it was going to be, the very thought of opening her eyes filled Spider with dread. _It's going to be one of those days where my patience is very thin._ Thought Spider, forcing herself to fully awaken.

It was dawn, the sun's golden rays just peaking over the horizon telling everyone that it was a new day with a war to fight in.

Changing out of her dress that she had been wearing for who knows how long and into her under-armour, Spider felt better and more secure in the knowledge that once she got her armour on there was nothing short of a daedric prince that could stop her. So she was surprised when the flap to her tent was pulled open to reveal a boy that was probably here to deliver a message, and she gave out a highly undignified squeal of surprise, although short she couldn't deny it.

"Sorry! Sorry madam I was told to send for you by Lady Nasuada." Said the clearly scared boy who probably thought she was going to bring him harm for scaring her. "Right, right. Could you perhaps... forget about about this?" the boy nodded vigorously and left Spider to get ready.

Putting on her armour and collecting her gear Spider decided it would be best to forgo the abundance of weapons she usually had on her and stick with her only sword and dagger for this meeting as she really didn't want to argue with anyone today divines help them if they start something.

Running a hand over her sword Spider took in the most important detail about it, the cross guard. It appeared to be the tail of an argonian made from ebony to fit in with the style of the sword, though it was clearly not an adults as there was only enough for it to twist around the handle, leaving enough room for Spider's hand to hold the sword but protecting the user from other attacks aimed there.

"Sykra, even in death you're the one to see me through the day."

Making her way outside her tent Spider noticed that Saphira was not by Eragons tent meaning either the two were out together or a part of this meeting Nasuada had asked her to attend. _If they're not part of this meeting I'll give a full set of daedric armour to these people, enchantments and all._ She thought as she approached the red pavilion. Continuing to the entrance Spider was stopped by two of Nasuada's nighthawkes. "You will wait until called." was all the dwarf said as his Urgal companion glared at her. _Wrong fucking day pal, wrong fucking day._ "I was asked to attend this meeting by your lady Nasuada, now unless you want to explain to her why you have kept her guest at the door despite her summons I suggest you let me through." It took all of her self restraint but she held on as the two guards looked at each other and let her through albeit reluctantly.

Regaining her composure Spider put her mind into the most calm and collected manner she could, meaning she cast pacify on herself to keep from any incidents. Looking around the room she could see Eragon, Saphira, Arya, Nasuada, an older man but still a good soldier by the looks of it and three of Nasuada's nighthakes. Too early for the king it would appear but that didn't really surprise her, Orrin looked the type to lounge and sleep in.

"Lady Nasuada, you wished to see me." Spider trying to be polite was given a strange look by Nasuada and almost everyone else in the room (it's not like Saphira's gonna pull one).

"When your in the presence of Lady Nasuada you will bow." Spoke one of the guards "Didn't your parents teach you to respect your betters?" the question was spoke in such a way Spider actually broke the calming spell, "You have five seconds." She spoke deliberately so as not to be mistaken "You have five seconds to apologise for your behaviour and improve upon it, I will not bow to those below me." Everyone in the room left in stunned silence at Spider's demand, that was until the guard caught Nasuada's slight nod and said "I apologise for my rudeness though I would ask how you would deem the leader of the Varden below you." Everyone in the room listened intently to Spider's next words "I am Spider of the noble family PoisonBlood, the Thane of Haafinger, Thane of Whiterun, Thane of Falkreath, Thane of Riften, Thane of the Reach, Thane of the Pale, Thane of Winterhold, Thane of Hjaalmarch, Harbinger of the Companions, Arch-mage of the College of Winterhold, Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, Guild-master of the Thieves Guild, Member of the Bards College, Dragonslayer of the Blades, Vampireslayer of the Dawnguard, Savior of Solstheim, Champion of the Nine Divines and Champion of no fewer than 6 Daedric Princes, Friend to Orcs, Honorary Member of the Moth Priests, Dwemer Expert, Bounty Hunter, Treasure Finder, master of the Thu'um and finally I am Dovahkiin, the dragonborn. My titles hold at least five times the value of your leader so unless Lady Nasuada wishes to bow to me I suggest you drop the matter."

Silence greeted Spider once she had finished naming all of her titles and although she knew they wouldn't understand half of them, they had the desired effect until Arya spoke up "What are the divines you speak of?" she questioned leaving Spider to come up with a somewhat understandable explanation. "The divines are like our Gods and even if you didn't want to believe in them it is an impossibility as all who truly spoke out against them were ultimately killed by them." Arya had denial written all over her face "Gods don't exist there several explanations as to how those people died."

It's hard to tell what Spider was thinking but bloody murder would be high on anyone's guess list until she spoke the magic words "That being you saw in my memories was the divine Akotosh, please explain what being other than a God would have the power to transport me across multiple dimensions and other worlds to get me here, because I can't think of one." and that was the truth of it no one other than a being the equivalent of a God could have done it and as Arya was about to reply Eragon cut in "We called this meeting to ask for her help didn't we?" "you are correct Eragon we have gone off the planned topic." said Nasuada "Now Spider, we would like to invite you to the Varden in order for you to help us dethrone the mad tyrant Galbatorix. His empire has brought nothing but suffering for too long and we can't simply let this go on, will you join us?"

She certainly had a way with words Spider thought already going through the pros and cons of joining. We would get to spend more time with the female dovah, one of the dragons pointed out ever so helpfully. None of you will let this go if I leave will you? There was general agreement among the other dragons leaving her no real choice in the matter. "I would like to talk to this Galbatorix myself in order to get both sides of the story, but if this many races band against him something mustn't be right. I will join the Varden but if possible I will be having words with this mad king of yours." there was no room for argument when she spoke as Spider walked out of the tent at a brisk pace in order to acquaint herself with the camp.

Eragon had left to find Spider after the meeting had officially ended which was about an hour after Spider had left without consent which really ruffled Nasuada's feathers and he found himself struggling to hold his amusement. In no time Eragon found Spider in the middle of the camp surrounded by children and adults alike, a lute in her hands and general appraisal coming from the crowd. "I'm guessing you would all like another song?" Cheers erupted from the crowd as Spider called for them to quiet "Everyone get comfortable whilst I tune this." she said giving everyone time to talk quietly amongst themselves and it wasn't long before Eragon spotted Katrina in the crowd and made his way over to her. "Eragon!" Katrina almost yelped in surprise before smiling at the boy in front of her "Have you come to listen to her too?" she asked "I was looking for Spider but I didn't know she was busy, what is she doing?" "She's being an entertainer and giving the children a distraction but then that turned into this." Katrina said hurriedly as Spider began talking "Now although this has some clear differences I think that everyone can relate to this one." and she began playing her next song.

 _ **We tilled Skyrim's ground despite frozen toil.**_

 **We tended the kwama beneath Morrowind's soil.**

 **We hunted the Wamasu in Black Marsh's glades.**

 **We three hearts had no need for blades.**

 **Then they came from the seas, folded steel in their hands.**

 **They burned down our homes and ravaged our lands.**

 **Akaviri brought nothing but bloodshed and lies.**

 **Our families were slain before our eyes.**

 **With three separate people, they shared a cruel joke -**

 **A choice between death or the yoke**

 **But then our three people knew what must be done**

 **To end the oppression, our three became one.**

 **Forged by War the Ebonhearts rose**

 **And drove the Akaviri back to the sea**

 **When the enemies begged for the mercy they lacked**

 **Three voices as one shouted "Blood for the Pact"**

 **Forged by war our story be told**

 **No shackles can hold us whether Moonstone or Gold.**

A thunderous applause greeted Spider by the end of the song. "That will have to be the last song for now as it appears I have a visitor." Spider spoke having noticed Eragons arrival. The disappointment could be seen in everyone's faces especially the children although they abated when Spider had assured them that next time she would stay and sing longer. Making her way towards him she greeted Eragon and the woman she had seen him speak to the day before. "Eragon, it's nice to see you again, and who is this lovely young lady?" she asked causing Katrina to blush which stuck out on her pale complexion. "This is Katrina, my cousin Roran's soon to be bride." he said smiling at Katrina's obvious embarrassment. "My apologies Katrina but I have to steal Eragon for a little while, I'll be sure to think of a great wedding gift to make up for it though." Katrina didn't even have time to protest before Spider strode away to where her tent was located so conveniently by Eragons where she could see Saphira's large form.

Unable to stop herself Spider reached out to Saphira's mind and asked _"how old are you, you just look rather young is all I mean."_ in turn Saphira replied rather proudly " _I am around 2 and a half years old."_ Spider was processing this new information wondering how large the dragons here could get and if they were anywhere near the size she was used to. " _And just how large will you get?" "Should I grow regularly I could be mistaken for a hill in around 20 years time or so I am told."_ That sounded a little more like what Spider was used to, she noticed Eragon's mind join the conversation. _"Forgive me but I haven't been told, does the king have any dragons of his own?"_ Asked Spider. " _Galbatorix has two dragons with him and an egg, Thorn is red and around Saphira's size, Shruikan however is a jet black colour and far far larger._ " Eragon answered, Spider could sense a shiver come from Eragon and felt the need to say " _He sounds more like what I'm used to."_

But before either Eragon or Saphira could question her Spider spoke out loud "So Eragon what is it you wanted to see me for?" slightly taken aback Eragon remembered why he was here. "Nasuada wanted to know of any other assets you could bring to the Varden." "You need to be more specific as I can supply a vast amount of gold and precious gems to make the world jealous, forge the best weapons and armour you could dream of." gesturing to her current ensemble. "Or provide you with a few but very valuable allies even in this world." she spoke with absolute certainty and Eragon was left thinking how badly he needed a sword. "Do you think um.. you could get me a sword like yours? Mine isn't really a riders sword and will break if I put any real strength into my blows so it's essentially useless." thinking for a moment Spider got an idea and said "Hold on a second." as She rushed inside her tent and came back out with a demonic sword with a wicked edge to it but instead of the gold design of Spider's sword this one had a blue look to it.

"This was something I made a little while ago for a friend but I think it will suit you better and from what I understand of this worlds magic you can store energy in the gemstone in the hilt." she said handing Eragon the masterfully crafted sword "I can try to store some of my own energy in it if it will be of use." Spider offered which Eragon was very grateful for and took it. "If it's not too much trouble, I need all the help I can get at this point." he admitted and Spider understood his position somewhat from her early days in Skyrim.

Reaching out into the the gem Spider poured a good deal of energy into it until she could tell the stone was on the verge of breaking, and she hadn't even given it much. "there." she said "That's all it will take but let me know if you need more."

Eragon reached into the gemstone and felt more energy than he had ever felt, even Aren didn't match this and it took Brom years to fill. How could Spider not be either dead or exhausted from what she had given up. "I don't mean to interrupt your thoughts but I would ask if you could teach me some of your worlds magic." Spider's voice ripped him back to reality as he said "I can teach you what I know of the Ancient language." he spoke and from then the and well into the night the Eragon taught Spider all he knew and Spider being a fast learner caught on quickly until she was just as well versed as Eragon.

Waking up inside her tent Spider remembered last night's teachings and wondered what time she left Eragon for her own tent and came to the solid conclusion that it was late, or early depending on your point of view. Spider stood and stretched out realising that she had fallen asleep in her armour again though it was a tough habit to break once you got it.

Spider decided to bathe for a few hours as it was still early and unless that courier boy walked in there was nothing to worry about. She took around an our to wash and get changed as she got bored quickly without a book to read in the bath, so Spider went out seeking Nasuada as she undoubtedly had questions she would want answering herself and as to what allies Spider could call upon.

Once Spider reached the pavilion the guards once again stopped her, though this time she didn't mind as she had come without being asked to. Instead of being sent away or waiting for hours, Spider was let in after a quick confirmation. Once inside Spider politely greeted Nasuada and took note of everyone in the room, there was Eragon, a woman with curly brown hair, a child and Nasuada herself. "Are we recruiting children now?" Spider joked as she took a seat like the others only hers was next to said child.

The child turned to Spider and could only stare at her for the longest time before speaking "How can you bear to live on with such pain?" The question threw everyone off except Spider who only replied with "I have powerful friends to help me through the days." Showing the young girl her sword Spider pointed out the cross guard "They made this to stop my pain but only mine." she said before Nasuada pointed out that they were here to discuss what to do with Elva. The more into the conversation they got the more Spider disliked the people in front of her, wanting to win is one thing but to ask a child to bare a curse that makes her feel the pain of others is just cruel. Nasuada attempted to appeal to Elva's noble sentiments and when she was done, Elva raised her head from where it had been resting on her fist and said very clearly "No." And Spider leaned in next to her and spoke softly "Good on ya." The girl smiled briefly that she had another's support in this matter.

Elva spoke of her being forced to endure the suffering of others, how everyone had shunned her from other kids to adults and yet she hadn't even celebrated her second birthday. This is what had shocked Spider most. "You all expected a child younger than two, to accept this curse and live with it for your war?" Spider's words were finely laced with venom and before they could defend themselves Spider spoke "I would have any of you endure this curse for as long as Elva has and ask you to keep it." as she spoke it was clear that Spider had made a convincing argument though they only agreed begrudgingly.

Eragons attempt to lift the curse had its advantages and disadvantages, Elva could still feel the pain of others but the side effects were gone possibly turning it into a gift, but Spider still wasn't pleased. The girl turned to leave but Spider caught her attention "Elva." The girl turned towards the Dovahkiin with a questioning glance so she continued "I would ask permission for something that I think would rid you of the effects for about an hour before they returned." Spider saw hope flash in the girls eyes but she stayed stoic and nodded her agreement. Readying a calm spell in her hand Spider spoke to the swirling magic using the Ancient Language **"Last for a single hour."** before sending the magic ball straight into Elva who visibly relaxed and was astounded that she didn't feel the others pain. "Go and enjoy it Elva, it will only last an hour." Elva could think of no other repayment than what she did next, walking up to the Dragonborn Elva hugged her for a full minute and no one dared speak until Elva let go and ran outside to enjoy her new found freedom even if it was only for an hour.

Everyone got their business done with leaving Nasuada and Spider alone, although the she made no move to further the conversation it was up to Nasuada who took it upon herself to ask "Why have you come to see me Lady Spider?" _Now then, its been a while since I've been called that. Still like it._ Spider thought to herself before replying "I thought you would like a list of the allies and wealth I can provide the Varden." Nasuada had a thoughtful look on her face before nodding the affirmative and motioning for Spider to continue.

"I'm only going to list the allies I'm sure can get here so I apologise if the list is rather short. First there is Durnehviir, an undead dragon, he can summon undead allies to help him and therefore me, Lucien Lechance, a spectre, Olaf One Eye, an ancient Nordic warrior, also a spectre, a dremora lord, which is a demon like creature bond to me, atronachs of frost, flame and storm, it is best to see them for yourself but not here. I believe that will be satisfactory for now?" Nasuada looked as if she had had a pile of gold shoved at her and then told it might run away. "I have my doubts about this although I won't outright deny what you say given where your from." Nasuada was still a little out of it and processing the information when a dragon's roar filled the tent and it was not Saphira's.

Spider was outside in a flash and racing towards the spot where she could see Eragon and the red dragons rider talking, not attacking each other though it was only a matter of time. Spider was beside the elves in an instant, as they appeared to be channelling strength into Eragon, though something didn't feel right about the red dragon, it was as if there were others with him that she could sense and this was the same feeling Spider had with Miraak only there were less dragons only three, four including the red one. "Get him and the red one to land." Spider said her voice hard as steel "Why should we risk ourselves by having him land?" Arya questioned and Spider's reply was brutal "If you don't tell Eragon and the red one to land I will tear apart their defences and notify them myself." leaving no room for argument Arya relayed the information to Eragon, he and Saphira made to land but the red dragon stayed in the air obviously suspicious of them.

 _I don't have time for this._ Spider thought before reaching out to the opposing dragon and rider's mind, at first there was resistance so there really was no choice, Spider tore down their mental walls with ease as the strength of her inner dragons boosted her own. _"I would like to inform you both that if you don't land I will kill you."_ obviously fearful of this new presence Thorn landed at a small distance from Saphira, enough to flee if need be or attack if he was fast enough.

Spider told the elves to either keep their distance or help in fighting the new force of footsoldiers that had arrived bearing the empires standard. Two of the elves had raced off to help but the rest remained and followed at a distance as Spider made her way towards the two downed dragons.

"Could both of you dismount please." It was not a question but an order and as both riders dismounted the red dragon gave a warning noise and bared his teeth at Spider though to her it was as if a puppy had tried out it's first bark and failed. Spider spared a glance at him before asking the rider "What is your and your dragons name?"

Murtagh looked at the new appearance and took in every detail from her demonic armour and similarly looking weapons, the same kind Eragon now had. "My name is Murtagh and this is Thorn." he spoke without revealing anything with the tone of his voice "I would ask the same."

"Forgive my rudeness I have had a long day, my name is Spider PoisonBlood, I'll spare you the titles as they take too much time. But what of the other dragons? Who are they?" Spider asked and Murtagh was clearly taken aback as to how she could know of the eldunari he carries. It wasn't as if he could bluff it out if she already knew but Eragon, being who he was asked what they were talking about? "He has three other dragons with him but I don't see them so I would also ask where they are as they appear to want me to absorb them and it's only me holding them back."

Murtagh looked reluctant to say anything so Spider turned her attention to thorn _"I would believe that a dragon has more bravery than a man, what do you say?"_ Obviously insulted by what Spider had said about his rider bared his fangs and growled _"Were I not bound I would tell you but I would happily kill you for insulting my rider."_ Spider was left wondering what had bound the dragon and was completely unfazed by the threat as she was used to dragons ten times his size saying far worse.

Turning to Eragon and Saphira, Spider asked "What does he mean that he is bound?" "Galbatorix found our true names." Murtagh interrupted "We have to do what he commands and are wrapped in so many oaths there's nothing we can do to escape him." Spider thought for a moment "I'm guessing that knowing your true name gives him power over you?" She asked and it was Eragon who nodded the affirmative and after a few moments Spider broke the silence "What is it?" The question seemed to confuse everyone until Spider clarified "If you tell us your true name we can break the oaths correct?" Eragon nodded again but it was Murtagh who chuckled darkly at her effort "A good plan if we weren't sworn not to tell anyone." he spoke as if he had had this conversation before.

"I would like you to take something to this Galbatorix if you will as it will be impossible for you to capture Eragon with me here, I'm assuming you _were_ sent to capture and not kill." she asked which Murtagh nodded to. "Great. Now then." Spider brought out a small piece of parchment from under her cloak as well as a quill and started writing a letter.

 _Dear Galbatorix_

 _I would appreciate it if you were to hold off on capturing Eragon as that will be impossible if I am here to protect him. As you can see I have sent back your attack dogs with their tales between their legs and without the dragons you had Thorn and Murtagh take with them.  
Please heed my warnings for it has not ended well for anyone who ignored them and by that I mean if you try again I will force feed you to your own dragon._

 _Yours sincerely Spider PoisonBlood._

Handing the letter over to Murtagh, Spider watched as he read through it in confusion. "But you haven't taken the dragons." No sooner had he finished his sentence had streams rainbow like light emerged from where he kept the eldunari and travelled towards Spider who had a sadistic smile on her face as she devoured the dragons souls and felt them join the others within her own soul.

"You should leave. Now." the tone left no room for argument as Murtagh practically flew up onto Thorn's saddle and urged him to fly. It was strange that after absorbing a dragons soul Spider seemed to up the fear factor, a matter which had disturbed almost all her companions.

Stalking away Spider needed time to meditate and seeing the battle against the human soldiers was won rather easily with the help of the two elves, she had no other way to deal with the adrenalin that accompanied the dragon souls.  
Making it back to her tent Spider spent an hour filling all the precious gems she had with energy until she was left with two small sacks full. Spending the next few hours meditating the excess energy away instead of filling more gems with energy purely because she was lazy, Spider looked outside to see that the sun was setting and she had the whole night ahead of her.

 **Until the next chapter you're all stuck reading other peoples amazing works of fiction :)  
But seriously mines better right? Right? Pff knew you'd agree.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	4. Fortunes are Bad

**Scattered Ashes**

 **Really sorry for the slow update but I was tired and could not be bothered, sorry about that.**

 **Quinton Alduin's Apprentice: Your comment meant a lot to me because I enjoyed your fic when I read it a while ago and the way you pictured how the Dragonborn houses the dragon souls was very unique.**

 **WARNING! ONLY A SHORT UPDATE!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Even with the entire night ahead of her Spider was at a loss as to what she could do in the given amount of time, her instincts were screaming _STEAL EVERYTHING!_ But that wasn't really an option since she was meant to be an ally to these people. So Spider decided to pay a visit to Arya and get the inevitable argument and at least some of the questions out of the way.

Arya was in her tent writing reports to her mother about the goings on in the Varden and although an asset, Arya still disliked Spider for the seemingly endless questions Arya's mother had about her. And then there's the fact Spider kills dragons. Arya had a firestorm of fury boiling inside her about that, and the best part was that Spider didn't even seem to care about ending a dragon's life.

What excellent timing it was when Arya heard footsteps outside of her tent that turned out to be the subject of her ire. "Arya, if you have a moment I wish to talk." "Enter." Arya spoke calmly, keeping up the ever present neutral expression.

Spider entered the tent and took in her surroundings, noting exactly where everything in the room was and took note as to what may be of personal value to Arya, specifically the books and lute that were nearby. "What is it you wished to discuss?" Arya's voice broke Spider's concentration as she focused on Arya. "I just thought I would rather we get this argument about dragons out of the way." The bluntness in Spider's tone threw Arya off, but only for a moment. "I saw the disgust in both your's and Eragon's faces when I mentioned who I was and what I do so please present your case." Spider spoke as if she was already tired of the conversation. Arya let her anger overtake her "It's barbaric that you would hunt dragons as mere beasts! You are no better than Galbatorix himself." "And do you just expect me to watch them slaughter innocent people Arya? Do you expect me to watch them enslave everyone because it is in their nature? Do you expect me to turn a blind eye as a dragon god attempts to devour my world? The moment I see anything happen that has the repercussions of needless bloodshed you have my word I will tear the one responsible apart." Spider's aura seemed to darken the tent as her voice lowered towards the end of her speech. "Do not mistake this world for mine." Arya had a shocked look on her face as she saw not only the logic in Spider's statement but the truth could be seen in her eyes, burning brightly. "You have given me a lot to think about, I am sorry for any assumptions I made when you told us of what you do."

Spider left Arya's tent after a short goodbye, the two seemed to be on slightly better terms after their talk so Spider figured it was a small victory. She made her way over to Angela's tent deducing that since it wasn't so late Angela would still be awake. Finding herself outside Angela's tent Spider took note of a cat walking out. The cat looked at her before a presence wished entry into her mind. Spider allowed the being in and heard it speak. "You are an interesting one, though being able to force a dragon and rider to land will give that effect to someone." "I am flattered you would think that of me and I wish you well, on your stroll." The cat gave a slight nod before sauntering off towards the interesting scent he picked up.

Upon entering the tent Spider could see Angela preparing some kind of board. Before she could ask Angela spoke up. "Solumbum told me he spoke to you so I'll offer you a fortune telling, want to know you're future?" "Oh yes just what I need, another prophesy." Spider found a chair and settled into it. "Go ahead. I might as well know what's going to happen, but don't blame me if it's hard read." "I take it you've had this done before?" W _hat was your first clue?_ Spider thought but didn't voice it. "On a few occasions and rarely have they ever been nice." was her reply as Angela finished with the dragon bones she had brought out. After a few minutes and getting bored of Angela's 'concentration face' Spider broke the silence. "Did you get anything?" Angela looked up at her "I managed to see that you get a pet. Aside from that it's impossible to tell." Angela seemed slightly frustrated at that but Spider thought to take her mind off of it. "So I get a pet, didn't happen to mention the type of pet did it?" "Yes and it was a rather peculiar, a spider. The irony is obvious if you don't mind my saying." Angela spoke with a hint of a smile. "Well I suppose I'm off to find a spider and think of a name." Spider bid farewell to Angela and exited her tent.

Wandering around the camp Spider eventually found her way back to her tent, noticing Saphira was yet to fall asleep. "What troubles you Saphira?" The blue dragon looked at Spider with fascination and a tinge of fear. _"I feel restless after witnessing your feat with Murtagh and Thorn."_ Saphira spoke truthfully seeing no reason to lie. "I don't understand, what did do to them that troubles you?" _"It was your ability to overpower both of them. It is not natural for a human to beat a dragon with their mind."_ "I am not known as a natural being Saphira. If I wanted to I could kill everyone in this camp, but this power was earned through hard work and a lot of luck. My soul is a dragon's and I hold many more within it." Spider looked Saphira in the eye "You are by far the smartest in this camp if you hold a fear of me, because those who don't usually end up dead." Saphira thought over what Spider said and asked _"Do you have a tale to tell of those who have crossed you?"_ Figuring that she could attempt to understand Spider at least a little more. "I suppose I have a tale or two te share with you. Get Eragon, he'll want in on this."

After a few minutes Eragon appeared and greeted them both with a nod to Spider who returned the gesture and a smile to Saphira. "So I hear you have tale to tell." Eragon stated whilst getting himself comfortable by Saphira. Spider conjured a chair and sat herself down, thinking of which story to tell them. Ignoring the look on Eragon's face after she conjured the chair Spider asked them both "I've got a few choices for you, 1: The civil war 2: The dragon Alduin 3: Miraak and his cult."

After a few moments of silence both Eragon and Saphira came to a decision. "We would like to hear about Miraak and his cult."  
Spider had a sinister smile as she remembered exactly what happened in that little adventure. "A good choice, now I would appreciate it if there were no interruptions unless it's a good question."

Spider got to work explaining the lore behind the dragons and the Dragonborn but kept it vague in the interest of getting to the story. The moon was high in the sky by the time the story was nearing it's end. "Miraak was too proud to beg for any mercy and I was loath to give him any. I recall he was on his knees for lack of the strength to rise. 'Dragonborn, you have no idea of the power you can wield, but now as I sense my end I know you never will.'" it was obvious that both Eragon and Saphira thought the idea of Spider not knowing her true power was incredulous but both kept quite in favour of hearing the end of the tale. "By that point I was... not best pleased with Miraak and I believe my last words to him were 'For the last fucking time. My. Name. Is. SPIDER.' Then I plunged my sword 'Dovah Sil' into his gut. At first for Miraak it was pain, then surprise that I hadn't just killed him. But that soon turned back around as during his downfall; his control over the dragon he was using faltered. I let his dragon feast upon his body, I can remember then and only then he begged for the mercy death would grant him." Eragon was shocked if his look was anything to go by and Saphira looked pleased with how the dragon slayer met his end. The similarities to Galbatorix were there and couldn't be ignored what with the way Miraak bent the will of a dragon to his own.

"Fun story to tell and an even better one to hear, or so I'm told. But I will be leaving now as I have to find myself a spider!" and with that Spider was away on her search for a new pet.

 **Sorry for the short chapter but I'm cramped for time.**

 **If you want to see any themes in the story then PM me or review.**

 **Thank you for reading**


	5. The Wedding

**Scattered Ashes**

 **I do believe that I made a very minor fuck up in the storyline that will now be fixed if you don't mind the time difference.**

 **Going to take some writing advice so the way the chapter comes out may be a complete disaster with me at the helm.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Spider, wait." Eragon called after Spider who turned to see what the boy wanted, her facial expression giving Eragon the go ahead to explain what it was he wanted. "I wished to ask if you would accompany me and Saphira to a wedding. My cousins, Roran and you've met Katrina already."

Spider took a moment to think before agreeing to come with Eragon to the wedding believing it to be a relaxing event, however the whole way there Spider thought to herself _FUCK! I haven't got a gift, I'm wearing demonic armour and there's always that slight chance I'll steal something._ Spider Decided to at least remove the helmet so as not to scare too many people.

Arriving at the designated wedding location Eragon ventured towards the spot where the priest would stand where as Spider made her way towards the crowd but made sure to stay close by Eragon just in case something were to happen. She noted down who was there and more importantly who was not. Nasuada and her guards were present, though the Urgals were the only ones of there kind at the ceremony, _I wonder if there are hostilities between them._ The villagers from Palancar Valley, Orrin was absent and so his his prime minister Irwin attended in his stead, Eragon's elven guards were also present as well as varying members of the Varden.

Spider was, as expected given stares and if you looked carefully a glare or two from some who either didn't like her or thought she was imposing.

With a rustle of cloth the villagers and the Varden parted, forming a long, open path from the hill to edge of the crowd. Then the villagers began to sing the ancient wedding songs of Palancar Valley, the well worn verses speaking of the changing seasons, nesting robins, spawning fish and how the young overtake the old.

This verse caused a tear to appear in Spider's eyes as she remembered her young one. _I miss you. Divines I miss you._

Spider was torn from her thoughts as she heard the musical notes of an elf playing a different tune, as Roran and Katrina appeared from the crowd taking slow and steady steps towards Eragon. Roran looked quite dashing in his new tunic, his beard trimmed and clean boots. However it was Katrina who stole the spotlight in her light blue dress of simple cut but with a lace train of twenty feet in length and was carried by two girls. Against the pale fabric, her free flowing locks glowed like polished copper. In her hands was a posy of wild flowers. Proud, serene and beautiful.

Gasps were quite audible to Spider from some of the women as they gazed at Katrina. "It is a wonder most jaws haven't touched the floor yet." Spider spoke jokingly causing those nearest who heard her to snap their jaws shut, some were less than inconspicuous about it.

A few paces behind the couple walked another, a man and a woman who was careful not to step on the train.

When Roran and Katrina reached the half way point, white doves flew out from the willow trees lining the Jiet River. The doves carried a circlet of yellow daffodils clutched in their talons. Katrina slowed to a stop when they approached her. The birds circled her thrice before dipping down to lay the circlet upon the crown of Katrina's head before returning to the river.

"What a peculiar event, but a kind gesture non the less." Spider spoke aloud before returning her attention to the soon to be wed couple who had now stopped before Eragon and appeared to be waiting for the villagers to finish singing.

When the last verse was sung Eragon raised his arms and said "Welcome, one and all. Today we have come together to celebrate the union between the families of Roran Garrowsson and Katrina Ismarasdaughter. They are both of good reputation, and to the best of my knowledge, no one else has claim their hands. If that not be the case, however, or if any other reason exists that they should not become man and wife, then make your objections known before these witnesses, that we may judge the merit of your arguments." Eragon paused for an appropriate interval, then continued "Who here speaks for Roran Garrowsson?"

The man who trailed behind Roran at the start of the ceremony stepped forward. "Roran has neither father nor uncle, so I. Horst Ostrecsson, speak for him as my blood."

"And who her speaks for Katrina Ismarasdaughter?" The woman who trailed Katrina stepped forward and spoke "Katrina has neither mother nor aunt, so I, Birgit Mardrasdaughter, speak for her as my own blood."

"It is right and proper. What, then does Roran Garrowsson bring to this marriage, that both he and his wife may prosper?"

"He brings his name," said Horst. "He brings his hammer. He brings the strength of his hands. And he brings the promise of a farm in Carvahall, where they may both live in peace." There were gasps although Spider couldn't fathom why and just kinda tuned out of the whole ceremony finding that it dragged on a bit. That was until the newly weds kissed and the crown simply exploded in applause and cheering.

Roran and Katrina interacted with Saphira before they both turned to the crowd "Let the feast begin!" Roran declared. The two made their way down the hill towards two chairs that had been set at the forefront of a row of tables. There Roran and Katrina sat as king and queen of their wedding.

Eragon was the first to present the two with gifts and it was clear that the first of which meant a lot as they were close to tears, but the second was in the form a horse which Roran gratefully accepted.

Spider stayed last in the line until all too soon it was her in front of the two newly weds with absolutely nothing in mind as to what she should offer. "Roran, a pleasure to meet you. And hello again Katrina." Spider smiled at them both pretending she was no such dilemma as she actually was.

"Spider!" Katrina was somewhat shocked to see her "I'm surprised you came." Spider was seriously debating why she said yes to go to the wedding without preparing.

"It sounded like a wonderful event and as much as I might seem scary I'm a wonderful gift giver. On most occasions that is, as it happens right now I am seriously unprepared for it. I can only offer three wishes of me."

The gift clearly had an effect on the couple as for a few moments they were speechless. "Are you sure about this? I mean this is a pretty weighty gift to offer." Roran spoke this time.

"There are a few exceptions but I'll only mention them should they come up in one of your wishes, just remember you needn't make them right away. I'll give one to Katrina, one to you Roran and the last shall be a shared one for you both." Spider was clearly pleased with herself for coming up with this rather miraculous save for her not bringing an actual gift.

The couple looked at one another before Katrina turned to Spider "I would like to make a wish now if it is of no trouble." Katrina paused looking to Spider who nodded for her to continue. "Would sing again for the feast?"

Spider had a song in mind already as she made her way to a visible spot for all but made sure all were able to hear her. "A moment of your time." Spider's voice was loud enough for all to hear and simply demanded to be listened to. "I Have been asked sing at this feast by Katrina and it would be an honour to so."

The crowd was soon entranced, most having heard or heard of Spider's previous singing and how it may rival that of an elf.

 **A serpent lights the ancient sky  
A threat of tainted stars  
Evil stirs and in its wake  
The souls of mortals sway**

 **Sorrow reigns**  
 **Over fields of red**  
 **Spirits pace**  
 **Through the shadows cast by their graves**

 **These are days and nights of venom and blood**  
 **Heroes will rise as the anchors fall**  
 **Brave the strife, reclaim every soul**  
 **That belongs to the Beauty of Dawn**

 **Darkness strives to blind the strong**  
 **But Faith will guide our swords**  
 **Loyal hearts we'll stand as one**  
 **And fight with shields of Hope**

 **Pride fuels the deadly fire**  
 **That devours our tower of gold**  
 **The drums of war will rage and roar**  
 **'Til the sun burns bright once more**

 **These are days and nights of venom and blood**  
 **Heroes will rise as the anchors fall**  
 **Brave the strife, reclaim every soul**  
 **That belongs to the Beauty of Dawn**

Applause broke through the silence that followed the last verse of Spider's song. Bowing before the crowd Spider found her way to a seat and began making merry with the guests, even partaking in a few of their games of rivalry and generally enjoyed herself, something Spider found she hadn't done in a long time.

* * *

 **Curse me for another short update right? But I had to get this wedding out of the way and to be honest I really want to get to Captain Edric if anyone deigns to remember him (The dick who Roran had to serve under for a mission before getting promoted to command his own troops).**


	6. Ticked off

**Scattered Ashes**

 **Okay maybe I'm updating a little quickly but who doesn't want another chapter out as fast as possible? Providing it's still good reading material of coarse.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The festivities were in full swing as the sun slowly made it's way down until it dipped into the horizon. It was odd then that Spider noticed Eragon excusing himself from the table in favour of going elsewhere with Saphira.

Spider being the the person she is decided that wherever Eragon was going would be more interesting than the activities that everyone else was currently enjoying at the wedding.

"My apologies, but it would appear that I have an appointment due." Spider politely excused herself from those who seemed to be buzzing around her for the past few hours; they gave her no time to herself at all but who can expect that at a party such as this?

Spider discreetly followed Eragon and Saphira by using a prolonged invisibility spell as well as muffle. Now whilst Spider had absolute faith in her stealth skills it was always better to be safe, all things considered Eragon did have the acute senses of an elf and Saphira was a dragon.

To Spider, it was soon apparent that Eragon was making his way to the healers tents where injured warriors lay, an interesting thing was that Nasuada and her Nighthawks were standing nearby. Deciding now was as good of a time as any to reveal herself Spider appeared just behind Eragon after ending the spells she had cast.

"Eragon, if you were to visit the sick and injured wouldn't _any_ other time than your cousins wedding be more appropriate?" Spider asked Eragon who upon hearing her voice practically jumped out of his skin with fright getting what may have been a chuckle out of Saphira.

" _You laugh now Dovah but wait until I get you too."_ Spider's words were not only to Saphira but to all those who were present. The roles for Eragon and Saphira had suddenly reversed as now it was Eragon laughing whilst Saphira huffed at the statement, not quite believing Spiders words.

"Lady Spider, if you don't mind my asking, what is you're doing here?" Nasuadas' words were carefully chosen, that was clear. Yet she needn't have bothered as Spider had no interest in a game of wordplay tonight.

"I came out of curiosity Nasuada, now I assume you are both here to visit the sick so if I would not be imposing I would like to join you both." the request was upfront and direct leaving no room for anyone to doubt her intentions as others had done in the past.

Nasuadas Nighthawks gathered around her in a protective fashion, as if they wished to shield her from any harm Spider may cause. "Boys." Spider began calmly "I have had just about enough of your stupidity, I forced both a dragon and rider to land by invading their minds and shattering the defences they had no doubt trained to keep up. I any of you wish to fight me then it will be your own end that you meet. Now you have one of two options, one: you all allow Nasuada the space she is clearly desperate to demand for. Two: I force you to give her the space she wants. Five seconds."

The guards looked to one another then to Spider who was counting down with her hand which looked rather menacing with the taloned ends on her gauntlet. Finally they looked to Nasuada who nodded her assent and as one they all stepped away from her.

"Good, shall we enter?" Spider's question was left unanswered as she had already begun making her way into the first of many healers tents. Spider no sooner entered when she prepared her healing spells. The stench was awful and the sights ghastly as the wounded lay in agony despite all the herbs and magic at the Vardens disposal.

"Well this was worse than I expected." Spider said as she began her healing work, bringing back the warriors that the Varden nearly lost and giving the healers a well deserved break from the constant needs of the sick and wounded.

Nearly an hour had passed before Spider was almost done for the night, however she noticed Eragon speaking with a patient she had yet to get to, his left leg had been amputated below the knee and two fingers on his right hand were also missing, the mans' beard was short and grey, and his eyes were covered with a strip of black cloth.

By the time Spider had arrived at Eragons side he and the man were finishing their conversation. "exactly Shadeslayer. Sometimes I wonder if Galbatorix has managed to capture the gods themselves and make them his slaves, but then I laugh and call myself a fool."

"Fascinating as that sounds I do believe you would wish to get healed, no?" Spider asked the injured man who seemed to recoil at the idea of his wounds being fixed.

"No, no this was a gift from the gods, I have been granted sight and can see the shining lights of those around me." His words seemed hysterical to anyone nearby but sometimes even the crazy can come true, just look at Sheogorath for that.

"I'm sure me and the gods can come to an understanding, how about I heal your other wounds allowing you better mobility and the freedom to spread the message you bring when others most need it." This was not a question but a statement that was clear from her tone that she was not taking no for an answer. "You can go Eragon, I shan't be long here."

A few minuted later Spider emerged from the tent seeming a little ticked off about something and before anyone could ask she said "I got into an argument with a being I am not willing to say is a god."

Eragons curiosity got the better of him and he asked "What did it say?" and upon seeing the look on Spider's face he could sense a rant coming on.

Contrary to Eragons belief, Spider was controlled enough at the moment to simply state what happened. "Well first I attempted to heal him then out of nowhere a voice speaks to me about not healing him or there would be dire consequences for me to pay." Spider was motioned to continue by Eragon but first she had to compose herself. "After forced the being out of my head and healed the man I dragged it's sorry ass back in and under no uncertain terms told it that if I ever found it attempting to stop me again without good reason I would sell what was left of the carcass once I was finished with it."

Shocked silence reigned over the group as they took in the information that Spider had given them, but they couldn't help but wonder just how powerful Spider was if she threatened to kill a maybe god and the thing took her seriously.

"If you could all excuse me, I shall be heading back to my tent, I have a feeling that tomorrow will be eventful." With those parting words Spider left them to their own devises and turned in for the night.

* * *

Awaking the next morning Spider felt the urge to visit Roran and Katrina for a small chat but resolved to bathe first and select a change in wardrobe, as much as people don't want to admit it, it's obvious the daedric armour unnerves them.

Roughly an hour later Spider was wearing an elegant pale blue dress with sleeves that ended above the wrist as to ensure they wouldn't get in the way during a fight, simple yellow boots and gloves accompanied the dress giving Spider a simple yet refined look. Her dirty blonde hair hung freely a few inches above shoulder length, almost shining from the few droplets of water she kept in it for this very effect. What? Do not judge a unique sense of fashion.

Once she arrived at Roran and Katrina's tent Spider spotted Katrina washing a shift in a bucket of soapy water, scrubbing the white fabric against a board of rigid wood. Spider almost thought that she should help before realizing magic made things so much easier.

"Katrina darling, would you like me to help with that?" Spider inquired but the look of confusion on Katrina's face caused her to elaborate. "With the shift, a little magic and it's as clean as it could be, not even after hours of manual labour could top it."

Katrina, not wanting to accept the charity that Spider was offering at first refused as kindly as she could but Spider could see that their wasn't wasn't any real effort behind it and so Katrina ended up being finished earlier than she had hoped.

Spider and Katrina were in the middle of a chat with Roran when Saphira could be seen doing a series of giddy leaps over to the small group. Roran, Katrina and Spider had to shield their eyes from the dust cloud that Saphira's landing had drifted over to them. This unfortunately dirtied the once clean shift again.

Spider glared at Saphira and then at Eragon as he dismounted. "You have no idea how much I hate you right now." she said before having to disparce the dust cloud and once again cleaning the shift with magic.

Eragon spoke quickly of his impending departure and impressed the importance that it be kept a secret from everyone. By the time Eragons news was over Roran too announced that he too had an assignment to raid the Empires supply trains to the north.

Spider could see worry written on Katrinas' face and the tenseness in Rorans muscles as if he were ready for battle. Saphira's nostrils flickered with small tongues of flame, which sputtered as she breathed.

"So we're all going our separate ways." Eragon spoke, but it was what he did not say which hung over them like a shroud, it was that they might never see each other alive. Roran grasped Eragon by the forearm, pulled him close and hugged him for a moment. He released Eragon and stared deep into his eyes.

"Guard your back brother. Galbatorix isn't the only one who would like to slip a knife between your ribs when you aren't looking." After looking upon the scene for a few moments Spider had had enough.

"By the divines fine I'll protect you all!" She said as if that was what they were hinting to all along. Confusion was understandable considering that they would all be in different locations but Spider was quick to clear that up. "I will send Lucien with Eragon, he is spectral assassin that I will give orders that should anyone threaten your life in conflict he will kill them. Katrina, I'll summon a frost draemora to watch over and defend you should that be necessary and as for you Roran, I'll look out for you myself by accompanying you on this assignment."

Finally finished Spider looked to the group for any signs of objection. When non was heard mainly from the shock and curiosity as to what she was talking about, Spider set to work summoning her helping hands.

"Lucien, in the name of Sithis I summon thee." no sooner had the whisper left her lips than a spectral figure materialized out of thin air causing a small shriek from Katrina. The figures robes were strange and ancient but there was no mistaking that the ghostly dagger Lucien wore at his hip was as sharp as the day it was forged.

"What is it you require, my listener?" The spectral being inquired as to why Spider had summoned him although he had a feeling that he already knew.

"Lucien, this is Eragon." Spider gestured in Eragons direction and waited for Lucien to return his attention back to her. "Protect him and kill anyone that tries to bring him or any of his allies harm, this does not extend to death threats Lucien, you can't harm them unless they physically try to hurt Eragon. Eragon can command you to kill a target not attacking him should that be necessary. Clear?"

"Yes, my listener." Lucien sounded a little miffed at not being able to broaden his killing scope but these days he was glad to be out killing at all since his listener seemed to be able to handle herself so well that he was not needed very often.

Spider set to work summoning the frost draemora which was a towering figure that seemed look at everything as a threat now that it had been given orders to protect the young lady before it. The draemora was to guard the young lady at all costs and should any harm be done to her it is powerless to stop it is to enact vengeance. Almost as an afterthought Spider infused one of the gems that she herself had filled with power into the draemora, giving it great power and a long life.

"Now that business is out of the way I believe a visit to Lady Nasuada is in order, as I wish to notify her that I shall be leaving with Roran. Oh and before I forget, Eragon this is for you and do give a few to Saphira, this way she can expend less of her own energy." Spider spoke as she handed Eragon a bag of energy filled gems for him to use as he sees fit.

* * *

"No, I can't allow you to leave. If you do the Varden shall be vulnerable to an attack by Murtagh and Thorn." Nasuadas words rung true as were Spider to leave too the Varden encampment would be vulnerable even with Saphira and the elves present. Spider was however quick to remind Nasuada that with the jewels she has provided Saphira and the elves they should be able to match Murtagh and Thorn should they try anything.

"Besides it's not as if you can stop me Nasuada. I will be back soon with with a very much alive Roran, wouldn't want Eragon's moral to be worn down from such an avoidable death now would we?"

Nasuada wasn't given chance to answer as Spider had already strode out of the crimson pavilion heading towards her own tent to change and prepare to move out. _Just like my days as a soldier_ she thought. _You still are._ One of the dragon's added and Spider smiled at this. _I suppose I am._

* * *

Spider had met up with Roran before he was to present himself to one such Earl Martland Redbeard, when both Spider and Roran entered his tent there was a hint of surprise on the man's older face but it was soon replaced with a stern mask, one that only came about after years of discipline.

The earl was a short man with powerful limbs from a lifetime of riding horses and wielding swords. His titular beard was thick and well groomed and hung to the middle of his sternum.

Looking to Roran the earl said "Lady Nasuada has told me great things about you, my boy, and I have heard much else from the stories my men tell, rumours, gossip,hearsay, and the like. You know how it is no doubt, you have accomplished notable feats; bearding the Ra'zac in their own den, for example, now there was a tricky piece of work. Of coarse, you had your cousin to help you, didn't you, hmm?... you may be accustomed to having your way with the people from your village, but you are part of the Varden now, my boy. More specifically, you are one of my warriors. We are not your family. We are not your neighbours. We are not even necessarily your friends. Our duty is to carry out Nasuada's orders, and carry them out we will, no matter how any one of us might feel about it. While you serve under me you will do what I tell you, when I tell you and how I tell you, or I swear upon the bones of my blessed mother – may she rest in peace- I will personally whip the skin off your back no matter to whom you may be related. Do you understand."

It was obvious even through the demonic armour that Spider was furious with the earls assessment of the situation and before Roran could get a word out Spider had assaulted the man's mind and tore apart the weak defences that lay there.

Taking menacing steps towards the commander Spiders fury was given voice **"ZU'U FEN KORAAV HI AG FAH NAAN FAAZ DAAR BO WAH RORAN JOOR!" (I will see you burn for any harm that comes to Roran mortal)** The words rang out in the tent and inside the earls head, a constant chant was flooding in from somewhere but he could not pinpoint it until he realized, he was trapped in his own head, unable to stop the onslaught of images and memories that soon came crashing down upon him. There were horrible demonic creatures vying for blood and those unlucky enough to come across them did not meet a swift end. _"You have five seconds to apologize before I let a dragon tear your mind to shreds."_

The noise that came out the earls throat could be understood as a strangled 'sorry' but this was enough for Spider to release her hold over him and allow him time to recover from the ordeal. Spider grabbed the front of his armour and dragged him over, face to face with her demonic helm. The next words she spoke were clear and precise, and yet the very air seemed to darken around them. "I will not tolerate idiocy, ignorance or injustice. Do not become part of any category and you shall spend the rest of your days free from the horrors I can unleash upon you."

Releasing her grip on the earl Spider strode back to a very much shocked Roran. Spider looked again to the earl "Choose your next words wisely as I know first hand that the soldiers in any army are brothers and sisters in arms, as far as I'm concerned that is family."

* * *

That was some time ago as Spider remembered it, they had already attacked the first convoy and instead of joining them in battle Spider played support allowing the soldiers to grow accustomed to each other and not rely on her during every conflict they run into. Spider made sure no one on their side died of coarse, but she would not deflect non fatal blows, they could be sorted later and besides it was good that they experience the pain as now they know what they inflict upon others.

Currently Spider was taking a walk through the forested area around where the second convoy was to be headed. She needed some time alone because right now she was not in a good mood. As much as she loathed to admit it even she, practically a god still had menstruation issues. Even the predators of the forest shied away from the seriously pissed dragoness, so as you can imagine it did not help her mood when sounds of fighting erupted from where she had left the Varden soldiers.

"I am _not_ in the mood for this, team building be damned." were her words as she stormed off towards the ongoing conflict against the empires' troops.

Spider emerged into a clearing where the enemy had chosen to camp, though it was a poor choice as it would be easy to trap the soldiers by a V shaped earthen shelf that allowed for no escape. So it came as a surprise when she found that the empires forces were holding their own easily despite multiple mortal wounds being inflicted upon them by the Varden soldiers.

Spider was just stepping onto the battlefield before stopping suddenly in her tracks, her heart dropped at the sight before her. Roran was desperately fighting against a bloodied soldier who was currently crushing the life out of him.

Acting on instinct Spider became an unstoppable force as she stormed across the battlefield towards her intended target. **"GAR ROK, JOOR!" (Release him, mortal)** Spider was already tearing him away from Roran and it wasn't long before the soldier attempted to attack Spider herself. Big mistake.

Dragging the soldier towards the centre of the carnage Spider held him in a position merely meant to subdue him. **"NAHLOT!" (Silence)** Her voice carried over the crowds of soldiers and in that moment all conflict ceased as everyone turned to look at the one who had commanded the very air itself to still, the light breeze that had been blowing stopped at her word. "I will only offer you all one chance to turn and flee or I promise you shall meet your end." To get her point across the soldier Spider had been subduing had his head suddenly ripped from his body which he was briefly able to see before all went black.

Throwing the now useless head away and dropping the body Spider capitalized on the shock of everyone present and used her inner dragons to assist her in burrowing inside the enemy's minds. Horrific images of their own deaths flashed before them, one had a silver coloured dragon feasting on his entrails whilst another had his upper half bitten clean off, the last thing he saw in the vision was the dragons' gullet.

Spider set to work undoing the spell that disabled the nerves primary sensory job and once she was done the screams that were ripped from the men's throats were awful, so much so that instead of healing them Spider just put them out of their misery. It was not as if she was about to give the empire back more troops than they needed.

"Now go, before I change my mind." The soldiers needn't be told twice and fled as if their lives depended on it, because they really did. "Now if no one has anything to say to me other than 'Here is your tea madam', I have one thing to say to you. Fuck. Off." With those parting words Spider made her way back to the tree line where she summoned a draemora that took the form of a butler.

"Madam, I have your tea." He said as the draemora handed Spider a steaming cup of hot tea topped with milk and a spoonful of sugar.

"Not exactly what I asked for but I'll take it." She said referring to her butler's choice of words rather than the tea itself. In fact that was one of the few things Spider had enjoyed that day before she realized she was possibly the most idiotic person in the world right now. "Why didn't I just use magic to remove menstruation?! Serana I swear if you can see what's happening right now and your laughing I'll bring you back and kill you again."

Little did Spider know that within Spider's amulet, Serana was laughing her little ass off at how badly Spider's mood had clouded her judgement. _I'm never letting this go._ She thought but still couldn't refrain from laughing inside her little room with a view.

* * *

Spider arrived at Nasuada's crimson pavilion along with Roran, Redbeard (who soon after Spider's exit had lost a hand to one of the empires soldiers who was thought to be dead) and his right hand man Ulhart after finally returning to the Varden encampment after days of being out in the wilderness Spider wanted to bathe, at least in Skyrim there was a lake or river she could use, but out there with only male soldiers for company, well let's say she liked her privacy in such matters.

Saphira was present along with Jormundur and of coarse Nasuada herself. Spider allowed the others in her group to speak of the bloodshed that the men without pain had caused without putting in her own input, no she was far more interested in that whilst Saphira was cleaning her scales to reveal their true brilliance, she was thinking aloud. " _... pointless dithering. Whether round ear, pointed ear, horned, or short, two legs seem addicted to dithering."_

 _"Whilst I think your exaggerating Saphira, I agree they do seem to be wasting time."_ Spider's sudden provocation for speech obviously threw Saphira off so Spider continued as the dragoness recovered. _"You were thinking aloud darling and really what sort of person would I be to agree with a dragon about talking of all things?"_

The question was posed jokingly yet Saphira's response was anything but. "A smart one." The glare she sent would have given a lesser man a heart attack. Luckily Spider wasn't a man anyway and she had killed too many creatures to take threats seriously. It's not like she really had anything left to lose any more.

 _"Saphira, your talking to a living legend who last week told a god to fuck off lest I kill it, it would really be smart to stave off your threats. Please."_

Saphira huffed but didn't anything more on the matter and so Spider turned her attention back to the others inside the pavilion, and it was then she noticed Roran had left. Of coarse Spider had listened in every once in a while knowing that Roran was to get a new commander and that he will get his assignment later in the day.

 _Just great! Another week of zero hygiene, wow don't I feel special. maybe magic will work._ Spider's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Nasuada talk of Eragon.

"...If Eragon is unable to hasten the end of the dwarves' clanmeet, then I fear we will no longer be able to count on the dwarves as allies during the battles to come. The only good thing to come out of such a disastrous outcome would be that Eragon return to us without further delay." Nasuada's words were of simple acceptance because try as she might, there would be nothing she could do about the situation.

Saphira had soon left the pavilion leaving Spider alone with the very people she disliked given their recent decisions, all except Jormundur, as she had not been with him long enough to know of the type of person he is. "Nasuada." At Spider's words the leader of the Varden turned her gaze upon her. "I wish to tell you under no uncertain means that should this new commander of Roran's insult either me or him I will not hesitate to kill him. Fair warning."

Spider strode out of the crimson pavilion without another word and headed for what would be heaven compared to the last few days. _At last I get a bath. I'll add scented soaps too because by the divines I need to get this stench off of me._

* * *

 **This one was over two thousand words! That calls for a celebration since its been what? A month since that's last happened.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.**


	7. You Left Without Me!

**Scattered Ashes**

 **Okay exams have been kicking my ass and still are but somehow I found time to write this (so proud). I have made a few changes to the Skyrim timeline, it is now 189 years after the events of the game and that is about it. Thank you.**

 **Potato man the semi omnipotent: Some serious shit is about to go down.**

 **Akshka: Pleasure to make your acquaintance.**

 **Quintain apprentice of Alduin: I can't forget you so here's your name too.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Things were not going Spider's way. She had missed the entire day that Roran was set to move out with his new commander, Edric, and now had to set off after them (despite the protests of Nasuada). Spider's mood only darkened when she realised she would have to walk to Roran because for some reason that was beyond her, Shadowmere refused to come. It was probably something to do with being in another world but Spider didn't care really. It brought back memories of the old days where she would just walk everywhere she travelled.

Now whilst Spider could force Shadowmere to cross over, Spider did care about the horses independence and somewhat trusted his decisions. So here she was travelling towards where she knew Roran was headed through an unknown land. Strange to know your destination in an unknown place, but when did Spider's life ever even resemble something normal?

It took Spider a few days but eventually she managed to catch up with the troops and one unhappy looking captain.

"Who are you and just what do you think your doing here?" The authority was clear in his voice. Edric looked the part of a commander and may well be competent enough so Spider gave him some leeway with the way he spoke to her.

"I am Spider PoisonBlood. Yes the dragon hunter PoisonBlood that defeated an elf in single combat." Spider's words were clearly dismissed by the captains who thought she was no more important than a tool.

"If thats the case then what are you doing here as there are clearly no dragons around unless you've brought me more trouble than that Stronghammer slacker." The captains words were not so well thought of if we take into account who's company he is in.

"One word." Said Spider.

"What?" The captain looked at Spider as if she had the head of a horse.

"One word is all it would take for me to kill you, I have seen no evidence that Roran is any more of a 'slacker' than anyone here. Now you would do well to think about what you say around me Edric.." Spider's words were calm and collected but left no room for doubt about what she meant.  
"Now if you would be so kind as to inform me of what's going on."

* * *

A number of hours had passed after Edric reluctantly explained his plan concerning the village up ahead and the host of the empires troops heading towards it. Spider had seen no real problem with the plan as it was perfectly sound. Three units of troops at different angles set to charge once the imperial soldiers turned their backs. But when has Spider ever gone along with a plan?

That was how Spider found herself leaning back against the wall of a house in the village awaiting the empires troops to grace the village with their presence.  
It didn't take long as the soldiers marched into the area as if they owned the place when the strangest thing happened, the dog Spider had noticed behind a few barrels had ran forward and started barking at the soldiers as if to say 'Get out.'

Spider knew exactly what the dog was saying after she had messed around with this Ancient Language this world had and gifted herself with a few abilities she thought she would need. This one was to do with the pet she was supposedly going to get thinking she may as well be able to talk to it.

The soldiers did no react well to the dogs attempts at getting them to go away and one even had the gall to throw a spear at the old boy. Bad move.

Spider stopped the spear mid flight using magic and ordered the dog to run via telepathy. Although not happy about leaving his owners, Spider assured him she would take care of them.

With the dog gone and some clearly baffled soldiers Spider made her way towards them.

"I'm sure you all have a perfectly good reason for throwing a spear at a defenceless animal, I'm still going to kill you for it." this gained some chuckles as Spider was dressed in her simple pale blue dress and not the demonic armour she is famed for.

There was a scream as a man with white hair was dragged out of a house the soldiers were searching alongside a young woman and a young boy no older than 11. They were thrown over towards Spider where the soldiers made a semicircle around them, facing away from the Vardens forces.

The captain dropped down from his horse and stepped in front of them all and spoke. "You have made a mistake staying here." and without warning unsheathed sword and almost decapitated the man. Almost.

His sword was met with another ghostly, demonic weapon that looked as if it belonged in the deepest recesses of hell itself. Well he was half right.

The shocked officer looked up to see it was the woman in the pale blue dress holding the eerie sword and made to speak only to have his head removed from his shoulders.

"I love conjuration, it's so freeing to not have to carry around a sword that looks so obvious." Spider's words were met with shocked silence before the empires soldiers training took over and they moved to attack only to be met with the on coming charge of the Varden.

Spider quickly grabbed the family and dragged them away from the battlefield until it was only visible in the distance. "Listen to me carefully, run to a safe place and return once the battle is over but remember to leave it for at least one hour to ensure it is truly over." She looked into the eyes of each family member until they all nodded and ran towards the now close forest area to wait this slaughter out.

 _Now for the boring part._ Spider thought as she removed her pale blue dress and other 'civilian' attire and donned her famous demonic armour set. _Time to see if this Edric fellow hasn't ruined things already._

Spider used her stealth skills to make her way across the battlefield after taking her time to get there in order to formulate a plan. She then realized that for this situation it was her best bet to just 'wing it' and decided that first she had to find Roran.

It took some searching but Spider found him using detect life which drained her magika fairly quickly.

Roran was in the middle of the battle seemingly invincible as all who came to oppose him were soon dealt with by the blows his hammer stuck. _He earned the name Stronghammer didn't he._ Spider thought to herself before joining the fray clearly surprising the soldiers, both friend and enemy.

Spider only had to hack and slash her way through the few soldiers that remained although there was one skilled warrior who gave her a good fight for a few seconds before his concentration slipped and spider sliced open his gut allowing his entrails to spill out onto the battlefield, although Spider took no time to admire her work as she neared Roran who had multiple injuries that needed seeing to.

Spider parried a blow with one hand whilst throwing a healing spell at Roran with the other. Spider fully turned to face her opponent who had swung to the left. Spider yet again parried the blow and readied a weak fire spell in her fist. Waiting for an opening Spider punched the imperial soldier in the face, the fire burning away his flesh and charring the bone.

Seeing how it was almost over Spider decided to make herself useful and go heal the injured troops who had gotten hurt in the battle.

* * *

The battle was over. They had won but at great cost, most of Rorans troops survived but the teams that Edric and Sand commanded only had a few men left. 'Luckily' one of these men was Edric himself who made his way over to Roran and Roran to him.

Both looked at eachother dead in the eye and a silence stretched over the village. Edric was the first to speak. "How any of your men survived?"

"Most. Not all but most."

Edric nodded. "And Carn?"

"He lives... what of Sand?"

"A soldier shot him during his charge. He died but a few minutes ago." Edric looked passed Roran, then toward the mound of bodies. "You defied my orders, Stronghammer."

"I did." with Rorans words Edric held out an open hand towards him.

"Captain no!" exclaimed Harold stepping forward "If it wasn't for Roran none of us would be standing here. And you should have seen what he did; he slew nearly two hundred by himself!" though his words had no effect on the unmoving captain as he still had his open hand outstretched. Roran also remained impassive. Turning to him Harold said "Roran you know the men are yours. Just say the word and we will-"

Roran silenced him with a glare. "Don't be a fool."

between thin lips, Edric said "At least you are not completely devoid of sense. Harold, keep your teeth shut unless you want to lead the pack horses the whole way back." after Edric was finished Roran lifted his hammer and handed it to Edric. Then he unbuckled his belt, upon which hung his sword and his dagger, and those too he surrendered to Edric.

"I have no other weapons." he said. Edric nodded, grimly and slung the sword belt over one shoulder.

"Roran Stronghammer, I hereby relieve you of command. Have I your word of honour you will not attempt to flee?"

"You do."

"Then you will make yourself useful where you may, but in all else you ill comport yourself as a prisoner." Edric looked around and pointed to another warrior. "Fuller, you will assume Rorans position until we return to the main body of the Varden and Nasuada can decide what is to be done about this."

"Yes, sir." said Fuller.

* * *

Spider was sprinting back towards the Varden camp almost as soon as she had healed the first soldier as she had learned that her frost draemora had faded back into oblivion and that can only mean one of two things, one: It had lost it's energy to go on. Or two: it died.

Since Spider had given the draemora an energy gem she sincerely doubted it ran out of power and so that only left option two.

It may have been nothing but there was no way in oblivion Spider was taking that chance. Unfortunately for Roran, Spider had bolted before Edric made him a prisoner so she had no idea about his current situation.

This time since Spider took absolutely no rest breaks and was Sprinting instead of walking (AKA: she over-used whirlwind sprint to get there) she made it to the Vardens encampment very quickly.

Spider rushed straight to Katrina to ask about the draemora when the answer stared her right in the face.

The empire had sent another host of soldiers to attack the Varden camp, their bodies littered the field, all covered in frost and that left Spider to come to her own conclusion _Fought his way to the centre and self destructed. Clever one._ She thought as Katrina ran up to her.

"Spider! Where's Roran?" She asked looking for her husband but seeing no sign of him.

Putting her fears to rest Spider said "Roran's fine, he is with the rest of the soldiers and will be heading back." Katrina calmed down but still looked concerned "He will return in a few days, don't worry."

Katrina looked away towards the field of corpses. "Sorry about your Ice... thing." she said, her words sincere but Spider waved it off.

"It's no trouble. He did his job and protected you from danger." Spider then asked if Katrina was harmed and upon hearing the negative departed to her tent to bathe. What? Girls gotta keep clean.

* * *

No more than a day had passed before Spider found new excitement in the Vardens camp, Spider was merely walking through minding her own business when the sounds of anger and disdain entered her hearing. The Varden was no stranger to arguments within it as with any large army, especially one with as many races as this but only on a few occasions had Spider heard this level of hatred in the voices of arguing soldiers. Murder was involved.

Spider wasted no time in finding the source of the disturbance and quickly found it was not to her liking as it did indeed involve murder, but the reason for it was what brought a foul taste to Spider's mouth.

"That's right, I managed to kill three of the horned fuckers!" yelled a man at the top of his lungs. He was in the centre of a group of humans with a group of angry looking urgals opposite them shouting back that he was a coward to kill them whilst they slept.

"STOP!" Spider shouted which had gotten the attention of everyone present including Nasuada who was also making her way towards the disturbance. "Will one of you please explain what is going on."

The man who claimed to have killed three of the urgals stepped towards Spider looking overly pleased with himself and quiet happily explained in great detail how he murdered three people and there was nothing the urgals could do about it.

"And it serves those horned fuckers right! They are a stain upon this world and deserve to be stamped out." his remarks got a one or two cheers from the human crowd but no more.

Spider looked from the man to the urgals then back to the man himself with a look of outright disgust. It looked as if the man was about to insult her for being a sympathiser before he screamed in pain.

It started from the bottom before slowly Spider used her magical skills to literally tear him apart. She took her time, making him scream in agony as she ripped his flesh in two before she finally got to his chest and ended it quickly sending two halves of the man on either side of her.

In reality the process only took around seven seconds but it could be garanteed it felt like an eternity to the spectators and even longer to the victim of Spider's anger.

Turning to the human crowd Spider spoke calmly "Would anyone else like to add another racist comment?" When she only had people backing away from her in answer she took it as her queue to continue speaking. "Let it be known that I do not tolerate racism of any kind and so long as you are kind to each other I will protect you, but should you turn against one another, I will end you."

Spider made her way towards the group of urgals who looked at her warily. "Should anyone wish to say their last goodbye's to the dead I can bind their spirit back to their body for a short while before they will be released."

Nodding in understanding the urgals lead Spider to their dead.

* * *

 **Please note that this is a rejected part of the story that you may read if you wish. It is where Spider finds Roran earlier, just after he rescues captain Edric.**

 **Alternate take:**

Roran along with Edric were at the side of a house and Edric had a scowl set upon his features. "Have those men down at once. They have succeded in breaking the soldiers' discipline. Now we must rely upon honest blade-work to dispose of them." said Edric with an air of command in his voice.

"There are too few of us left to attack the soldiers directly!" Protested Roran. "They outnumber us better than three to one."

"Then we shall make up in valour for what we lack in numbers!" Edric bellowed. "I was told you had courage, Stronghammer, but obviously rumour is mistaken and you are as timid as a frightened rabbit. Now do as your told and do not question me again." No sooner had Edric finished his sentence an arrow pierced his throat and pinned him to the wall of the house.

Spider emerged from her hiding place shocking the soldiers who were near her. Sheathing her bow, Spider made her way towards Eric who was gurgling and pointing at her frantically, probably trying to order his troops to attack her. "What's that Eddie? I'm sorry it appears that there's an arrow in your throat so I can't understand you."

Contrary to popular belief, Spider was no longer a psycho murderer and after a few seconds of just watching Edric squirm, she grabbed hold of the shaft of the arrow and ripped it from his throat causing a bigger hole to take the originals place. Spider then used her restoration magic to heal the commanders injury and waited for him to recover.

"I would suggest you rest now, otherwise you'll most likely die of exhaustion." Spider's words were honest though said as if poking fun at the commanders situation. He attempted speech but it didn't end well considering his throat was still healing.

"Now you will see how a real leader commands her troops."

* * *

 **Well that's it for this update. I would ask about any insults people may want Spider to use because I also want her to be witty.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	8. Now she's Pissed

**Scattered Ashes**

 **I still have exams but here's another chapter anyway, yes I'm awesome I know.**

 **This will be the chapter where everyone is shown their place and who is really in charge, because we all know how this fight will end.**

 **Akshka: Well this story loves you too.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Urgals were a lot more understanding than most. They knew that the dead would not stay animated and be able to say their goodbye's for long, so they got it over with, said they're fair wells and allowed Spider to simply release their spirit from the mortal vessel. Unlike most who would have begged Spider to let them stay for just a little longer.

Spider allowed the urgals to grieve in their own way as she left their section of the camp intending to take up the matter of the urgals deaths with Nasuada. It was appalling that members of the Varden turn against themselves even though they know full well that the empire can crush them if Galbatorix sends out a large enough army.

Spider approached the crimson pavilion only to be stopped by Nasuada's Nighthawks, blades drawn. "Before I force my way through, I will ask what in the name of Akotosh has gotten into you?" Spider was only met with glares from the elite warriors and this did not help her mood at all. "Move aside."

When her order was not followed Spider did what she did best. She fought. Drawing her sword Spider lunged at the warriors and was able pacify one with her speed alone. Twisting to dodge the blade of one Nighthawke another came from the left forcing Spider to parry and leave her side vulnerable to attack.

Of the two warriors that remained, a dwarf and a human, it was the dwarf who used his smaller stature to his advantage and attempted to strike at one of the openings by the abdomen in the demonic armour his opponent was wearing.

His strike was true, but he could not have predicted the defence of the daedric armour being so much that even the supposed openings were armoured a little way in so as Spider moved, the blade of his sword snapped off when the opening closed.

The dwarf had only a few seconds to register this and stare at the remains of his sword before his world went dark as the butt of Spiders dagger slammed into his skull rendering him unconscious. Spider more sensed than heard the oncoming sword strike of the human that was still standing. Throwing her dagger where she thought the man was, she twisted around to find that it had found it's mark in the man's wrist.

However his injury did not stop him from taking a final swing at Spider who caught the blade of the sword in her armoured hand. The warrior looked at her, shocked at the action, but was not given much time to dwell as Spider broke off half of his sword, holding it as one would a dagger.

Throwing her sword into the dirt blade first so it stuck up, Spider used her free hand to grasp the front of the soldiers armour and dragged him closer to the face of her demonic helmet. The fear in his eyes was very real as Spider's dragon self was wreaking havoc in the man's mind. His silent pleas fell upon deaf ears when Spider slowly pushed the blade through his gut until it protruded out the other side.

Releasing her grip on the blade Spider delivered a solid kick to the Nighthawk sending flying into the pavilion. Spider retrieved her sword and entered the tent seeing a few other Nighthawkes in defensive positions around Nasuada and king Orrin, though mostly Nasuada. Spider decided to ignore them and made her way towards the downed warrior to get back her weapon.

Spider once again having all of her equipment turned to face Nasuada, though it was difficult considering she was behind a group of elite warriors consisting of two dwarves, an urgal and two humans.

"Nasuada, my patience is running thin." the threat was obvious and Nasuada, having witnessed Spider's power took the sensible root and called off her guards, though they still looked ready to pounce at the slightest movement from Spider. "You are probably the best example of basket heads I have ever had the displeasure of meeting."

The insult sailed over their heads and most just gave Spider a confused look. Seeing as she was getting nowhere this way Spider decided it was time to address the matter directly.

"I wish to speak to you about the incident this morning."

"I too wished to discuss what happened." Nasuada kept calm despite the fear that Spider instilled in her. She would rather face Galbatorix himself, even he would have been kinder to Othmund for killing urgals. Hell he wouldn't have even cared!

"Then say your part and get it over with, fighting your guards is not what I planned to do today." Spider was as irritated at the turn of events as she sounded.

"It was not within your authority to execute Othmund. What you've done has sent the people of the Varden into a panic, they're scared to leave their tents." there was truth to her words but it was not going to dissuade Spider.

"You allowed very obvious racists into the Varden which relies on maintaining an alliance between multiple races. I think we can all see the flaw." Nasuada was about to interrupt but Spider beat her to the punch. "I will deal with the people, you should try and repair the relationship between the urgals and humans."

there was no room for another comment as Spider swept out of the tent but not before firing off a quick healing spell at the downed Nighthawk, this small act of kindness gained her no favours however as she had healed the wound around the blade, giving him a constant reminder.

* * *

It took some persuading but finally, Spider had gathered most of the Varden out into an open area just beyond the camp. Even the wounded were placed out to hear what she had to say.

"People of the Varden. My actions this morning not what I had planned, nor would I plan such a thing unless I had good reason." The crowd still looked doubtfully to Spider so she continued her speech. "I believe that with every evil, there must come a good to counteract it. And so I offer you all this gift."

When Spider had finished a sea of golden light flowed from her body and enveloped the entirety of the Varden who had gathered before Spider, filling them with a sense of warmness and content some had never known. Those who wanted to be scared could not find a reason to be as they were overcame by a sense of happiness.

When Spider felt the time was right she forced the mass of golden light to soar far into the Sky and explode into the shape of a giant golden dragon that looked to be breathing healing fire down to the crowd below.

When the Spectacle was over, Spider had another announcement. "You will find all of your wounds and any of your scars or even limbs that were missing have now been healed back to the way your body was originally." Spider's speech was met with great cheers that could be heard from far and wide.

* * *

A day had passed and Spider was forced to let the golden dragon dissipate as it was beginning to take a toll on her strength, a show so big lasting so long was a miracle to all but Spider was sure she could have held it longer had she wanted. It was just a case of there was no longer a point as all within the Varden had now been healed and it was nothing more than a beacon.

Spider was surprised she had missed Saphira's parting in order to return to Eragon but thought nothing of it. She would be able to arrive at the dwarves home at around the same time as Saphira in order to check on Eragon. But first Spider wanted to ensure Roran's safe return and wouldn't want to depart without ensuring that he is safe.

It was around midday when Spider had heard that Roran had returned but she missed him and he escaped her to enter Nasuada's pavilion before she could even get a word in so she made herself busy for some time before realising that Katrina had run out of Nasuada's pavilion on the verge of tears.

 _How odd. I would never have thought Nasuada would do something to make Katrina so upset._ She thought as she made her way towards the crimson pavilion where no doubt Nasuada awaited her within.

The guards simply let Spider through, wary of what she did to the last Nighthawks that stopped her, however they were ready to attack at a moments notice should it be required. Even if they lost their lives defending their lady.

Upon entering the tent Spider found it strangely empty. There was no sign of Nasuada anywhere and this is what made Spider suspicious. The only time Nasuada went out would be for special occasions.

Stepping out of the pavilion Spider was headed towards her own tent when Katrina ran straight into her tears flowing like rivers from her eyes.

"Spider, please it's Roran. Nasuada she.. she..." Spider had to hear no more from the distressed woman. Casting a quick calm spell Spider rushed to where Katrina was pointing. Spider wasted no time in calling for an ally she still had left.

" **DUR NEH VIIR!**

A great tear opened in the ground and fire spewed out of the monstrous opening. The large skull of a dragon with the remains of scales and flesh still clinging to it's bony face. Great dragon wings with hardly any flesh or scales left ripped their way out of the opening and the colossal creature fully emerged from the tear in all his undead glory.

Spider leapt upon the dragons lowered neck, which was still no easy feat considering the size of Durnehviir is about the equivalent of a small mountain. Spider had no time greetings as she directed the undead creature to where she was told Roran was in danger.

Durnehviir reached the place in seconds as his great strides made short work of the distance between him and his destination.

The scene before Spider took her by surprise, Roran was tied by his wrists to a flogging pole and it looked as if he were about to be flogged but was saved by Spider's timely intervention. If only she were a little sooner.

Roran was groaning in pain from the impact of the whip on his back, with only a sack cloth for protection he was left to deal with the consequences of the attack on his body.

Spider only had to see the blood that streaked slowly down his shirt to know enough to figure out what had happened.

"Nasuada!" She yelled at the top of her lungs and searched for the leader of the Varden in the sea of people that had come to watch the proceedings. Finding her target Spider focused her energy on giving the mental command to Durnehviir _"Keep them from disturbing me."_

" **Yes Qahnaarin I will do as you say."**

Spider took almost no notice of the stares of disgust and amazement that her dragon was getting, his size and ability to speak aloud being what amazed them, his appearance is what disgusted them. And the stench of death that filled the air around him.

Dismounting the dragon Spider did her second shout. **"MUL QAH DIIV!"** The ancient words of power awakened Spider's dragon that resided deep within her very soul as it took ethereal form around her, cloaking Spider in draconic armour that glowed with an aura of pure, unrestrained power.

All parted in order to let Spider have a direct route to Nasuada who was frozen in place with fear as Spider's haunting glare sent fear crashing down upon her in waves. Even her steadfast Nighthawks were held back in awe and fear of what Spider had now become.

Finally reaching her target Spider stopped and stared directly into Nasuada's eyes, as if seeing her very soul. "I will offer you one chance, and one chance alone to come up with a _damn_ good reason as to why you have decided to do this." Seeing that Nasuada was still staring in fear Spider decided to speed things up. "TALK!"

"R-Roran disobeyed his captain... as with any member of the Varden he is to be punished." Nasuada was barley able to say a word more as the ever darkening aura that belonged to Spider appeared to grow more fierce in it's endeavour.

Spider strode towards Roran who was looking less frightened than everyone else since Spider was avoiding him with her aura, but who wouldn't be scared of seeing even a portion of the great dragoness' might?

"Does she speak the truth Roran, and if she does what was your reason for it?" Spider spoke calmly despite her temper

"What she says is true and my reason was that if I had obeyed orders, then every soldier with me would have died, myself included." Roran took a few more moments before speaking again. "Captain Edric had basically ordered us to die fighting. By disobeying orders, more survived under my command than any would have under Edrics."

Shocked gasps were heard across the sea of people whom Spider had mostly released from her aura's vice like grip. Well released? It's more like shielding them from the shear force of it which was tiring her out more than she cared to admit.

"Nasuada and Edric. Get your sorry asses up here!" At her command the two who had earned Spiders ire approached the whipping post, looking reasonably frightened as she had neglected to shield them.

Turning to face the crowd Spider began to speak. "People of the Varden! There is one thing above all else you strive for! It is the very heart of your cause, tell me now if I am wrong but do you not demand justice for all the crimes that have been committed by the Empire?!" A fierce roar escaped the crowd as they were riled up by Spider. "Then you should first turn to look at your own." The crowd quietened down, not fully understanding what Spider meant. "The crimes of the empire may not be judged by another who has also committed heinous acts. Will you allow this man, who has saved your soldiers, your friends, your families, your heroes, to be punished for doing just that?" Spider had driven the crowd with the way she spoke and she wasn't even finished yet.

Turning back to face the two responsible for the situation Spider used the influence she had over the crowd to invoke a trial. "This man has lead hundreds of men to their deaths. This man has killed those who you relied on and has stained the Varden with his actions!" Clearly angered the crowd started shouting abuse at the Captain until Spider again spoke. "The only punishment fit to cleanse the Varden of this man is his death, are you with me!" The great roars were close to sending tremors through the ground as the crowd heartily agreed with Spiders judgement.

"The people have spoken." was the last thing Edric heard before he was grabbed and thrown directly into Durnehviir's maw by Spider. His body was visible through the tears as it slowly travelled to the great dragon's stomach.

Spider had no patience to watch this, already turning to Nasuada. "And it was you who issued this punishment." Nasuada stood still, scared out of her mind. Drawing her dagger Spider pressed it to the leader's throat. "You have one more chance before you've made just one too many mistakes."

Spider removed the dagger from Nasuada's throat and spoke once again to the people. "I will ensure that your dragon rider is safe and promise to return him safe." Cheers once again broke up from the crowd. "But" the crowd quieted to listen. "Don't take out your anger too harshly on Nasuada, she has a stressful job and has handled it better than most, yet mistakes are inevitable for any leader."

with those closing words, Spider vanished. Off on her way to see just how well Eragon was fairing with the dwarves.

* * *

 **I enjoyed this chapter, did you? Anyway there it is for you to read and enjoy.**

 **Thank you.**


	9. Vengeance

**Scattered Ashes**

 **Super fast chapter update GO! I know you love me.**

 **Fin gaaf lost kriaan pogaan. Lets see you translate that for a small spoiler.**

 **Anyway, your probably wondering about what happened to Durnehviir after the last chapter aren't you? Well in short, since he can't spend too long away from his forced home, Durnehviir had to return after a few hours but I will say that he spent those hours flying free across the skies of Algaesia and enjoyed every second of it (He may have attacked a city that was close by but that's only a minor detail).**

 **Quintain Apprentince of Alduin: I just can't deal with a leaderless Varden, honestly their like children. Besides I need Nasuada for another purpose... (She and Murtagh will make babies damn it! And they will fight Eragon and Arya's babies for my amusement! I'm not crazy I swear).**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

As it would turn out, Spider was faster than Saphira in making it to Tronjheim thanks to her near boundless energy and her poor abused throat which she had been using to shout her way to the dwarves home.

Now Spider was anything but naïve and had done her research into this world including it's history and geographical surroundings. This allowed her to know where she was going since she had memorised it upon learning the information. Benefits of having dragon souls living with you, at least one of them will remind you of something as if it were your own thought's that sparked the memory.

Getting to Tronjheim before Saphira may prove to make things difficult however, as now Spider had to gently ease her way into the dwarves society and also tell them the fact that she is essentially a God after consuming the soul of another God. Then there was the fact that she was also said to be the daughter of two other Gods despite having mortal parents and making the God who's soul she consumed her brother. And you thought Eragon's family was complicated.

"It is my pleasure to meet you all, my name is Spider PoisonBlood, I have been given many titles meaning different things, some being more reputable than others." Spider was stood in front of the council of dwarves (and Eragon) who were still just staring at her until one finally spoke.

"You still have not explained why we should allow you to witness the proceedings." The dwarf who Spider had more than a few choice words to say to but held her tongue on the matter.

"Well since you've put it so bluntly I shall explain in such a way that even _you_ will understand." clearly insulted the dwarf stood and walked up to Spider in a threatening manner.

Using his index finger the dwarf poked Spider in the gut multiple times whilst letting out a stream of garble that she could only perceive as his native language. Though this did not gain him anything in terms of mercy.

Spider was garbed in an elegant deep blue dress that had golden threads spinning a web-like pattern over the dress, she had blue gloves of the same shade with a similar web-like pattern on them in golden thread. To finish the look Spider was wearing her simple golden boots that were quite comfortable if you asked her.

As a consequence of this choice of attire, Spider looked almost completely non threatening. Almost. If any were to look past the beauty of her ensemble and look into her eyes, they would see that at times, they would gain a draconic quality and turn to slits. This alone show's that on the inside, she is a dragon, and has the strength to back it up.

Grabbing the dwarf's hand with more force than necessary, Spider ended his futile assault.

"You have five seconds" she knelt down to his level with a stern expression, "to waddle your ass back over to your chair and forget this ever happened."

The drarf looked as if he were about to argue until one voice came from beside Eragon. "My listener, do you require assistance in this matter?" The ghost Lucien had materialised and had some of the dwarves go as far as to get up and back themselves against a wall.

"You're the one he answers to?" one asked, and while Spider merely nodded in response to the dwarf she was secretly proud Lucien had instilled fear in the dwarves and therefore of her.

"Lucien, you may go." She spoke to the spectral figure.

"Yes, my listener." and with that, he dissipated and left Spider in a room with scared dwarf clan leaders. And Eragon. _Great._

…...

Hours after that disastrous first meeting, arguments were had over religion and Spider being a 'pretender' though these arguments soon came to an abrupt end when the dwarves had managed to offend not one, but two daedric princes.

Darkness enveloped every crack and crevice within the confines of the meeting room and a dark chuckle that seemed to resonate from everywhere and nowhere echoed throughout the room.

"I hear that these half men are doubting our existence, sister."

Another voice accompanied the first. "Were it not for my good mood, they would be nothing more than a pile of ash."

Spider felt the need to intervene and possibly save some lives in the process. "My ladies," she curtsied respectfully. "It has been too long since we last met."

"That is true, but it is not as though you haven't been keeping busy." Replied the deep yet rich voice of Nocturnal, referring to Spider's recent adventures in this new land. "I believe that's the dress you wore at the Emperors crowning, is it not?"

"Yes, though that dress was made of a red fabric by request of the emperor." Spider could feel Nocturnal giving her a look. "It was his special day, who was I to deny him." She said, slightly flustered at the suggestion Nocturnal's face was clearly making.

"It is of little importance, we were only here to prove a point," Azura turned to face her. "Oh and Spider, please use my star, it's been ever so long since a soul has wandered in it's crystal cage."

That was the last thing that either daedra said before the room returned to normal and everyone found they could move again as they had been held still by the power of the two powerful beings (with the exception of Spider who could move anyway).

Spider faced the dwarves, "This is why you don't question my gods, they actually show up when you challenge them."

…...

Spider was finally done arguing with the dwarves about being in the voting room or whatever it was called, she didn't care. Spider had elected to stand for the proceedings as she didn't like sitting down in the company of people she doesn't know. Call it a habit.

Eragon was leaning forward, every muscle in his body tense, as a white haired dwarf woman Hadfala, chief of Dur Grimst Ebardac, rose from the table and uttered a short line in her native language.

Murmuring into Eragons left ear, a dwarf seemed to translate what she was saying and Spider just caught what he was saying. "On behalf of mine clan, I vote for Grimsborith Orik as our new king."

next Galdheim od Durgrimst Feldunost, although he was so short, he was taller sitting than he was standing. "On behalf of mine clan," he declared "I vote for Grimsborith Nado as our new king."

Turning his head to the side, orik spoke to Eragon in an undertone but Spider honestly had no interest in what their conversation was going to be about. She was only concerned about getting Orik elected for the dwarves aid to the Varden. By any means necessary.

A round faced dwarf was stroking the end of his yellow beard, looking pleased with himself. Then another dwarf rose from the table voting for Orik. It seemed to be going well, but it appeared that everyone was looking towards a particular dwarf and silence dominated the room.

The apparently influential dwarf said. "On behalf of mine clan, I vote for Grimsborith Nado as our new king." A wave of soft exclamations echoed around the room, and Nado's pleased expression broadened.

Yet another dwarf and yet another vote against Orik happened after the other dwarf's vote, and this only helped irritate Spider even more until the dwarf a dwarven woman voted for Orik, evening out the votes.

It was Nado's turn to speak "One behalf of mine clan, I vote for myself as our new king. If you will have me, I promise to rid our country of these outlanders who have polluted it, and I promise to devote our gold to our own people and not the necks of the elves, humans and _urgals._ This I swear upon mine families honour."

There was no time to react. There was nothing that could have been done. Nado's mind was viciously assaulted as a force stronger than any could hope to match, forced it's way inside of his head and shown him the horrors of what Spider could really do. Once there was a proud mountain that was the home base of the blades after Spider had removed them from _her_ temple. Now there was nothing more than a smoking crater, not even the dead would find peace on that land as the ghosts of those that wronged Spider awoke every night in pure agony for the crimes they had committed against her.

"That is what happened to those whom I thought had honour and betrayed me in a way you could never hope to understand." Spider paused to reign in her emotions on the matter. "This is what will happen if you let innocent lives pass away when there was every chance you could have saved them."

Spider had not realized that, since her emotional side distracted her, she had broadcast that memory to everyone in the room. Some looked in awe at her, the fact that she had the power to destroy such a mountain was not something to take lightly.

"Should either of you be crowned king, remember what will happen should you use the power you have gained for selfish means." Spider finished her speech and returned to being silent. Allowing the vote to continue.

…...

Orik was to be crowned king and the ceremony was to take place but that was later, for now, Spider had an appointment to keep with the new king.

"Orik, if I may take a moment of your time." The new king turned to face the Dovahkiin and had a suspicion about what she had in mind but it was not the case. "Tell me, am I required to gift you with something during the ceremony?"

"It is not required since you owe no fealty, but if you feel the need to get a gift for the occasion, then I'm not going to stop you." Orik was being friendly with Spider since without her story of honour he wouldn't have gotten so many votes.

"I should be able to find something." She spoke almost cryptically but she had to leave in order to find Eragon and let Orik get back to his duties.

"Where did that boy get to?" She said out loud and decided to merely seek out his mind. So much quicker.

She soon located Eragon and sped off to him only to find that Saphira had arrived. Not wanting to interrupt the two, Spider hid herself from their view using her invisibility spell.

…...

The ceremony was going ahead without a hitch. The music was playing, all traditions were followed and even the priest who voted against Orik had come to be part of the ceremony.

That was, until a strange figure seemingly made of pink rose petals formed in front of the kneeling king.

This was supposedly the dwarven god Guntera. Every dwarf bowed down to the being as it's presence was felt in everyone's mind. When the God spoke, his words held power that made the dwarves bow lower and even Eragon whom Spider was next to lower his head.

But this was not the first God Spider had defied and he would not be the last. Guntera turned his head to stare at Spider in her full daedric armour, head held high and an unknown look of defiance to the God.

It's consciousness reached out to Spider and attempted to force it's way in. That was a big mistake.

Spider had lived for longer than most and made many friends along the way. Spider had the power of Nocturnal, Azura, Hircine, Boethiah, Clavicus Vile, Malacath, Hermaeus Mora, and Sheogorath at her disposal should any rival of theirs attempt to harm their favoured champion. Needless to say that once the God felt their presence and power as well as thousands of dragons snarling at him, Guntera backed off.

The exchange had lasted several minutes as the God stared at Spider but did not again attempt to gain entry into her mind. The people had noticed the exchange and shifted uncomfortably until Guntera finally continued with the ceremony, and crowned Orik king.

Spider was watching the proceedings with interest until she felt Eragon's consciousness reach out to her and she let him in. _"Yes Eragon?"_

" _What was that? And why did it stare at you for so long?"_ He asked, curiosity getting the better of him yet again.

" _Eragon, that was an echo of a God that once belonged to a forgotten age. I am not sure if that means that he has lost his power but I do know that even this echo has wants, else it wouldn't have tried to enter my mind."_

" _It entered your mind?"_

" _No, it tried to. Though it soon realized that I am not the forgiving type and when you have the power equal to a God, well he soon gave up the chase."_

Eragon could only stare at her, and Spider couldn't lie, she enjoyed the look of awe he gave her. But that was to be cut short as the ceremony continued. Eventually it was time to give gifts to the king and it was Eragon who insisted that he and Saphira go last. Seeing no point in arguing, Spider agreed.

Spider arrived at the dais and gave a short bow out of respect for Orik. "King of the dwarven people, Orik, I offer you something that has been precious to those who have owned it and the envy of those who have not. I Spider PoisonBlood give to you Volendrung, the hammer of might.

Spider presented the ancient artifact that glowed with power. "This weapon will fill you with strength for every time you strike an enemy, ensuring that on the battlefield, you will never tire and always be ready for the next enemy who dares to cross your path.

Orik took the gift and marvelled at the craftsmanship of the weapon. This was something that had lasted through time and would never fade as others will. This is a great gift and he was thankful for it.

"I am honoured by your gift, please accept my gratitude." he said in the hopes of maintaining a positive relationship with the Dovahkiin.

"The honour is mine, king Orik. I must bid you farewell for there is something I wish to attend to before I depart." Orik nodded in understanding and allowed Spider to go. This unfortunately meant that she missed Saphira's gift of returning the Star Sapphire to it's former glory but you can't have everything. She had learned that the hard way.

…...

Spider was not pleased. It had been two days since the ceremony and she, Eragon and Saphira were outside the elves home, Ellesmera. They had made excellent time since Spider had directed the wind to blow in the opposite direction and they were basically carried to the elven city.

However this lead to the problem of Spider actually being let into the city in the first place.

"Eragon." Spider said with strain evident in her voice. "If this elf does not give me permission to pass through into the city I swear to the divines I will just walk past him."

Eragon was about to talk Spider out of it just as she noticed the elf give her yet another patient smile. _If no one holds me back I'm going to tear this elf limb from limb and feed the remains to the wolves._ As you can see, she was not pleased.

"Fuck your traditions, I'm walking past you and I _dare_ you to try and stop me." Spider walked on and almost made it a foot past the elf before he appeared in front of her with blinding speed and made a grab for her sword in an attempt to disarm her.

Seeing exactly what the elf was doing sparked something in Spider she thought she had buried. For her all turned black.

A very different aspect of Spider's soul was set free and had taken over. Vengeance. This crushing spirit let nothing get in the way of it's objective. Since Spider had triggered the memory back at the dwarves home, the feint stirrings of the spirit had started.

The moment that the elf had made a grab for her sword meant his death.

Vengeance grasped the elf's arm and with incredible strength, crushed it from the wrist rendering it useless. But before the elf could even comprehend the pain he was punched in the face and sent flying through a nearby tree, before landing, unmoving in a heap on the ground.

Without a seconds respite Vengeance had grabbed the back of the elf's shirt and was dragging him back to a shocked Eragon and Saphira. Vengeance summoned an ethereal wolf and threw the elf to it. Her meaning obvious.

Eragon had snapped out of it and yelled to Vengeance, "SPIDER! STOP!"

This caused Vengeance to pause and feel it's control waver as Spider began to awaken. Vengeance was a part of Spider and only sought to protect her, so it was in Vengeances nature to attack anything linked to her memory of Sykra. Vengeance knew when it was time to let Spider return and so it did but not without a last withering look to the elf who had tried to take Spider's only memory of Sykra and protection from the pain.

Saphira had killed the wolf preventing it from harming Gilderien, and both she and Eragon were watching Spider as she appeared to return to them, no longer the one who had brutalised Gilderien but back to her 'normal' self.

"What happened?" she asked before seeing the beaten body of the elf you had stopped her. Seeing as she was responsible Spider felt the need to heal the elf. Restoration magic flowed over his body and healed his every injury and gave him the feeling of warmth.

The elf soon got to his feet and turned to look at Spider who spoke first. "I will not apologize for what happened. You were the one who reached for my blade when it was not necessary, but now you see that even if you wished to, you can not stop me from entering should I wish, now it's either you give me permission or I will walk in myself and should you attempt to stop me... well you know how I will react but next time I will not heal you."

The elf only nodded before he disappeared and Spider took that as their queue to enter the city.

…...

 **Well this has been a little bit of a pain to write but it was still fun so no complaints. Also if anyone remembers the name Sykra from an earlier chapter I take my virtual hat off to you sir/madam.**

 **Who wants Spider to have a romance? I'm being completely honest when I say I just want to put 'dragon dick' in a sentence.**

 **Thank you.**


	10. A Dragon's Past

**Scattered Ashes**

 **Fin dovah kriist krent ahrk gruth. Yes this is a thing now.**

 **Lucien did something that wasn't very polite and took a lot of time to clean up so you know we'll be getting to that, but we'll also dive into Spider's past and see**

 **how she gained the part of her soul known only as 'Vengeance'.**

 **Quintan Apprentince of Alduin: Who can she romance then, I'm curios because I have no idea what to do with this girl.**

 **Akshka: I won't stop I swear!**

 **WARNING! THIS NEEDS TO BE READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE!**

 **Spider's son and husband were Argonian. She was able to birth Sykra because she just wanted to, so she was able to make herself able to give birth to a child of another race.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Spider was sat down just watching the huge golden dragon and he watched her in return. The conversation around her was dulled as she stared into the dragon's eyes. "You know I've killed dragon's for less." She suddenly spoke, alerting the other two at the table.

Oromis was the first to recover from the statement and asked, "My lady, why would you threaten my dragon and by extension me in my own home?" He spoke as if being wise but, Spider being Spider had an answer for everything.

"Did you know that it's considered rude in the cultured world to stare, especially at a guest? Because that's exactly what your dragon's been doing for the past ten minutes." She replied adding a sliver of venom to the statement. She hated being called rude by anyone if it was they who were at fault originally.

" _Worry not Oromis, I doubt that the two legs would get very far in killing me, even with my handicap."_ Said Glaedr who was not being at all welcoming to the guest.

"Let me tell you a story dovah. There was once a dragon god of destruction who was heralded as the world eater. Oh he was big, bad and angry, but he had one flaw, his overconfidence was the undoing of him. He stood at least twenty times taller than you and I'm willing to bet had a lot more bite than you. It was my blade that took Alduin's life in combat." Spider paused and glared at the golden dragon for effect, "What makes you think that you stand a chance of beating the woman who devoured the world eaters soul?"

Silence dominated the group as they all took in what Spider had told them. "Surely you exaggerate." Eragon tried which only earned a predatory smile from Spider.

"I could also tell you how it tasted." Everyone looked at her in grim curiosity. "Every soul tastes different, it all depends on the life they've lead you see. There was my first who had enjoyed carnage and rained fire down on the helpless, I remember he tasted of spiced wine. But you wish to know of Alduin, well he had feasted upon the souls of the dead and because of this he tasted of the sweetest sugar you could dream of. Tis a fond memory to say the least."

Looks of disgust passed over both Eragon and Oromis as Spider recounted her tale of souls. So it was of no real surprise that the dragons were having a similar thought process, the oldest there taking the matter harshly and as a threat.

" _If you wished a fight human, then why not just say?"_ He roared.

"Because I don't wish for a fight Glaedr," She had discovered both their names when Eragon greeted them. "For there is nothing to fight over. Now please allow me to deal with your leg, it's a ghastly sight." Her comment threw everyone at the table off. Taking the silence as her queue to continue Spider further explained, "I can heal your leg because I never wish to see a dovah that can't be whole. It is most cruel to any who suffer it among our kind."

" _And just how does a two leg equate herself to a dragon?"_ Came the booming voice within Spider's head.

 _Well since he's already in here..._ Spider thought as she unleashed a flurry of dragons at Glaedr's quickly retreating consciousness. "Does that answer your question?" But Glaedr only stared at her, _better now than never... or is it better late than never? I never remember._ Spider thought as she tried to remember the shout to regenerate Glaedr's lost limb.

Gathering her strength, Spider used the ancient words not meant for any, other than a fellow dragon in body and soul to use. **"SLEN TIID VO!"** The effects were slow to begin with but over the next few minutes, the stump started to grow out and take the shape of a leg and feet until eventually Glaedr had his limb back.

"How are you feeling Glaedr?" She asked out of genuine concern for the dragon. You can't say she held a grudge for one off arguments.

" _I feel as if I have gained back more than I lost... How can this be?"_ He asked, puzzled about his newfound strength in the once lost leg.

"That must be side affect but it doesn't matter. Perhaps you should take the time to get used to it." Spider suggested and received a small nod from the golden dragon. New respect for the Dovahkiin blossoming within him and Oromis having witnessed the miracle.

I hope this makes up for the obvious offence you took earlier." She said at no one in particular, so they all just nodded, still stunned that Spider could heal such a wound. A question soon formed in Eragon's mind and as always, he voiced it.

"Would you be able to heal Oromis?" The question seemed to confuse Spider so he continued, clearly not noticing his master's look that told him to silence himself. "He suffers from spasms time to time and when doing anything strenuous, could you fix it?"

Spider looked from Eragon to Oromis and back again. It seemed that there was a real reason the Varden didn't have their aid so on that they could be forgiven, on the other hand, these elves had forced Eragon to believe he owes them something (which she put right on the flight to the elven city as he clearly owed them nothing). Sometimes Spider was just a sucker for second chances.

"Fine." Rising from her seat and facing Oromis, Spider readied a powerful grand heal spell and spoke a very complex spell in the Ancient Language into it. Finally the ball of golden light started to change into a more redish gold hue. Instead of throwing the spell at Oromis, she elected to lean over the table and slowly press it into his chest.

The effects were immediate and it was clear that Oromis felt better as he shot up and jumped onto a mildly surprised Glaedr and simply beamed at the sudden happiness he felt from being free of pain and risk of a spasm before dismounting to stand in front of Spider having suddenly remembered his elven grace. "I do not know how, or why, but I am forever grateful to you for this."

"Your hospitality has been enough and I should thank you for teaching Eragon. Seems I've come to care for boy." Spider added the last part as a joke and even gained a chuckle from those present.

"You and Eragon will need time to catch up, I'll be... well somewhere other than here." Said Spider, realizing that she didn't know where she was in the city. _This is going to be fun._

* * *

This tree. Spider had spent the past hour just looking at it. To her the tree seemed alive in more than just a natural sense but as if it had something living as part of itself.

Now she hadn't intruded upon it's consciousness but that didn't stop her from just... looking.

It was a surprise then that she heard the beats of Saphira's wings as they approached both her and the tree. _What on Mundas could they.. oh wait, I'm not there any more._ By the time Spider had finished her thoughts, Eragon had dismounted and was heading for the tree.

"Spider? You've met the Menoa tree." he said as if it counted as hello. Instead of chastising him Spider only nodded and silently asked the question 'what do want?'

"I'm here looking for a weapon that the werecat Solembum said I would find."

"Is the sword I've provided you not good enough?" Spider asked, slightly insulted. But the look of horror on Eragon's face soon put an end to that. _Sometimes, all they see is a monster._ "Eragon, I'm not going to hurt you just because you want another weapon."

Relief passed over him and he decided to convey his idea, "No, no the sword is excellent, I just thought I could, I don't know, combine it with the weapon I'm supposed to find." He braced himself for anger that never came, instead it was a smile on Spider's face.

"You know, sometimes you actually have a good idea from time to time." The smile was infectious and soon Eragon had an identical one plastered on his face. "Now lets go find this weapon."

Soon Spider was close to her limits having been searching around the divines forsaken tree for the last half hour. "Eragon, just take a branch and go."

Eragon was visibly shocked at Spider's words and she wasn't left to wonder why when Saphira showed Spider what she understood of the Menoa tree through her own memories. It wasn't as surprising as Spider thought it would be.

"I still think we should just take one and go but if your so fearful of it then fine, we'll look around some more." Spider said out loud instead of just in her mind.

 _I wonder if Lucien is ever this bored._ She wondered.

* * *

Lucien was as usual, bored. His listener never really called upon him and so he was stuck in the void where he had always been even before Spider found the spell to summon him, only his most recent killings to keep him company. His sinister smile grew at the memory.

 **Flashback**

Eragon and his guards were travelling through the great halls of Tronjhiem when through a dark opening along the hallway, dark cloaked figures stepped through. These figures had their blades drawn and sprung to attack, Eragon as their main target. Lucien struck first.

His ethereal blade easily cut through the would be assassins as they were left to scream in shear agony when their entrails hit the ground. Not all were so lucky however as Lucien left the hallway a bloodbath, there was not one place anyone could step without treading on a limb or vital organ. One dwarf was nailed upside down to a wall where a horizontal slice across his gut let his intestines fall into his awaiting mouth. The words 'HAIL SITHIS' carved into his body.

Soon, all the dwarfs who were against Eragon's cause found a message left just outside there door, written in one of the assassins limbs. The only thing they saw was the spectral figure, looming over them for a brief second before disappearing.

 **End flashback**

Oh yes, now Lucien had a reason to smile for a long time to come.

* * *

An entire day had passed and they didn't find anything. Nothing that could be considered for use as a weapon anyway as Spider was lucky enough to discover some small trinkets. This did nothing to abate her temper however and she spent the next three hours ranting at the tree who took no notice whatsoever. Until she assaulted its consciousness and won. Never ignore an angry woman, even a tree should know that.

Keeping in mind that the Menoa tree's consciousness consists of most of the forest, it was an impressive feat even for Spider. Whilst this didn't help at all, Spider felt better being able to vent her anger at something.

Spider had stayed by the tree and did some hunting (just to piss it off really) which relaxed her. Then she saw Eragon and Saphira approach the tree from a distance but decided not to interfere as they attempted to get the tree's attention. This lasted until Saphira rather openly got annoyed at the tree and started to rip off pieces of the root she had been standing on and bathed the trunk in blue fire.

There was a sudden temperature decrease and Spider could see the tree's surrounding Eragon and Saphira, angle towards them, their features morphing to look like talons. She could swear that there was a rumbling beneath her and felt agitated after Saphira had stopped. Rushing to their side, Spider prepared herself for a fight.

Suddenly a root about as thick as Eragon's arm shot out of the ground and wrapped around Eragon's ankle, immobilizing him. Even thicker roots wrapped themselves around Saphira's legs and tail, she roared and was about to let loose another fiery blast but her flames flickered and died in her mouth as a voice echoed in her mind.

" _Who dares disturb my peace? Who dares bite me and burn me? Name Yourselves, so I know who it is I have killed."_ The slow, whispering voice said to the two she had captured. But before either of them could reply, a soul that was filled with rage and pain entered the frey.

" _MY NAME IS SPIDER POISONBLOOD! AND IT WILL BE THE LAST NAME YOU HEAR BEFORE I THROW YOU INTO A BLAZING REALM OF OBLIVION IF YOU DON'T RELEASE THEM!"_ The shear levels of anger in the voice could destroy mountains. The Menoa recoiled in shock of the new consciousness, unintentionally letting go of both Eragon and Saphira.

The silence was deafening, no one dared speak lest it further upset the Dovahkiin. "Listen very closely you glorified plant. I do not care how much you value your peace, I do not care about you at all. Now unless you do something helpful within the next five minutes, I swear to all nine divines that I will fulfill my promise, and you will never see the light of day again only the burning fires of oblivion."

The situation ended with Eragon and Saphira going back to Rhunon with a great hunk of something called brightsteel. And after Spider's falling out with the tree, she thought it best to tag along.

It was very boring. Rhunon knew nothing of smithing she hadn't already heard and only asked questions on her armour and weapons. As said, she was bored.

Then out of the blue, something caught her eye as Eragon and Rhunon were working on combining the daedric sword with the brightsteel. A female werecat and two small children, no more than twelve years old with tear drop faces that seemed wise and innocent in equal measure and their skin displayed a slight silvery sheen as if they were so full of energy, it was seeping out of them. One boy and one girl.

"They're adorable and mine now." Spider announced as she strode towards the small group to say hello.

"Who are you?" the young boy asked her as she walked up to them like a demonic monster from a fairy tale.

Removing her helm, Spider held it at her hip and properly examined the children and replied to the boy's question. "Technically I'm a dragon but I look human. It's complicated and often bores other's with the philosophy behind it."

"You're a dragon?" The girl asked doubtfully.

"Yes and no. like I said, complicated. But I would rather learn about you two, ever heard of tag?"

You can imagine how that ended.

It wasn't until midday that Spider awoke after playing with the elf children. And was pleasantly surprised by Eragon's appearance at his tree house that she had used to sleep in. not that he minded but it was odd to find her there.

"Spider! We did it! We combined the sword and brightsteel, a little like yours." he said referring to her sword that she made herself.

Smiling at Eragon and his obvious pride at the sword, she praised him on the quality of it and wondered if he had named it. After she asked, Eragon gave Spider a demonstration of the sword's name and this got a genuinely surprised reaction from her.

"Well, looks like your luck is at it's peak." she said.

Eragon was proud of himself but he had this nagging question that had been eating away at him since Spider's show of force at the drwarves clan meet. It was about what had caused Spider to become so angry and filled with hate enough to destroy a mountain, and why she had attacked the city's guardian with such ferocity when he reached for her sword.

"Spider... I wanted to ask a question but it's personal." Eragon started tentatively and upon receiving a hesitant nod from the Dovahkiin he continued, "Why was it that you destroyed a mountain and attacked the city's guardian?"

She froze. It was exactly what she was expecting and she still froze. Even after all these years, the pain she bore then hasn't lessened. Sitting down on the bed Spider removed her helm and looked at Eragon with tears in her eyes.

"I suppose it's about time you asked." She said, "My swords cross-guard, you see how it looks like a tail?" She questioned and received a nod from Eragon, "The daedra were cruel yet kind to me for this, as it has protected me for years yet it represents my greatest failure. I failed to protect them. My son and husband never even had a chance."

 **Flashback**

"NO! What part of that don't you understand Delphine?" Spider shouted across to the stubborn woman. "I will not kill Parthunax because he is the only one who has actually helped me in killing Alduin. All you two did was tell me to go somewhere and let me do all the work, and guess what? Non of that was actually useful."

"That maybe so, but it doesn't excuse him of his crimes." it was at this point that Esbern cut in. "He is a dragon and it's in his nature to dominate, who's to say when this 'way of the voice' becomes meaningless to him and he tries to force us to do his bidding like in the ancient days? It's in his nature Spider, you must see that!"

"Esbern... Let me tell you about human nature. Throughout the centuries humans have waged war and caused any violence they can. They have destroyed what once was and most only care for themselves. If you believe a dragon should be killed even if he's found a way to become something beyond what his nature tells him to be, needs to die. Then I'll have to kill you too, because at least with the dragon's dominance there was no discrimination like we have now."

"Is this what you really think Dragonborn?" The female warrior asked "Because if you do, then we see no reason you should be leader of the Blades."

"You have five seconds to get out of my temple." Spider spoke in utter seriousness and watched as the last of the blades who were supposedly loyal to the Dragonborn, get up and walk out on her.

It wasn't long before they found another dragon temple that whilst being less grand, still served as a base of the Blades and they began recruiting, plotting revenge.

Months after the incident, Spider was travelling the roads of Skyrim towards her home in Riften before a courier intercepted her. "Sorry but this was an urgent message, to be delivered immediately." he said

Spider opened the letter and after reading the contents dropped it in shock, it read: _Spider come quickly to Windhelm, it's your family. They're in danger and I've been forced out of the city for trying to stop it. HURRY!_

And she ran.

Windhelm is a notoriously racist city under the rule of Ulfric Stormcloak and he cared not a wit if some Argonians were being held in the city's main square. The Blades had planned this in detail and were driven to ensure that they succeeded.

Spider arrived at the city gates and was stopped by the guards. "Halt, I'm under orders to stop you from entering the city." His objections were cut short as Spider's blade removed his head and stabbed his partner in the heart. Spider was going to save them if it meant her end.

The sight that awaited her was horrifying, as she forced the gate open, she saw her husband and son tied up and kneeling. Her husband managed to look up and catch a glimpse of her coming through the gate. He wasn't even sure if she was real but he gave her a reptilian smile just before the executioners axe swung down to claim it's prize.

She was screaming but no sound could be heard. Stood there, frozen and helpless. It was only when they grabbed Sykra that she came to her senses and ran up to the masses of people who had gathered to watch the 'spectacle'.

She couldn't get through and all sense had abandoned her, all she could do was struggle and watch as the newly recruited blades going from the uniform sliced off her son's tail and used his open, screaming mouth as an opportunity to jam it down his throat, ending his blood chilling screams.

Spider had finally gotten through the crowd and ran up to her child, blood flowing from his mouth as he looked to his mother with terror and pain in his eyes. She couldn't think, only hold him close as she knew nothing she did could heal him. This lasted until the light in his eyes turned dull and the life had left them.

"Lucien." She whispered and the spectral assassin appeared behind her, awaiting orders. "Kill." The order was given, and he ensured that the city ran red with blood. Spider, still holding her child in her arms. Vengeance had taken over and she disappeared, gone like the wind to the mountain base of the Blades.

It was her sorrow, anger and hatred that fuelled her, and she created a shout worse than Dragonrend, Spider had obliterated the very mountain with the raw power she put behind the shout, and doomed all the living souls who resided within to eternal pain, cursed to remain there, wailing in the agony she has forced them to endure for the rest of time.

 **FAAZ UNSLAAD DINOK.**

Spider was a broken woman, and once all the energy had left her, she felt nothing but the pain of loss. The Daedric Princes were not pleased by these events and enchanted Spider's sword to block her pain and added her deceased son's tail as a grim reminder and source of the spells power, so long as her sword was close, her son would protect her, even in death.

 **End Flashback**

Eragon was stunned at Spider's tale of woe and could do nothing but stare at her with great sadness and pity settling in his gut.

"This was his idea you know," She gestured to her armour that glowed red at the chest-plate. "He wanted it to glow a different colour for each emotion I felt. Pink was happy, blue was sad, green was peaceful..."

Eragon only managed to ask, "And what's red?" When he found he couldn't speak any more, whether from shock or just lack of anything to say he wasn't sure.

"Pain" was her reply. They both sat there in the tree house for well over an hour, even Saphira just waited outside after hearing Spider's tale.

* * *

 **This was probably the best place to end it so that next chapter can start without this so fresh in your minds.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	11. A Shadow Looms

**Scattered Ashes**

 **Orin aan zii fen haalvut faaz.**

 **SPEEDY UPDATE! Lets get this started because after the last chapter, I'll guess that you guys and girls will want some peaceful scenes for Spider followed by violence and utter anarchy for the enemy to suffer.**

 **Quintain Apprentince of Alduin: I am so sorry that he has to die for plot points but on any other day I would agree with you, he does seem to be a match.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Glaedr, I know that it's a nice spot, even a blind man could appreciate it." Spider said to the golden dragon that towered above her. She and Glaedr had left Oromis and Eragon to practice magic together because Glaedr apparently had something to show Spider.

" _Give it a moment Spider, you will see why I have brought you here."_ was all the great dragon would say, so Spider took some time to enjoy the scenery.

The clearing Glaedr had brought her to was beautiful as a small lake in the centre held the reflections of the forest in it's waters. A gentle breeze blew through the clearing, causing small ripples in the water, distorting the reflections.

The tree's surrounding the clearing afforded no view in or out, they were completely hidden from sight unless someone was to walk in. This was unlikely since so few even knew of this particular spot.

It happened slowly but eventually, birds of all colours and species flocked to the clearing and took it in turns to drink from the lake whilst others stood and waited, it was an enchanting scene that looked like something from a fantasy tale.

" _Would you spend some time with me here Spider, despite what happened, I do enjoy your company."_ Asked Glaedr as he gave her an intent stare.

"Yes, I think I can spare some time."

* * *

"Wait, so you had this great city that had buildings big enough to fit entire dragons _and_ you could be teachers to others who joined the order?" Spider asked after hearing about Vroengard from Glaedr.

 _"There was different types of building from the different races, the elves had more natural housing whereas the humans used other materials to build with."_ Said Glaedr, creating a clearer picture of Vroengard for Spider as she had never heard of such a thing.

"This may sound like an odd question, but why did Vroengard fail? It seemed to have a good structure, enough to last for centuries." Spider questioned Glaedr, causing the golden dragon to snort in slight anger at the memory of what had happened.

 _"It was Galbatorix."_ He paused and Spider motioned for him to continue _"He gathered those known as the forsworn and lead them against us, they were able to cut off our communication and because no one had reported the betrayal other than myself and Oromis, everyone refused to believe anyone dare oppose them. It was their undoing in the end."_

"I'm sure. It may not seem like much but I do have a tale or two to distract you from the anger you feel from the memory." Spider suggested and received a nod from Glaedr. "Well, there was once some land that I owned and I built a farm on it. Not a very big one but it supplied me with a steady income for a few years before I decided to give the land back to the Jarl under the conditions that half the profits go to the poor in the region."

 _"I can only assume that this was not what happened for this to be worth telling."_ Said Glaedr.

"You're right, The Jarl said something along the lines of 'There was a loophole in the contract.' and he sold it to some nords. They refused to uphold the deal I made with the Jarl and so I took matters into my own hands." Spider gained a small smile at the fond memory. "The Jarl soon found that his position was taken over by his rival and the farm owners were unfortunately, driven off by a freak dragon attack. The Jarl had to rely on the profits of the farm so that he could eat as he soon became a rather poor man, and how much more humiliating is it that you are supported by the very thing you tried to be rid of?"

 _"A fitting punishment spider, I would have killed him and be done with it, but you have given the Jarl a fate that non would take kindly to."_

"Indeed I didn't." She said. "Now, would you tell me more of the dragons here? I wish to know more differences to the dragons I'm used to other than the extra pair of legs."

 _"I can see we have much to discuss."_ Glaedr stated as he shifted into a more comfortable position.

* * *

"Absolutely Not!" Spider said in a voice that wasn't quite yelling at them but wasn't too far off at the same time. "It's practically suicide if you two fly out there to fight."

"We must Spider, for if we can sow the seeds of doubt then Galbatorix will be more likely to make mistakes." Said Oromis

" _Listen to him Spider."_ Glaedr asked of her and immediately she got suspicious.

"You took me to that clearing to soften me up didn't you!" She accused.

" _I won't admit to a thing unless you tell me it worked."_ Glaedr replied and saw Spider try to talk only to stop and start again a few times before she finally found the words.

"It worked." She could sense his smug/cocky feelings from a mile away. "Before I change my mind you better tell me now else I'll probably force you to stay." Spider said and gained the equivalent of a chuckle from Glaedr.

" _I'd like to see that."_ He spoke only to her.

" _I'm sure you would."_ Spider said to him before turning to Oromis, "Alright, we'll go now and you can fill me in on the way, no sense in delaying the trip any longer."

* * *

Days had passed since Spider was in the elven city, Ellesmera. She now fought beside the group of elves that had scaled the walls of the city of Feinster against the city's soldiers, sworn to protect it.

Spider could have lost herself in the flow of battle, block, slice, parry, repeat. But she was more creative with her newfound cannon fodder, she was practicing using her magical abilities whilst still doing melee combat and found it challenging yet equally rewarding when a soldiers head exploded as another was cut in half.

Before she knew it, they were all lying dead. Spider was never one to stick around a battle scene and quickly moved on, even as Eragon stayed to talk with Arya and presumably 'catch up'.

She didn't have time to waste talking so Spider went to her target, the city gates.

The soldiers numbers had been depleted after Durnehviir had paid the city a visit but they still held together and were giving the Varden as good as they got.

A trio of people in dark robes were in front of the looming gates and were seemingly casting a spell whilst waving their arms in the air and swaying. Spider had no time for them or their petty spell and so, made herself known by punching a nearby house with an armoured hand and cracking the structure, causing the spellcasters to turn in order to face her.

She gestured with her sword that they should move and they headed the advice as they practically flew deeper into the city, dark cloaks flapping in the wind behind them. _I'll deal with the pests later._ Spider thought as she approached the gate that now had around fifty soldiers in gleaming armour that had streamed out of the guard towers.

"Never shall you pass, foul demon! This is our home, and we shall not allow urgals and elves and other inhuman monsters to enter!Begone, for you shall find nothing but blood and sorrow in Feinster!" One of the soldiers, probably the captain, shouted over to her.

Spider didn't really care and just kept walking towards them, until an arrow was fired at her and merely glanced off of her demonic armour. She looked over the frightened faces of the soldiers and decided that their maybe a way to end this without bloodshed.

"I am Spider PoisonBlood. I can assume from the recent looking damage to the city that it was caused by my dragon." This got the soldiers attention. "If you think he was powerful, then imagine what I can do."

Fear had different shades, some were subtle and others were vibrant and in your face. These soldiers looked as if they had seen Lucien and Saphira just as they were about to tear them apart. In a way, they were right.

"You can either fight with me, or die against me. It is a simple choice." She said and awaited their response

"We may not have pledged ourselves to the king, but Lady Lorana has. What will you do to her then? Capture her? Kill her? No we will not betray her trust and allow you to pass, nor the monsters clawing at our walls-"

"NOT!" Spider interrupted the captain, "Another word." She strode up to the group of soldiers who were too frightened to raise their weapons in defence. "I have read the history of your land and I don't see how you can _dare_ to call them monsters when it is you who have allowed a tyrant to control you, he allows slavery and kills those who stand against him, is this how you live? I have seen how little he cares about anyone but himself. It is you who are the monster by allowing his reign to corrupt not only your lives, but the lives of your children without a fight!"

Spider could see she had gotten through to the soldiers and pressed on. "Now you can fight for yours and your children's freedom or you can die as nothing more than the Kings pets!"

Cheers came from the soldiers, but there was one issue the captain still wasn't happy with.

"And what of Lady Lorana?" he asked.

"She will be freed from her oath if it kills me." Spider looked the captain straight in the eyes when she said this, and he gave her a small nod in gratitude. "Now open the gates, I will see to your Lady."

At this point Eragon, Arya, Saphira and the elves had shown up and were very confused as to why the city guards were helping them. "I'm just great at speeches." Spider says nonchalantly and proceeds to tell them that she will be making her way to the tower in order to ensure Lady Lorana's safety. She left before they could argue.

* * *

 _I hope this Lady Lorana will be understanding enough when I meet her._ Spider thought as she proceeded to slaughter another batch of guards that tried and failed to stop her.

They didn't last long and Spider soon found herself inside a large room with a vast amount of oil painting. They weren't to Spider's liking with old, bearded men that only seemed to know how to scowl and expressionless women.

Spider stopped at the portrait of on particular woman and thought to herself, _Now she needs to get laid!_ As she studied the woman in the painting. She then turned to notice the layout of the room.

A row of tall wooden shutters set within the northern wall opened onto a balcony with a stone balustrade (It's a railing). Opposite the window, near the far wall, was a collection of small round tables littered with scrolls, three padded chairs, and two oversized brass urns filled with bouquets of dried flowers.

A stout, grey haired woman garbed in a lavender dress sat in one of the chairs. She bore a strong resemblance to several of the men in the paintings. A silver diadem adorned with jade and topaz rested upon her head.

In the centre of the room stood three magicians, two men and a woman were facing each other, the hoods of their robes thrown back and their arms extended out to each side, so that the tips of their fingers touched.

They swayed in unison, murmuring an unfamiliar spell in the ancient language . A fourth person sat in the middle of the triangle they formed, he said nothing but grimaced, as if in pain.

Spider walked past the spell caster's and pulled up a chair beside the grey haired woman and sat beside her to watch the magicians. "Are you Lady Lorana." She questioned and received a nod in return.

"That I am. And can I assume that you are the demon of the Varden?" Lady Lorana asked without turning to face Spider.

"It looks as if I have been given yet another title, I'll have to remember that one, I rather like it." Spider replied.

"I do not know how, but they plan to summon a Shade and hope that it will cause much sorrow and misery for the Varden. That means it will also be released upon my people, can you stop them? As I fear can not help with my oaths preventing me from raising a hand against Galbatorix or his servants."

"I can help with the oaths as I believe it will be as simple as putting you under illusion magic." Said Spider, gaining a puzzled look from Lorana. "Allow me to explain. Galbatorix controls you using your true name, now if I put you under some kind of illusion magic then it will change your entire mindset to that emotion I wish you to feel, therefore changing your true name." Spider paused for a moment to see if that had sunk in and Lorana motioned for her to continue. "Then once the magic is over, you will be changed by the experience, meaning your true name will change yet again."

Lady Lorana only nodded and Spider readied a calm spell for her and just let the magic take it's toll. Thirty seconds later the spells effects had ended and Lady Lorana stood from her position and turned to Spider. "Thank you, but what will be done about them?" She asked.

"Go and order your troops to surrender, I will take care of the shade should it appear." Was all the woman got before Spider turned her attention towards the door where Eragon and Arya appeared on the stair way in.

"Go ahead Lorana, end this before more bloodshed occurs needlessly." Spider spoke with an air of authority that demanded to be listened to and Lorana didn't need to be told twice if it was going to protect her people.

"Would you two be so kind as to tell me what a Shade is before I have to kill one?" Spider asked and was surprised at the look of shock on her allies faces.

"A Shade?" Eragon asked, clearly off put by the turn of events.

"Yes, they're summoning one." Said Spider as she took a sip of some wine she had found on a nearby table.

"A Shade," Arya started. "is a very powerful spirit that only a few have ever encountered and lived to tell of it. In order to kill them, they must be struck in the heart otherwise they will regenerate." she said with an air of doubt that Spider could just take on a Shade.

Eragon suddenly collapsed on the stone floor. "What's wrong with him?" Spider inquired.

"I believe he is seeing what Glaedr sees but I am unsure as to how they are able to communicate." The elven maiden replied

"You know, he looks kinda cute when he sleeps." Spider said shamelessly and saw a tinge of red on Arya's cheeks. "Ah, so the stoic elf can have feelings for a dragon rider."

"I do not!" She started a little to quickly "have feelings for Eragon."

"Oh please, I'm not blind Arya and neither is everyone else." She said and saw a small look of shame on the elf's features. "Is this about him being half human or.." Spider stopped as the elf looked away. "You broke the poor boys heart didn't you."

"We are at war and can't afford to have a relationship if it is something Galbatorix can use against us." Arya spoke confidently, though their was a hint of regret in her voice.

Spider stood up and approached Arya. " Let tell you a tale. I found my husband when I was supposed to be fighting a God of destruction and thought to myself, ' _I may die at any time in the days to come, yet he has accepted me and divines help me I love him for it.'_ He was only a dock worker in Windhelm but I didn't care, because I loved him. On our wedding day, Alduin came to Riften himself and threatened to tear him limb from limb."

Arya was about to interject that this proved her point when Spider stopped her with a glare. "At that moment I didn't care that he was a world eater, I fought him for all I was worth in nothing more than my wedding dress and mark my words, he was luck to escape with all his parts, missed by an inch."

Spider looked the elf dead in the eye and said "Arya, there is nothing that will make you fight harder and with everything you have than love. Not even a god could beat it." Saphira had joined them and the magicians appeared to be finished with the spell when the man in the centre morphed slightly.

He now had crimson hair and maroon eyes. The Shade rushed to Arya and held her by the throat as Eragon began to stir.

Eragon was curled up into a ball, tears streaking his face and he gasped as he pulled himself up off of the floor. He could see Arya being held aloft by the new shade and Spider had drawn her sword.

"Our name is Varaug." The Shade stated, "Fear us!" Arya made a kick at the monster but it made no difference as it attempted to enter the minds of everyone present. They all felt a burning pressure build up against them and struggled against it. Now he's just pissed Spider off.

"That's it!" She said as she unleashed her full might upon the Shade and watched in sick amusement when the creature screamed and wailed in agony as her dragon's tore at the shades very consciousness, shredding everything that makes up the shade within it's own mind.

"I take back what I said before. I fear nothing. Not even something as petty as you." Spider advanced on the shade and heard it's screams get louder the closer she got. "I hold the power equal to a god. You mean nothing to me and will be shown how I deal with pests."

Spider's closing words to the Shade caused him to stop screaming for a moment before he suddenly exploded. Only a still beating heart remained of the foul being. "This is going to make a nice trophy." Spider said as she picked up the heart and pocketed it. She turned to see the other's staring at her. "What?"

* * *

Spider stood on the balcony in the room that she had fought the Shade and looked out over the city of Feinster. It had a subtle beauty to it, with the siege that it had so recently gone through. She stood just thinking over the events that had happened.

Lady Lorana remained in charge as per Spider's request/command. She was fair with her people and valued them above her own needs. A rare thing and should be rewarded. Spider had given her a ring that will, when she is put under oath, cast a calm spell over her.

She had been told by Eragon that Glaedr had been killed in battle, along with Oromis despite her warnings, they still went and she let them. Galbatorix used Murtagh and Thorn as if they were puppets and slew them both. She knew that they were not to blame as it was the dark kings doing. Another failure to add to the list.

Spider swore her first binding oath in the Ancient Language. It was Galbatorix who killed them, and it will be Galbatorix who dies for them.

…...

 **This is the End of Brisingr and I will update again when I've read through the parts of Inheritance I need to write about again (it won't take long so don't worry).**

 **Also, what happened at the start with Spider and Glaedr, well it's up to you what other things they did with the time they spent together.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	12. Companion

**Scattered Ashes**

 **Wahl nol aan zii ahrk deyra.**

 **Reading through the book again I've just noticed a massive time skip from Feinster to Belatona. This chapter will be starting in Feinster then going to Belatona however because... well Potato man the semi omnipotent suggested a bar fight and now I really want one too.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Night had fallen and Spider was left to wander the darkened streets of the city. Two days had passed since Glaedr and Oromis met their end and Spider needed something to distract her, so she did the only thing she could after helping almost everyone in town with their problems. She found a tavern.

Upon opening the door, the smell of stale ale hit her as well as the heat from the steadily burning hearth in the centre. There was no chimney so the smoke just gathered at the top, presumably to be let out by the now closed trap door at the top of the building.

Spider walked up to the bar and ordered a drink, not really caring what it was. She wore her simple 'civilian' outfit so she didn't stand out too much in a crowd with daedric armour or an elegant dress. The strain on the city wasn't much since Lady Lorana was still in charge but in some parts of the city, tensions were high.

Spider wasn't looking for a fight, she just wanted to get a slight buzz from the alcohol and forget about her problems, if only for a little while.

Not even half way into her first drink some guy starts causing a scene with the barmaid. There was some shouting that was heard over the general hubbub of the tavern and caught everyone's attention enough to stop their own conversations and watch the scene play out.

"Get back here." The man said rudely to the barmaid, a young woman with brown hair and bright blue eyes that now held a hint of fear and recognition in them in them. It was as if this was not the first time she had been through this.

"Bart, let me go." She said with some desperation in her voice. "Now!" She tried and failed to intimidate the man Spider now knew as Bart.

"And just what makes you think I'll do that? After our last session together I thought you'd be a little more... cooperative." Bart said as he stood from his seat to get a better grip on the woman's arm.

"GET OFF ME YOU PIG!" She screamed at the clearly abusive man who thought he could do anything he so wished to the woman.

"You bitch..." Bart had raised a hand to smack her and had gotten half way there when a gloved hand stopped him. "Who the fuck are you?" Bart slurred as he looked into Spider's eyes which for a moment had turned to draconic slits.

"I will give you no more than five seconds to apologize and get out, otherwise I will put you through that wall." She said to the man who promptly let go of the woman and wrenched his arm out of Spider's grasp.

Bart looked to his drinking buddies, they nodded and got up to stand beside him. Four men, including Bart. One had a dagger on him, though he clearly wasn't trained in how to use it, whilst the rest opted to use their fists.

Everyone was watching them intently and there was the distinct sound of money being clinked around the tavern as bets were exchanged.

Bart threw the first punch and was aiming for Spider's head only for her to duck the blow and deliver a rising knee to his gut. With the wind knocked out of him, Bart was susceptible to Spider and she took the opportunity to grab and throw the man into one of his drinking partners.

Not a second later Spider was trading blows with the weapon wielder and the other one Spider didn't knock down with Bart. She dodged a blade strike and delivered a solid punch to the man's nose before kicking out with her foot to catch her other opponent in the knee and heard a satisfying crack.

Grabbing the weapon wielders wrist, Spider twisted the dagger out of his grasp and used the butt of it to smash the side of his skull. It wasn't going to kill him but he's sure as hell going to notice it in the morning.

Turning around Spider saw that the two Spider had knocked down were starting to get back up. She made her way over and plunged the dagger through Bart's friends' leg, pinning him to the floor and causing him to wail in agony.

Bart roared in anger and charged at Spider, fists raised. She took a moment to merely observe his futile attempt at a threatening pose before saying one simple word. **"FUS!"**

The man was instantly sent flying through the tavern wall, crashing down onto the street like the filth he was. Spider knelt down and ripped the dagger out of the floor causing the other man to scream even louder. She slowly walked towards the downed man named Bart, kneeled down and pressed the dagger against his throat.

"You are alive because I don't see any worth in killing you, don't make me regret it." Spider said as she stood up to see the man she had most likely crippled after snapping his knee, wobbling towards the door along with the now awake ex weapon wielder dragging his screaming friend along with him.

Spider made her way back into the tavern and once again pulled up a stool at the bar to continue nursing her drink. She pulled out a coin purse filled with some gold she had collected. "Here." She said to the barkeep, "For the damages."

Finishing her ale, Spider stood and checked up on the woman who was being harassed and upon finding that she was indeed fine, Spider left the tavern and strode through the dark maze of a city, back to the Varden camp. She was done here.

* * *

It was a few days later that Spider was in the siege of Belatona next to Saphira, mostly out of boredom, believe it or not, there wasn't much to do at the Varden camp other than heal the injured soldiers. She did that in the first hour of returning.

She did spend time with the children and enjoyed using her magic for things other than death. For example, she put on a small play which involved Eragon and Saphira triumph over Galbatorix. Eragon was made of a small flame daedra whilst Saphira was formed from a storm daedra and Galbatorix was a ice draemora.

She got some thanks from the parents for taking the time out of her busy day to spend time with the children. Ha busy, you would have to tear her away from the children as they were the only one's there who kept her sane, nothing more refreshing than a child's point of view she thought.

However, the children had insisted that she make sure that their parents were safe in the battle and being who she was, Spider agreed. So here she was just standing by Saphira and letting her kill everyone. Spider did kill soldiers using ranged combat and saved a lot of soldiers from the enemy's swords.

Then a hollow boom echoed across the courtyard she was in and a cloud of billowing smoke blinded those who were closest to the noise. The sound of iron clad hoofs clattering across the paving stones came from the rider who had burst out of the smoke and was heading straight for Saphira.

Stepping in front of the dragon and preparing for the rider, Spider noticed the lance he was carrying was very different from the average lance. This one was made of a green material, had a barbed tip with a green glow about it.

Suddenly the mosaic in front of the horse stirred and shifted until a long rift opened in the ground. A gaping crevice of uncertain depth. With a loud scream, the horse pitched forward, breaking both of its front legs. _I'm going to kill whoever did that._

The man in the saddle reared back and threw the lance straight at Saphira and as it sailed through the air, there was a certain beauty to the weapon.

Spider didn't dwell on it as she reached up and grabbed the lance, inches from Saphira's chest after her failed attempt to knock it out of the way. "You need to be more careful." Said Spider disapprovingly.

" _And what do you suggest I do next time?"_ Saphira asked with a hint of venom in her voice.

"Flap your wings towards it, the force of the wind power from that will stop any thrown weapon in it's tracks." She responded and handed the lance to Blodhgarm who had arrived next to her to check on Saphira. "Take this would you?" Spider asked and left the lance with the elf.

Walking towards the horse and rider, Spider grabbed the front of the rider's chest-plate and threw him back towards Saphira and Blodhgarm and got to work with the horse, very mindful of it's broken front legs.

After healing the horse and leading it towards the dragon with a calm spell, Spider asked the two before her. "What is it then?" She asked and no sooner had she spoke, than Eragon, Arya and the rest of the elves appeared asking much the same.

Once he and Arya had explained what the Dauthdaert was and what it was made for Eragon helpfully commented on the situation.

"Maybe Galbatorix has decided he would rather kill Saphira and me instead of captuing us. Maybe he believes we've actually become a threat to him." He said.

Blodhgarm smiled an unpleasant smile. "I would not deceive myself with such fantasies Shadeslayer. We are no more than a minor annoyance to Galbatorix. If he truly wanted you or any of us dead, he needs only to fly forth from Uru'baen and engage us directly in battle, and we would fall before him like dry leaves in a winter storm. The strength of the dragons is with him and none can withstand his might. Besides, Galbatorix is not so easily turned from his course. Mad he may be, but cunning also, and above all else, determined. If he desires your enslavement then he shall pursue that goal to the point of obsession, and nothing save the instinct of self preservation shall deter him."

Spider rather loudly cleared her throat to get their attention. "I have a colossal undead dragon that is arguably bigger than Shruikan and I the souls of literally thousands of dragons. If there is any way Galbatorix believes that he can beat us, then it's safe to assume that it is _he_ who deceives himself, not Eragon."

It was quiet for a few moments before Eragon broke the silence. "You have an undead dragon?"

"Of coarse Nasuada neglected to mention that small fact and I'm assuming she also never told you that it was her idea to have your cousin flogged without a real reason." Eragon was shocked for a few moments so Spider put his fears to rest. "Don't worry, I sorted the matter out using Durnehviir as silent but hefty threat to all that should any harm befall Roran unjustly since it was him who had saved many soldiers lives and it was his captain who was at fault then he would burn them all alive. I fed him captain Edric by the way."

Spider turned and made her way towards their main objective. "You can argue about this later, we have a job for now."

* * *

"Well he was push over." Spider said to Eragon as they sat in the main hall. Well Eragon sat but Spider stood.

"You smashed his head through a wall and tore his leg off before he ordered his troops to stand down. In what way is that being a push over?" He asked Spider slightly afraid of what her answer would be.

"Well if he was a nord I would have to tear both his legs, an arm and put him through a wall." Was all she was able to say before the doors opened and the king of the Werecats was announced.

"His most exalted royal highness, Grimrr Halfpaw, king of the Werecats, lord of the lonely places, ruler of the night reaches, and he who walks alone." The page stepped aside to allow Grimrr Halfpaw into the main hall. He was in human form and four other Werecats trailed behind him in animal form.

The king was four feet tall, had a small but pointed chin with wide cheekbones and slanted green eyes fringed with winglike eyelashes. His ragged black hair hung low over his forehead while on the sides it fell back to his shoulders where it lay smooth and lustrous, much like the manes of his companions.

The king wore a rabbit skin loincloth that had dozens of skulls of small game attached to it that clattered together as ha moved. A sheathed dagger protruded at an angle from under the belt of his loincloth. Half of his left paw also seemed to have been bitten off.

The Werecat sauntered across to Nasuada until he stopped at Angela who was knitting a sock. The Werecat's eyes narrowed and his lips drew back to illicit a short hiss from the king. Angela eventually looked up at the Werecat and said the oddest thing. " _Cheep cheep."_

A dark flush mottled Grimmrr's neck and after a few moments he hissed again and turned to continue towards Nasuada. He was so slow though and it was beginning to grate on Spider's nerves.

" _HURRY THE FUCK UP!"_ She screamed internally, she certainly did not intend for it to reach everyone else in the room who winced slightly at the statement.

Grimrr looked towards Spider who had the decency to look slightly embarrassed and everyone could see since she had removed her helm. "Who would dare insult a monarch that can prove to be an invaluable ally and is able to make anyone's life... difficult?" He asked, so sure of himself.

Nasuada had her head in her hands and Eragon just looked away. Spider however had risen to the challenge. "I'm the one that was able to take control of a dragon and rider, and force them to land in order to tell them politely to go away. I'm also the one with the giant undead dragon. Would you like to meet him?" She finished and watched as a small look of fear overtook the Werecats features. "Didn't think so."

The king elected to ignore her and just go directly to Nasuada, though with a noticable speed increase this time. The Werecat greeted Nasuada and explained why he would like an alliance with the Varden. Nasuada agreed to their terms but had one of her own, that their minds be searched by a magician and Grimrr agreed so long as it wasn't Angela.

"Done." Spider announced to everyone's surprise. "What? You people have the most complex magic I have ever seen and are able to be so creative with it yet _I'm_ the only one to make this spell?" She looked around and only gained confused looks. "Typical." Said Spider and although doubtful, they accepted her word that the Werecats were not under Galbatorix's control.

* * *

Spider stopped outside Eragon's tent. "Eragon, may I enter?" she hear a grunt that she took as a yes and resolved to teach the boy manners even if she didn't really abide by them all the time. She entered the tent and saw that he was holding Glaedr's Eldunari that represented the dragon's consciousness.

" _We were going to try and contact Glaedr again, would you help us? It may get his attention."_ Saphira spoke to Spider and she nodded in agreement.

All three of them reached towards the sea of stars that were Glaedr and sailed through the cold and darkness, then heat, despair and utter indifference so vast and great, Spider was afraid that Eragon and Saphira would be able to do nothing but stop and weep, trapped in this hell.

 _Glaedr ... Elda._ They cried over and over, but there was shifting of the indifference. Spider could stand their cries no more and attempted to shield them from Glaedr's crushing misery.

" _Gleadr..."_ She said, _"I know exactly what you feel, although dulled, I have felt it for over a century. But I dealt with it, now is when these two need you more than ever and you hide behind your misery. Tell me, will you use it as an excuse when Galbatorix enslaves them? I can see it now 'I couldn't have done anything because I felt sad.' You are coward to be this way and that is how you shall be remembered should you continue."_

This was the final straw for Glaedr and his indifference changed to anger. _"WILL YOU NOT LET ME GRIEVE! I have my rider and that is a pain I can not easily push aside. You would dare call me a coward when it is beyond my ability stop this?"_ He roared at Spider whilst Eragon and Saphira were becoming very concerned.

" _I call you a coward because you will not even try. If this is how you act, then you were not worth my, or their time."_ Spider retreated from Glaedr's consciousness and dragged Eragon and Saphira with her.

"That should snap him out of it, but I would leave him for a while because I have the distinct feeling that he will mad for the next week or so before he comes around." She said to them both.

" _That was a dangerous tactic Spider, I can only hope it works."_ Said Saphira and got the feeling that Spider agreed with her but couldn't discern much since she was already leaving Eragon and her to be alone. Or that would have been the case had Spider not ran into Arya on her way out.

Spider winked at her and left, leaving Arya to ponder her meaning as she went to meet with Eragon.

Spider just walked around camp until she saw a muscular looking man running for Eragon's tent and watched as Eragon followed the man, naturally Spider followed him too.

Spider could hardly believe what she was seeing, and she had seen a lot. The one who was to be delivering a baby was not allowing Arya to use magic in order for the process to be painless and ensure that the woman 'Elain' lives, because it was looking like she would die without magical assistance.

Spider strode towards the tent and entered despite the shouts behind saying she shouldn't. Spider looked to the husband and said to him. "I offer you this one chance for your wife to have painless and quick birth, it also means your child is going to survive along with your wife."

Horst nodded his head and Spider readied a spell that would do all she said it would when a hand grabbed her arm. She turned to see the healer Gertrude who said. "If you even try that then we will throw your skinny ass out of this tent."

"Ever heard of the phrase 'You have five seconds' because I mean it whenever I say it." Upon hearing the words Gertrude released Spider as everyone had heard by now that if Spider said you have five seconds, she means it. Even if you've never seen her, you know the phrase.

Spider nodded and cast the soothing magic which caused Elain to smile with relief. "That should do, now just do everything as you normally would and everything will be fine." She said as she exited the tent and made her way to Eragon. "The very moment she's alone-"

"Spider. Don't. She only wants what's best for Elain." Said Eragon

"Then she is blind to what Elain needs, I have no patience for people like that, just ask captain Edric."

Some time passed before wails of anguish could be heard from the tent. "What now!?" Spider said to no one in particular. She soon learned that the child had something called cat lip and as soon as Eragon exited the tent with the bundle she assessed the baby with a critical eye.

Spider so no one other than Eragon and Arya could hear. "This will be your job, let's see you create hope for those who need it, and show that you care." With that, Spider left and headed for the tent where Horst and his wife were together.

"I'm sure Eragon will take great care of the child, now it's my concern as to whether you are healthy or not." Spider said to the Elain who eventually spoke too.

"Thank you, but I'm fine." She said. "Is there anything you can do to help Eragon?" Elain pleaded with Spider.

"Eragon has an elf and a dragon with him, that alone means that he will have more than enough help without me hovering over him." Said Spider and when she saw that there was nothing else she could do for them, bid her farewells and left them for her bed.

* * *

"Roran!" Spider yelled to the warrior who was very impatient and wanted to set off as soon as possible. "Where do you think you're going without renewing your wards?" She questioned and made Roran feel slightly embarrassed.

"Lady Nasuada said I needed to travel immediately and that I shouldn't use Eragon's strength as he will need it for when he battles the king." He managed to respond although it was only half hearted.

"Well Lady Nasuada doesn't know everything does she. Now allow me since it would break Eragon's heart if you died, and I am not going let Katrina go through that."

"I... thank you Spider, I mean it." He said

"Just in case I'm sending Lucien with you." Spider announced after she had finished with Rorans wards. "Lucien, in the name of Sithis I summon thee." And upon her words a spectral figure appeared.

"Yes my listener, what is it you require?" The ghostly assassin asked of her.

"Make sure Roran doesn't die, and do as he says." Spider ordered him and as Lucien nodded his head she turned back to Roran. "Look after him would you? He tends to cause trouble."

* * *

Spider was currently making her way over to where Eragon, Saphira, Arya and the other elves were situated on a hill by the river, waiting for the Varden to pack up and go. Strange thing was that Eragon was Sparing with an elf and appeared to be winning when suddenly, four rapid touches landed on Eragon, right through his guard.

When she finally got there he appeared to be sparring with Arya now. _Oh you poor delusional boy. If that elf could beat you, then Arya is going to hand you your own ass as if it was a side order._ She thought to herself and was correct when Eragon went to strike first and when he was within a yard, Arya flashed a winning smile right at him.

This caused Eragon to falter and leaving him open to attack. Arya took the opportunity and knocked Eragon's sword aside whilst sending him crashing to the floor and applying pressure on his abdomen with her foot.

Spider leaned into Blodhgarm, "Now that was clever." She said and received a nod from the elf. Spider looked back in time to see the rest of the duel. Arya won.

Spider looked out to the Varden and was intent on ignoring Eragon and Arya as they talked and suddenly felt a consciousness brush against hers though she could tell that it's objective was Eragon. _"You must learn... to see what you are looking at."_ Spoke the great golden dragon Glaedr.

" _Decided to join us?"_ Spider asked but only got silence in answer. _"Glaedr, you know damn well that I will get a reply out of you one way or another."_

" _I am recovering but it is difficult, forgive me for any trouble I may have caused."_

" _Glaedr... I don't want to lose you the same way I've lost everyone else, remember that."_ Spider pleaded.

" _I will."_ Was all the dragon could say before he retreated back into himself in order to heal from the recent events that had plagued him.

A brass horn sounded which signalled the Varden's march. Everyone set off towards their new destination, Dras Leona.

* * *

Spider was just minding her own business in the Varden camp when she was suddenly being harassed by twelve urgals, four of them were kull! They wished to teach her of the Urgal song which depicts a battle that they won against Galbatorix who lost more than half his men to them.

"Okay, okay. I promise I will learn the song but only if you tell me who told you to bother me about it." Spider said, ready to blast this guy into the sun. until she learned it was Eragon, so she could only _threaten_ to launch him into the sun but not actually do it.

She found Eragon within a tent with a Werecat sitting on his lap purring as he stroked her. Angela was talking when Eragon asked about why Angela said _"Cheep cheep." T_ o the Werecat king which caused Angela to laugh, unfortunately the Werecat in Eragon's lap didn't take too kindly to this and her claws started to dig into Eragon making him wince.

"Well, if you _must_ have answers it's as good of a story as any. Lets see... several years ago when I was travelling along the edge of Du Weldenvarden, way out to the west, miles from any city, town or village, I happened across Grimrr. At the time he was only the leader of a small tribe of Werecats, and he still had full use of both his paws. Anyway, I found him toying with a fledgling robin that had fallen out of it's nest in a nearby tree. I wouldn't have minded if he'd just killed the bird and eaten it – That's what cats are supposed to do after all – but he was torturing the poor thing: pulling on it's wings; nibbling it's tail; letting it hop away, then knocking it over." Angela wrinkled her nose with distaste. "I _told_ him that he ought to stop but he just growled and ignored me." She fixed Eragon with a stern look. "I don't _like_ when people ignore me. So I took the bird away from him and cast a spell, so that for the next week, whenever he opened his mouth, he chirped like a songbird."

"He _chirped_?" Asked Eragon in surprise.

Angela nodded, beaming with suppressed mirth. "I've never laughed so hard in my life. None of the other Werecats would go near him for the whole week."

"No wonder he hates you." Said Eragon

"What of it? If you don't make a few enemies now and then, you're a coward – or worse. Besides, it was worth it to see his reaction. Oh he was angry!"

The Werecat uttered a soft warning growl and tightened her claws again, getting a little too close to something Eragon valued deeply.

"Careful now kitty, should you take Eragon's jewels Arya will be most upset." Spider's oh so helpful comment only served to anger the Werecat further and cause Shadowhunter to again tighten her claws.

Eragon had a deep blush on him and he didn't know if he should just die of of embarrassment then then and there."Please don't." Was all he could manage through the pain and very real worry he was feeling about the positioning of Shadowhunter's claws.

"Spider! What a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here?" Asked Angela, seemingly oblivious to Eragon's plight.

"I was minding my own business when suddenly I get twelve urgals show up in front of me trying to teach my of some battle they won. They said it was that genius who instigated it." Spider pointed at Eragon. "So forgive me if I don't help when the kitty cuts it a little close."

Her claws dug deeper and Eragon swore he felt one brush against him. "I'm sorry, I'll never do it again but can you please help." He pleaded with Spider who thankfully relented.

"Fine. Kitty, I'm going to be honest with you. You can either die or leave it's up to you." She spoke plain and clearly to the Werecat leaving no room for misunderstanding.

" _You would threaten the mate of Grimrr Halfpaw? How foolish of you."_ The Werecat spoke to her as if Spider were nothing more than the dirt she tread on.

"I'm not in the mood for threats to be exchanged, either get out or you'll find out why I'm caleed the demon of the Varden." A small look of shock if that were possible in there animal form overtook the Werecat's face and she left the tent quickly.

"Thank you." Said Eragon to Spider and as he arose a scream filled the air among the Varden's tents, Eragon and Angela were laughing whilst Spider just looked unimpressed.

* * *

Dras Leona... She didn't like it one bit. Spider had decided to travel up to the gates of Dras Leona to see how this would play out and had gotten incredibly bored of hearing the herald drone on and on about liege lords and the Varden's might. So she just contented herself with looking up at the four figures, one was missing an arm and both of his legs, so he had to carried.

Spider heard something about 'the might of the Varden with Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira.' when the figures threw back their heads and laughed at them.

"none can withstand your might? You have an overly high opinion of yourselves, I think." Said a deep voice that echoed across the clearing and off of the buildings within the city.

With a gigantic bellow, the glittering red mass of Thorn leapt up from the streets below onto the roof of a house, piercing wooden shingles with his talons. The dragon spread his huge, claw tipped wings, opned his crimson maw, and raked the sky with a sheet of rippling flame.

In a mocking voice, Murtagh added. "Dash yourselves against the walls all you want; you will never take Dras Leona, not so long as Thorn and I are here to defend it. Send your finest warriors and magicians to fight us, and they will die, each and every one. That I promise. There isn't a man among you who can best us. Not even you... _Brother._ Run back to your hiding places before it is too late, and pray that Galbatorix does not venture forth to deal with you himself. Otherwise death and sorrow will be your only reward."

Now Spider was pissed off. Not only was he sexist but he basically said he was invincible. _"I'll show the fucker invincible._ Spider thought as she summoned Durnehviir from his realm.

The colossal dragon rose from the crevice, allowed Spider to mount his neck and took off to fly twice around the city before landing just outside it so that both Thorn and Murtagh could face the dragon in all his undead glory, it was more for theatrics than anything. Even though Durnehviir had landed on the ground, he still had to look down on Murtagh and Thorn who by know were looking very nervous, along with the four figures.

"Here I am." Spider started "The finest warrior and magician the Varden has, now if you still think you can kill me, you're welcome to try. But I promise _death and sorrow will be your only reward._

Spider taunted the two below her and awaited their response. When none came Spider felt that she had made her point with the show and decided to just mess with them.

"I can destroy you any time I wish but where's the fun in that? This city will be ours, but we will take it by being not only stronger than you but smarter than you. When we win, take that message back to Galbatorix for me." _They won't be able to sleep the whole stay here after hearing that._

Spider then leapt down from Durnehviir and gave him free reign to do as he wished so long as he didn't attack the city. He knew there was a reason he liked her because she mentioned that the city of Uru'baen was fair game if he could find it. Too bad he flew in the wrong direction.

"She really does have an undead dragon." Said a stunned Eragon.

* * *

It was strange. Spider had been absent for the past few hours, just hiding in her tent and when anyone tried to talk to her she only shooed them away. Usually she would have a reason for such behaviour but Spider hadn't shared anything with anyone.

Spider was in fact tinkering with her new Shade heart. Whilst Spider was admittedly bad at alchemy, she could see the potential benefit of the heart as well as any other. She had planned to make a being that had all the qualities that she needs but to do that she'd need to be alone and have peace in order to work.

But it was worth it. Oh he was magnificent! Spider beheld her newest creation made from the heart of a Shade and Daedra combined along with many, many complex spells from both worlds to give it sentience.

"Why find a spider when you can make one." Said Spider out loud and was perfectly aware of how crazy that sounded but couldn't bring herself to care about it, she was proud damn it! And this little beauty had some skills that Spider was sure she would later find invaluable.

Currently the spider had a body the size of a bowl with longish, thick legs. All in all it was just like a smaller version of a frostbite spider but without the huge chelicerae, they were a lot smaller so that more of the Spider's fangs were displayed. It was also red.

Spider felt rather pleased with herself and decided to find Eragon to show him her handiwork since he had been so insistent on bothering her when she was making the spider.

"Come along now, you've got some people to meet." Said Spider to her new companion.

" _Yes my Lady, we shall go at once."_ Replied the spider in kind.

"Such a gentleman, why aren't there more like you in the world?" It was a rhetorical question, the spider understood that and crawled dutifully by his mistresses side, getting his first look at the outside world.

Spider's consciousness reached out to find Eragon and located the Rider on a hill along with Arya, Saphira and the other elves. Eragon was sparring with Arya and appeared to be on the brink of losing to her. _"Well we can't have that now."_ Spider thought as she subtly intervened in the fight by having Eragon kick out, twist around in a grand display and land a strike on Arya's right hip.

By this point Spider had finally reached the hill and it looked as if the two were going at it again. _Typical._ She thought but decided to watch anyway and just as Eragon was about to risk throwing Brisingr a male dragon's consciousness entered each of their minds, well Spider _let_ him in whilst the other's were forced into the matter.

" _Enough"_ Spoke Glaedr and was then bombarded with questions from Eragon, Arya, Saphira, Blodhgarm and two of the other elves. _"Enough."_ he repeated, both weary and exasperated. _"Do you wish to attract unwanted attention?"_

At once everyone fell silent awaiting what the dragon would say next. _"This has gone on long enough... Eragon, you should not spend so much time sparring. It is distracting you from more important matters. The sword in Galbatorix's hand is not what you need fear the most, nor the sword in his mouth, but rather the sword in his mind. His greatest talent lies in his ability to worm his way into the smallest parts of your being and force you to obey his will. Instead of these bouts with Arya, you should concentrate on gaining mastery over your thoughts; they are still woefully undisciplined... why then, do you still persist with this futile endeavour?"_

Spider decided to intervene and probably save Eragon from embarrassing himself. _"True, but you have all told me that Galbatorix is mad and will have gaps in his reasoning so it is best to prepare for all possible situations, including a sword fight."_

Eragon sent her a thankful look and he continued along Spider's train of thought whilst adding some of his own reasoning. It turned out that Glaedr had been so isolated that he had no idea who the Shade Varaug was. Spider had field day with what he had to say about Shades.

" _You are overly ambitious if your goal is to be able to kill Shades with impunity. Even the oldest and wisest of the Riders would have hesitated to attack a Shade alone. You have already survived encounters with two of them, which is two more than most. Be grateful you have been so lucky and leave it at that. Trying to outmatch a Shade is like trying to fly higher than the sun."_ Said Glaedr confidently.

"Oh really?" Spider interrupted. "Because it just so happens that I managed to obliterate a Shade with little to no difficulty."

"You didn't actually kill it though." Said Eragon

"Of coarse I didn't kill it, I wanted it's heart for this little guy." She said gesturing to her new spider companion.

" _Good evening, my name is Alexander Jarvis PoisonBlood, it's a pleasure to meet you all."_ Said the newly dubbed Alexander. _"I have the abilities of a regular spider such as poison, webbing etc... but I am also capable of sentient thought as is obvious since I'm talking to you, and I am able to change colour in order to blend in with the Environment, excellent camouflage."_ Alexander continued in a polite tone.

"You made him from the heart of a Shade?" One of the elves asked incredulously.

"Well, not entirely. I added a daedra heart and used many spells in order to shape him and bring him to life. It was really boring, but worth it." Spider replied to the sceptical elf.

"Now then, Glaedr, you were saying something?" Spider steered the conversation back on topic after they had all gotten distracted with the Shade story.

" _Eragon has not mastered his thought's, as he should have. Mental training is more important than physical as one can win a battle against both a spellcaster and a swordsman with the mind along. Your mind and your body ought to be in balance, but if you must choose which of them to train, you should choose your mind. Arya... Blodhgarm... Yaela... you know this is true. Why have none of you taken it upon yourselves to continue Eragon's instruction in this area?"_

Arya cast her eyes down like chastised child, while Blodhgarm's fur stood on end and his lips curled back to reveal the tips of his sharp white fangs.

It was Blodhgarm who finally dared reply. Speaking wholly in the ancient language, the first to do so, he said, _"Arya is here as the ambassador of our people. I and my band are here to protect the lives of Saphira Brightscales and Eragon Shadeslayer, it has been a difficult and time consuming task. We have all tried to help Eragon, but it's not our place to train a Rider, nor would we presume to attempt it when one of his rightful masters was still alive and present... even if that master was neglecting his duty."_

Dark clouds of anger gathered within Glaedr like massive thunderheads building on the horizon. The billowing thunderheads swelled in size, illuminated by brief, lightening like flashes as Glaedr jumped from one thought to another. Most had retreated from the dragon's anger, only Spider, Alexander and Blodhgarm remained fully in contact with him.

" _You have overstepped your bounds elf,"_ he growled, also in the ancient language. _"My actions are not for you to question. You can not even begin to comprehend what I have lost. If it were not for Eragon and Saphira and my duty to them, I would have gone mad long ago. So do not accuse me of negligence Blodhgarm, son of Ildrid unless you wish to test youself against the last of the high Old Ones."_

Blodhgarm hissed and continued his verbal assualt by pressing on and saying, _"hen do not blame us for not fulfilling what are_ _ **your**_ _responsibilities, not ours Old One. Our whole race mourns your loss but you can not expect us to make allowances for your self pity when we are at war with the most deadly enemy in our history – the same enemy who exterminated nearly everyone of your kind, and who also killed your Rider."_

Glaedr's fury was volcanic. Black and terrible, it battered against the consciousness of everyone around him with such force, Eragon felt as if the fabric of his being might split asunder like a sail caught in the wind. One the other side of the field, men dropped their weapons and gripped their heads, grimacing with pain.

"Glaedr..." Spider warned the dragon enough that some of the dark clouds abated but not all. He was still angry but even Glaedr didn't want to get on Spider's bad side. "I'll leave you to deal with this on your own but you better be damn sure your willing to deal with the consequences of any decision you make."

Those were Spider's parting words to the group as she left them to their own devises, as much as she hated to admit it, this was their story and not hers so there were some decisions and mistakes that she felt they had to make and deal with on their own.

"Spider asked the arachnid if he felt hungry, hoping for a positive reply as she hadn't eaten in the last few hours since she had been entirely focused on creating the little guy. _"Now that you mention it, I am rather famished."_ he replied.

"Good, it's time to hunt."

* * *

 **I think this is the longest chapter so far, high five! Anyway if any of you have suggestions then I won't outright reject them and I'll see if they can be worked into the story so yeah, if you want to see something happen then just ask and we shall see.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	13. Nidhwal Bitch

**Scattered Ashes**

 **Mey wah fin kipraan.**

 **This is a chpter that I'm going to enjoy, mostly because of that one extremely powerful mind guy that leads the religion in Dras Leona. Pff dumb ass isn't gonna feel to good after he meets a certain Dragonborn.**

 **But this will be slightly rushed because I don't have a lot of time before I go to a funeral so I apologize in advance if this seems off and I really just want to get the story moving so sorry if I skip over small events.**

 **Quintain Apprenince of Alduin: Spider went out to buy a drink so she brought money with her. Besides, you never know when there's something you want to buy.**

 **Potato man the semi omnipotent: Demon Shade spider's are awesome! I can't wait to see Alexander just kill everything. Spiders are also great spies so he can have spymaster position ordering around his little troops.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

She can't leave them alone for ten minutes let alone a half hour. Spider had returned to the others after a successful hunting trip which ended with Alexander taking his meal to an undisclosed location so that he could eat it in peace. _I just hope I don't find a corpse in a web sac hanging from a tree somewhere._ She thought for a moment before returning to the matter at hand.

"Glaedr, you've broken them." Spider stated as she watched Eragon and Arya continue to spar yet they were both clearly on the brink of collapsing.

" _This is a test of not only Eragon's character, but his strength and resilience."_ Glaedr spoke as if it made absolute sense but Spider just couldn't understand the resilience part.

"If this was a test of resilience then personally I would just walked away, resisting the whims of a dragon. Now that's a true test, I think he failed."

" _Not that sort of resilience."_ Glaedr pointed out exasperatedly, _"It's about if he can keep fighting even when he's on his last reserves of energy."_

Spider didn't really want to argue so she just watched Eragon and Arya rather clumsily fight each other. She was tired just watching the poor things and it was almost a mercy when they fell to the floor and just lay next to each other, breathing heavily.

Spider looked them over and decided to take pity and heal their wounds and give them both proper shields. "Hold on just a second." Spider asked the recovered Eragon and Arya.

Spider looked at a clear patch of the hill for a moment and suddenly through a veil of purple swirling mist, a huge chest appeared. Walking over to it, Spider unlocked the clasp and opened the chest. She spent a few minutes just rummaging around in there whilst muttering about having to organise it later.

"Ha." She said suddenly and brought out two shields. One looked as if it were made of glass and would shatter, whilst the other looked a little like Spider's armour but not quite as demonic looking.

"Eragon, Arya, here are your new shields. Arya, the glass one is for you and Eragon, you shall have the ebony.

They both looked at her doubtfully but took the shields anyway. "I promise that the glass won't shatter as it's made from volcanic glass which is stronger than steel." Said Spider, putting to rest.

Spider decided to follow them after Glaedr had ordered them to Eragon's tent. It was there that they found Nasuada and after she had met and exchanged pleasantries with Glaedr, and asked advice on how to, as Spider put it, 'be smarter than the empire' and take over the city but Glaedr was no great source on that note.

"Nasuada, if I may." Spider looked to Nasuada for assent and got it. "Try to find access through a sewage system or by means of underground tunnels made when the city was first built, one as old as this must have some."

Spider was thanked for the advice and left the tent, letting them train their minds. Eragon was up against Arya and at times Saphira joined in as Glaedr told her that she had to be as experienced as Eragon in this field. Now the unfair part of this was that Saphira took turns on either side and you can bet the one with a dragon was going to win or just keep the enemy away.

"Okay if Arya gets Saphira then I'm giving Eragon a dragon too." Spider said, interrupting their mind assaults and confusing them all.

"How can you give me a dragon?" Asked Eragon and Spider smirked in slight superiority for a moment but lost the look a second later.

"Well, I can project i=one of the dragons from my soul into you so that it's like having Glaedr on your side. The dragon can become one with you yet still be a part of me." She explained and it they eventually understood her logic. "Now I just need to figure out how to do it." She said and Eragon's once hopeful face fell.

 _All right, which one of you is semi young and willing to team up with Eragon?_ Spider asked them.

The representation of a green dragon appeared in her mind and requested to join with the boy in order to fight Arya and Saphira in a battle of the minds. Spider did manage to connect Yolvennaak to Eragon and although it took some getting used to, they both managed to adjust and became a competent team.

Both teams fought for nigh on an hour, neither wanting to give up, yet they were all drained and wished for a swift victory so that they could rest. Eventually, Arya managed to find a gap in Yolvennaak's guard and struck a mental blow which allowed Saphira to claim victory over him and Arya over Eragon since she was the better at mental duels.

With their training done, Spider left, seemingly forgetting her dragon but soon he too left the small group to rejoin the mass of souls that was, Spider. "Alexander's been gone for too long. I don't trust him to stay out of trouble given his form." Spider talked herself through the walk she was taking in order to find her new companion.

She eventually happened upon a dozen or so dead wolves and a burrow in a small hill. " Alexander? That you in there?" Spider called inside the burrow and sure enough, a large red Spider crawled out and greeted her cheerily.

" _Good evening miss PoisonBlood. I hope I didn't worry you, I was just on my way back when I noticed a wolf pack rather close to the Varden and I had to make sure they wouldn't cause a problem. But when I asked them to leave the camp alone they attacked and I unfortunately had to kill them. I went inside the burrow to make sure that all of them were taken care of where it turns out I fell asleep."_

"You were doing everyone a service Alexander and I think you'll be able to sleep just fine tonight however I would ask that you try to communicate next time. Only if you can of coarse." Spider didn't even wait for a reply before she started to walk back towards the Varden camp.

* * *

The next three days past by rather slowly. Nasuada had not yet come up with a solid plan to enter the city and the only real change was that Thorn had relocated from his customary position from above the front gates to a rampart several hundred feet to the right.

Nasuada, Eragon, Arya and Saphira had met to discuss the action and thought to invite another dragon expert. That being Spider who said she'd ask him and didn't head their warnings as she set off for the location Thorn had settled at. They didn't follow.

Spider made it to the section of the wall and looked up at thorn. "Just wondering, why did you move?" She asked politely.

" _This is a more comfortable location and I fear if my I had stayed by the gate, my back would be too stiff for me to be of much use."_ Was Thorn's reply. The sound of his voice was deep and slightly musical in Spider's head and she rather liked it.

"Why hasn't Murtagh given you some relief, that way you would be able to guard the gate and not risk a time delay?"

" _He wishes to conserve his energy should you decide to attack, though I warned him that you have done nothing for us to think you would go back on your word about an assault."_ Thorn commented on his rider's decision and held a slight tone of frustration.

"Don't worry Thorn, I'll sort that out just give me a second." Spider said as she readied a spell to fix the dragon's back problems for the foreseeable future. Spider released the ball of healing energy which was absorbed by the crimson dragon and the relief could be felt coming off of him in waves.

"You should know that I don't blame you for any of this." Said Spider and Thorn nodded in thanks for her understanding.

They talked for a little longer before Spider mentioned a way to change true names.

" _It is impossible without something of significance happening to us, and I would not abandon my rider even if my true name changed."_

"I'm not just going to change your true name and abandon Murtagh, that would be foolish." Spider said as she carelessly threw a very powerful pacify spell at the dragon. Thorn knew he should have been a little angry but he just couldn't find it in him to be. "See, easy as that. Call Murtagh would you, I'd like to get him done too."

A few minutes later Murtagh came and stood next to a very peaceful Thorn. "What have you done to him?" He asked, the anger in his voice was very clear.

"Please just shut up." Spider threw another pacify spell and soon Murtagh was under it's influence. "I don't really care what you both do with this newfound freedom but I will ask this, don't waste it and stay in the city for a few days so that Galbatorix doesn't connect the changing of true names thing with me."

That was all Spider would really say on the matter as she returned to the Varden camp to inform them of what had occurred. They were delighted to find that Murtagh and Thorn would no longer be a problem.

* * *

"Sometimes, I don't know why I even bother with you people." Said Spider looking at Angela and Wyrden studied ancient runes embedded within a cavern they were in, under Dras Leona. Nasuada had sent them to infiltrate the city using the old tunnels and Spider was happy to accompany them, though her choice of clothes was questioned as Spider just wore her civilian attire.

'I only wish to appear non threatening so that they under estimate me.' She claimed but her real reason wasn't to be known until later. No one was very happy about it.

"Fine, ignore me in favour of some religious garbage scribbled on the walls." She said out of frustration of being ignored. Spider continued to just wonder around the room until a yowl that seemingly came from every direction echoed within the tunnel system.

"Solembum!" Shouted Angela as she whirled around, no longer focused on the ancient text.

As one, all of them drew their blades and argued over where they should go. Angela wanted to find Solembum whilst Arya wanted to go towards the way out and into the city.

They weren't given much time as thirty or so black garbed men ran towards them, swords in hand.

"Letta." Shouted Wyrden, and the men in one group collided with each other as if those in front had run headlong into a wall.

Then the rest of the attackers fell upon them and some were even attempting to harass Spider, despite her looking like no threat at all. Most found that their heads exploded just before they were able to attack her and blamed it on the others so they renewed their fight against them.

Soon enough, Spider was running down a corridor with her companions and had gotten stuck at a door refusing to unlock, despite both Eragon and Arya's attempts. There was more fighting until Wyrden commanded them to follow him through another corridor.

They all ran through and were almost at the opening. Spider suddenly stopped to turn back and muttered a spell that killed all the soldiers in her line of sight, this meant that the others still didn't know of her magical prowess and as she turned back to continue with Eragon, Arya and Wyrden, a horrific sight met her.

Wyrden was screaming and thrashing as amethyst spikes penetrated his skin. This lasted a few moments until death finally claimed him. Spider could only stare as another life passed her by.

Arya was the first to recover and had ordered Eragon to cut them a path through the spikes. Spider had followed them after the task was done, but as she passed Wyrden, she whispered a prayer that he find his way to his next destination.

Spider was running fast enough to catch up with Eragon and Arya as they all entered a large room with a circular pattern of inlaid stone marble and chalcedony and polished hematite occupied the centre of the floor.

Around the edges of the circle were fist sized chunks of Amethyst set within silver collars. _These had better not shoot fucking fireballs._ Thought Spider as all three of them failed to slow down in time to stay out of the circle. All turned black as Spider entered a reluctant sleep.

* * *

Spider slowly became conscious and found that she had been bound to a stone pillar along with Eragon and Arya. This was was all part of the plan she reminded herself and just watched as it turned out that she had been the last to wake up and so had less time to wait for the priests of Helgrind to show up and explain their master plan.

Just under thirty people were in the chamber and one of them, held on a bier, had no limbs aside from his head and the only reason Spider knew it was a he was from the sound of his voice. Mind, he was already half way through his grand speech by the time Spider awoke.

"... The Ra'zac are our Gods Dragon Rider – the Ra'zac and the Lethrblaka." He said and spat at Eragon when he shivered at the very mention of the names. "There is no torture horrible enough for your crime, Rider. You killed our gods, you and that accursed dragon of yours. For that you must die."

 _Does this guy ever shut up?This is worse than when I fight the thalmor, they always, always have to be smug and explain their evil plots before I kill them and the one time I just killed them in the middle of their rant everyone called it a cheap victory! Oh shit he's started talking again._

"...and Murtagh knows nothing of your presence here. Today is the day of your doom, Eragon Shadeslayer." The High Priestthen tilted his head back and uttered a gruesome, gurgling whistle.

Bare chested slaves brought in a platform which had two large, shallow, cup like protrusions in the middle. Within the protrusions lay a pair of oval objects about a foot and a half long and half a foot thick. The objects were blue black and pitted like sandstone.

 _No wait don't tell me, their Ra'zac eggs aren't they. I don't remember what they are though, I'm sure I haven't killed one because then I'd definitely remember._

"Since you killed the Old Ones," Said the High Priest, "It is only fitting that you provide the food for their rebirth. You do not deserve such a great honour, but it will please the Old Ones, and in all things we strive to satisfy their desires. We are their faithful servants, and they our masters cruel and implacable: the three faced god – the hunters of men, the eaters of flesh, and the drinkers of blood. To them we offer up our bodies in hope of revelation into the mysteries of this life and in hope of absolution for our transgressions. As Tosk wrote, so shall it be."

 _Blah blah blah blah blah, I mean does this guy like the sound of his own voice this much? Surely he's just winging it and didn't prepare a damn script for this. You know what, I think he did. What a sad, sad person, I might even feel bad about killing him. Nah, he'll be dead then I'll just loot his temple, seems fair for the inconvenience I've been caused so far. Wait, why are they chanting?_

When they had finished, three of them rang their bells a little too loudly for Spider's liking before leaving but still shaking the damn things. Eventually everyone else left too and the door was shut with a massive **boom.**

Spitting out her gag Spider said aloud. "Thank fuck for that, I thought he talk all day before he finally left." She only received slightly shocked and 'really' looks from both Eragon and Arya from how quickly Spider had escaped yet only complained about their captors long talks.

Spider ignored Eragon and Arya for a moment and instead went to inspect the eggs. The one on the left began to rock back and forth in an interesting motion, but Spider couldn't stay to watch as both Eragon and Arya had thrashing around again.

Spider quickly broke their shackles and removed their gags. "What! For the sake of Akotosh what is it that could be so important that you keep me from studying the eggs?" Spider seemed oddly upset about this and didn't even wait for a reply as she went back to the eggs.

"Spider, they're Ra'zac eggs, they eat flesh and drink blood, you heard what the High Priest said about them." Spoke Eragon defensively.

"If that's how they were made then really what can you do about it?" She asked rhetorically but got an answer anyway.

"We can kill them now to stop them from killing more people just because they get hungry." Eragon continued to argue.

"You know, I recall telling you of a similar argument I had about dragons with another dragon hunter, how did that end again?" Spider's words struck Eragon as he remembered exactly what Spider had done to defend the dragons, but couldn't understand why she would defend the Ra'zac. "Think back on my arguments about humans and how it is in their nature to destroy, does that mean I commit genocide on them? No! Now you tell me exactly what's different about this case."

Eragon was quiet for a few moments before he muttered something that all of them heard. "They killed my uncle."

Spider looked at him with some pity and decided to handle this with the kid gloves. "Eragon, I told you about how it was humans who took everything from me, but I didn't commit genocide for it because I had already gotten the ones responsible. And I know from the Priest's rambling that you've killed those who did it, so I ask that you don't blame those with nothing to do with yourr uncle." Spider paused before continuing with some other smaller arguments before someone uninvited walked in.

"Please just leave as I've had a tiring day." Was all Spider would say to the shocked boy and just before he left, Spider cast a clear memory spell on him so that he wouldn't remember ever seeing them.

"You had both better go and find your equipment. There isn't much else to do here." But even as Spider said it, two figures were slowly coming out of tunnel and into the chamber. They each prepared for a fight and were very surprised to see the Werecat Solembum along with Angela a few paces behind him. "Correction. You two along with Angela and Solembum better go and find your equipment."

"Are those Ra'zac eggs?!" Angela questioned whilst hobbling along and breaking the amethyst pieces around them.

"I only wish to see them, and they may well be the last of their species and I'm not going to just let these two kill an infant." Spider stood her ground on the matter and let Angela know that she wouldn't be moved on the matter.

A great cracking noise filled the chamber and the Ra'zac hatchling stuck it's head out of the egg. "You had better get going."

"Hold on. Eragon, you'll need a weapon along with Arya, take this." She said handing Eragon her short sword and gave Arya a dagger she kept whilst wielding poniard with a jewelled hilt for herself.

Angela then went on to explain how that the sword Eragon held could cut through near enough anything and was the sharpest sword in existence.

"I accept that challenge" Everyone turned to Spider who suddenly had full daedric armour on along with her weapons. Before they could question anything Spider said, "I have a pocket dimension where I keep my stuff. Really handy for things like this."

"Still, you think that your sword is sharper?" Angela inquired after being very slightly insulted at Spider doubting Tinkledeath's abilities.

Drawing her sword Spider gestured for Eragon to take a swing at it. Eragon took a hearty swing and failed to heed Angela's 'Slow down' warning. It didn't matter in the end as all Tinkledeath did was bounce away from the sword without leaving so much as a scratch.

"Well, if it can't get through my sword then it won't get through my armour. Better luck next time mortals." Spider said in a joking tone but Everyone just looked at her in a 'really' mannor considering that they were all immortal. "You know what I mean."

"We had better go before the priests realize that you've escaped." Angela warned and left with the others, leaving Spider alone with the now fully hatched Ra'zac.

"No biting." The little guy just looked at her in a confused manor and tried to bite her. "No! Bad boy!" She chastised the Ra'zac. _Please don't be inherently evil, it would be a shame to train you then find that out later._

* * *

Some time later _,_ Eragon's group were locked in a mental battle with the High Priest as they had killed all of his underlings. Spider had wandered into the great church hall with the two Ra'zac following close behind her. It was unfortunate that Spider had indeed found that the Ra'zac that had hatched were inherently evil and so had cursed them with death. But it was good death as they would die after having eaten the High Priest. _What is evil can also be used for good. It's also poetic justice._

"What in oblivion?" Spider asked when she saw that the High priest was battling a Dragon Rider, an elf, a witch and a Werecat, worst part was that he appeared to winning. Spider strode up to the priest who had also attempted to attack her mind but found no such hold over her and the surprise was clear on his face.

Spider grabbed the priest and threw him against the far wall of the church and a sickening crack along with screams of pain could be heard from the High Priest. "You can finally die, because now," She said whilst approaching the High Priest, "you've seen a real god." Spider then overloaded the priest's mind and filled it with his worst nightmares as the Ra'zac hatchlings feasted upon his flesh.

"Pathetic." Spider whispered to herself as she made her way towards the others. "The hatchlings were evil but they'll die soon and on that note we should leave because I sense an incredibly easy siege ahead."

"Why do you believe that?" Asked Arya and Spider smirked at her and reveled I knowing something that the elf did not.

"Because Thorn and Murtagh have just left."

* * *

Days had passed and the siege of Dras Leona had been a success, there were fewer losses than what there would have been should Thorn and Murtagh have stayed but as Spider said, they had left the city and flew in southwardly direction and that was the last anyone had seen them.

That was until now of coarse when Spider was interrupted from her sleep by a massive roar that seemed to shake the ground. Then the ground really did shake as the crimson dragon landed and began attacking the camp.

Spider honestly wasn't in the mood for an attack and just reached out for Thorn's mind who simply let her in, knowing that she really didn't have to ask as he was sure that Spider could force his mind open as if he were nothing.

" _Thorn, I'm very tired and although I don't technically have to sleep, I really enjoy it so you had better have a **damn** good reason for this."_ Spider spoke rather bluntly as she wasn't amused in the slightest about being awoken by the dragon having what she referred to as a 'tantrum' because that's what it's like to her, scream, break stuff and still feel as angry as before with nothing having been accomplished. Just like a tantrum.

" _Galbatorix and Shruikan caught up to us... we were forced to submit and we both have suffered for the 'betrayal' as the king calls it."_ The dragon replied.

" _Sorry about that but why exactly are you attacking now when Galbatorix knows that I will probably end up killing you. Doesn't he want to preserve the dragon race?"_

" _That he does, however he has deemed it a necessary risk as the reward will be great."_

" _Don't keep me in the dark Thorn or I'll die from the suspense alone."_ Came Spider's sarcastic reply to the dragon's noticable lack of information.

" _You will have to catch us before I tell you, I am still under the dark kings oaths and am barely aloud to talk to you."_

" _Your flying away with Nasuada aren't you?"_

" _How did you know this? Did you see?"_

" _Do me a favour and try to get Murtagh interested in her, I feel they might just balance eachother out. One is calm and collected the other is usually angry and hot headed. Besides, I have a feeling that my funding has been going to the wrong people and that will be entirely on her. King Orrin has been getting more expensive wine and his finances aren't even showing a dent yet mine are."_

" _Then it appears we have done you favour, but try to come soon and face the king for I do not know how long it will be until in his madness he kills one of us, and it's not as if we have the power to stop him."_

" _We will try but I have to get Eragon some power first so that he also has a chance with the king, just in case."_

The dragon sent back an approving thought before Spider cut their connection and decided that sleep was more preferable to the screaming and chaos that was currently going on outside the walls of her tent. _I'm leaving that for tomorrow._ She thought to herself.

* * *

 _Why am I listening to this mammoth shit."_ Spider thought as Orrin continued to have his little speech on how Eragon should consult the leaders of the different races on important decisions on account of him being young and inexperienced despite his many accomplishments.

Then he went on to say that Eragon was too familiar with the other races, basically saying that Eragon should only act in favour of humans.

"Oh shut up." The remark caught everyone off guard and they all turned to Spider for an answer as to why she said it though they really knew why. "Orrin, you are aware that I tore a man in half the other day when he was openly racist in front of me."

"You wouldn't dare do that to me, it my forces that make up the bulk of the Varden and without them the Varden will be a mere shadow of what it was." He proclaimed and seemed very pleased that he had the political advantage.

"You know what? You're right." Spider's words shocked most in the room whereas Orrin just seemed pleased with himself. "And that strategy will have worked with Nasuada and most likely Eragon, but the thing is, I don't care." Silence followed her statement as the others waited for her to continue. "I am powerful enough to walk up to this Galbatorix and kill him with a mere thought and I would have, had I not made a promise to only support the real heroes in this world. But then, if I'm powerful enough to slay Galbatorix, that means I can kill you and your entire army as well. I will say this only once Orrin, I would bind your soul to what you call a demon and let the thing have free reign on torturing you until the end of time. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone was shocked by the implications of what Spider had told them and all Orrin could do was nod slightly whilst feeling as if he had the smallest bladder in the world.

"Good." Spider said to him and moved matters on to a more important topic of how they will really beat Galbatorix and in this event another argument came about and luckily it was Roran who came about and saved it by delivering a nice speech, though she disagreed about the wolves killing a dragon if there were enough of them. _Teeth aren't sharp enough._ Spider thought.

* * *

Solembum and Eragon were distracted. Spider knew this from the fact that the discussion they were having carried over to the tent next door. Her tent.

"How can you not know?" Eragon asked as if distressed by the news.

" _I don't know."_ the Werecat replied.

Spider suddenly heard Solembum hiss at Eragon and he said to the Dragon Rider, _"Sometimes riddles are the truth, you thick headed human. Now let me go, or I'll tear your face off and feed your guts to the cows."_

Spider thought this was an excellent time to render his threat meaningless. _"Try it, and I will ensure that Alexander knows what Werecat tastes like."_

" _I don't remember you being part of this discussion."_ Solembum said rather nonchalantly to Spider as if she hadn't just said that the Werecat would become her Demon Shade spider's next meal.

" _Then you had both better keep quiet and let me sleep."_ Spider replied to the Werecat and slowly fell into the dark and welcoming folds of sleep.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Said Spider for the second time since they had set off for Vreongard.

She was getting increasingly agitated the longer the journey went on as memories of the last time she visited an island came to mind.

"It's probably nothing but our own paranoia but I would rather you were with us if this is a trap set by the King." Said Eragon.

"You all know exactly what happened the last time I visited an island." She said to them and got a semi comforting response from Eragon.

"I promise that this time there will be no crazy demi gods that want to take over the world and steal your dragon souls on this one." He said with confidence.

They were currently resting on the sea as Saphira took a small break to allow her wings to rest. She and Eragon were having a discussion whereas Spider was merely looking out over the horizon when Glaedr suddenly shouted at all of them. _"Take off! Now, now, now! Take off!"_

Saphira had wasted no time and with a sound like thunder, she spread her wings and began to beat them as she sprang out of the water. Eragon had leaned forward to grab the edge of the saddle in order to keep from being thrown backwards. Unfortunately, Spider had nothing to hold onto as she was rather distracted my the buzzing now going on in her head thanks to Glaedr.

Spider was using her legs to hold onto Saphira but the spray of water around her being caused by the dragon was frustrating as it distracted her further. Suddenly a creature burst out from the ocean and attempted to take a bite out of Saphira.

The jaws were large enough for a horse and rider to pass through unscathed and were filled with hundreds of glinting white teeth.

Saphira had twisted violently in order to avoid the creatures needle like teeth as it missed her by mere inches. The violent twist also made sure that Spider fell off the dragon and plummeted towards the water below.

Spider landed on the water as she would have if she had crashed on land thanks to a spell she had created earlier. What can she say, swimming isn't as fast as running. Spider could see the mass of the creature before her, it's head was long and angular. A bony crest jutted out over the eyes, and from the outer part of each crest grew a ropey tendril that were over six feet in length. The neck looked like that of a snake whilst the torso appeared smooth and incredibly dense. A pair of oar shaped flippers extended from the sides of it's chest, flailing helplessly in the air.

The creature landed on it's side creating an even larger burst of spray than the first. Spider was hit with the full force of it. As the creature was submerged in the waves Spider caught a glimpse of the thing looking up at Eragon, Saphira and Glaedr with eyes as black as tar, the malevolence contained therein held the hate, fury and frustration of losing it's meal.

That was until it's gaze turned upon Spider and she could practically feel it's pleasure as it started to twist towards her whilst the others circled above on Saphira feeling helpless.

Spider however was livid. Not only did this creature knock her off of Saphira, the damn thing had soaked her armour which had eventually soaked her. Now she did fix this with a simple spell but it was the principle that mattered and the fact that the thing dared to do it in the first place.

The huge creature was making progress towards her, taking it's time as it stared with it's black, unblinking eyes that were as big as Spider herself. Big fucking mistake. Spider used her might to work a very dangerous spell to anyone else but it didn't concern her as she was furious with the things apparent smugness.

Spider bent the very ocean to her will and raised the creature fully out of the sea in a vice like grip that only tightened as the titanic creature struggled in her grip, She pulled down the creature meaning that the thing was looking her directly in the eye as she graced it with a look of pure evil. Spider invaded the creatures mind and dominated it's very being and made the thing hers. It was in her nature after all.

Spider was both shouting aloud and within the creatures mind, _"I WILL TEAR YOU ASUNDER FOR THIS YOU PATHETIC CREATURE!"_ She thundered in it's mind, causing fear to take over it's very being. _"OH I'M GOING TO ENJOY THIS!"_

* * *

In the end Spider had just bent the creature to her will and forced the thing to carry her as a passenger for the rest of the journey whilst keeping in contact with the others. That was until they had to fight against the storm and were too focused on that to keep the connection going.

Spider was having no such problems as she was travelling underwater after inventing a spell that prevents her from getting wet and just using alteration magic to breathe underwater. By the time Spider was in contact with them again, the storm was over and the island was near, all they had to do was land there and for Glaedr to tell them of the spell allowing them to survive.

* * *

"What are you going to do with it?" Asked Eragon, referring to the Nidhwal Spider still had. She was interested by the name and had learned about it from Glaedr though much of that was just speculation as no one had ever really gotten to see these creatures in this light before.

Spider had been able to force the Nidhwal to give them it's Eldunari so that they could both use and study it.

The Eldunari of a Nidhwal wasn't much different to that of a dragons however, this one was bigger than Glaedr's and pure black instead of gold.

"I'm going to kill the thing and make a fortune from selling it's head and any weapons or armour I make from the rest of it's corpse." Spider stated matter of factly as if this were nothing new. "Maybe I'll keep the head. It would look nice in a palace, or my mantle. Anyway, you had all better get going, I've got work to do." Said Spider.

The group (minus Spider) turned to travel across Vreongard and all of them pretended not to hear the Nidhwal's screams as Spider cut into the creature's hide and began the slow process of removing it's head.

* * *

 **That's all the time I have to spare for this but I promise that the next chapter won't be as rushed and the characters won't be so weird but I hope that you all enjoyed it anyway. You should check out the image for a Nidhwal if you haven't already, they're massive!**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	14. Baby Dragon

**Scattered Ashes**

 **Hi koraav rahgron reyth?**

 **Well sorry this one is a little late but what can you do? Anyway, I hope you guys are doing doing well and enjoy the chapter as the story unfolds.**

 **Potato man the semi omnipotent: That is possibly the best sentence I've read this year. Best explanation ever!**

 **Quintan Apprentince of Alduin: Yeah they kinda do don't they.**

Spider spent hours just cutting off the Nidhwal's head and skinning it so that only a gleaming skull was left and she would say it was worth it. Sure it could be argued that Spider could have used magic, but she preferred to use her hands for the job as it felt like more of an accomplishment this way.

Spider had made room in her pocket dimension and managed to fit the skull in it but it took some work. She then set to work on collecting the rest of the creature's bones as they were dense and strong so they would make excellent weapons or armour, all she had to do was come up with a design.

When Spider decided she had enough bones to last her for a while she thought it was time to see what the others had been getting up to.

Spider passed through the truly massive city and as she made her way to the rest of her group, she bumped into Eragon who claimed to be going out to collect firewood from the small forest.

Spider, after seeing nothing better to do, decided to just follow the young rider and complete the mundane task set before them.

The air was cool and still like that of a cave deep underground, and it smelled of fungus, rotting wood and oozing sap. As they travelled deeper into the forest, the shadows grew in length and size but also seemed to gain a feeling of being watched by the passers by.

"They are starting to annoy me." Spider said to Eragon who clearly wished for her to elaborate. "These shadows, some of them are sentient and watch us. If you hadn't noticed, I don't take kindly to that sort of thing." Eragon just nodded his head but was chilled by the knowledge that some of the shadows were _alive_.

Eragon had gotten so distracted that he had accidentally put his foot through some mossy bark of a fallen tree, these little grub things crawled out and made Eragon freeze. Spider felt no such inclination and simply made the little bugs explode whilst continuing on her way and soon, Eragon followed.

"Spider?" Eragon asked and Spider motioned for him to continue. "These trees they.. they seem _angry_."

"The brain interprets angular shapes as bad and round ones as good Eragon, however that doesn't explain why darkness seems to cling to them. Probably to do with the explosion Glaedr spoke of." Spider rationalized and they continued along deeper into the forest.

Eventually they reached a river and Spider left Eragon to wake himself up by it and looked around the area. It didn't take her long to notice the four shadows that were perched on a branch around thirty feet up.

They had large barbed plumes that extended in every direction from the black ovals of their heads. A pair of white eyes, slanted and slit-like, glowed within the middle of each oval, and the blankness of their gaze made it impossible to determine where they were looking.

Eragon had just seemed to notice them and had his hand on Brisingr's hilt. He looked about ready to say something to the shadows but spider beat him to it.

In the ancient language Spider spoke very clearly to the shadows. _**"You have five seconds to leave or I will destroy your very essence, that as I'm sure you know will essentially wipe you from existence, so I suggest you move. Now."**_ The wraiths ruffled their feathers and uttered a shrieking chatter and the rest of the forest responded in kind, the entire area echoed from their strident cries.

" _ **I did warn you."**_ Said Spider.

She stretched out her arm and with a flick of her wrist, the wraiths were obliterated with a satisfying splat noise that was heard multiple times around the forest as every wraith was taken out by Spider's power. They rained down a black ooze from the forms they had taken and not liking the new addition to the forest décor, Spider cleaned the substance up with a spell but made sure to bottle some of it for later use.

Upon finding their way back to camp Glaedr had this to say. _"None of these creatures were here when Oromis and I returned after the battle. They are not as they should be. The magic that was cast here has twisted the land and those who live on it. This is an evil place now."_

"Oh please, I've killed the things so there doesn't need to be any any more talk of them." Spider stated to the group. "Besides, just because something is evil now does not mean it can't be changed into a good thing."

" _How would this be possible? The island has been tainted and will never be as it once was."_ Glaedr sounded confident yet sad about the matter so Spider took it upon herself to disprove him.

"Watch and learn." Spider told him as she stood and faced the forest _This will be new._ She thought before saying the words of power that commanded the very world itself. **"DREM SIL VIIN!"**

The change happened gradually at first but slowly started to grow in speed as the forest began to regain it's once lush green hue and the tree's regained the healthy bark and roots that they once knew. The entire island was now coated in peaceful rays of the sun which highlighted the almost forgotten beauty of the island.

"You were saying?" Spider said to Glaedr who she knew was in shock of her ability to do such an incredible act of magic. "Honestly, I can crush a shade with only my mind and you're surprised about this?" She asked to everyone this time, shaking her head in disbelief.

Glaedr soon offered to show Eragon and Saphira how Vroengard looked during the time of the riders and they obviously accepted. Spider denied getting another look at Vroengard as Glaedr had already shown her, instead she contented herself with enjoying the now lush valley that the island had once knew.

Soon enough the two young ones were out of the memory and Eragon had moved towards Spider, probably to compare the valley from what he saw to what it is now. "Who are they?" He asked to all of them. Spider looked over towards the remains of the great city and saw lanterns along with people bobbing along around the city.

Though Spider was a master of the art of illusion and saw right through the farce and corrected Eragon's train of thought. "They are nothing more than images that are used to distract unwanted visitors to the island, probably designed to lead you into traps should you wish to follow them."

It wasn't long before the group had settled for some sleep, although Spider had a different idea of camping out since she just conjured a bed that look pretty damn comfortable. She was however the farthest away from them so should anyone or anything wish to attack them, she would be their first stop. Good luck with that.

* * *

" _Spider! Eragon! Saphira! Rouse yourselves!"_ Glaedr shouted into the minds of the three sleeping people and rudely awoken them to a strange sight. Eragon was scrambling about attempting to draw Brisingr as a giant five and a half foot snail slid towards him as fast as a man could run.

Saphira soon intervened when Eragon had fell from the speed of the snail and ate the thing whole.

Spider was still on her comfortable bed just waking up from what was a pleasant dream of her home, though the happy mood the dream had left her in soon died as four of the monstrous snails had surrounded her and were letting out squealing noises from their gaping black mouths.

In the ancient language Spider said to them, "I will give you five seconds before you are made into a dragon's lunch." The words rang true for all of them and two had even fled from her but the ones that remained just kept hissing at her. "Well I did warn you." Spider waved her hand at the snails and suddenly they were flung from their original position and sent high in the sky, before gravity once again took hold and dragged them towards the unforgiving earth.

Both of the snails landed with a crash and it left them horribly disfigured with broken shells and bits of hanging flesh. Not pretty.

There was a small discussion between the group and Glaedr ended up saying _"And what did I say is the first law of hunting, younglings?"_

Together, Eragon and Saphira said in unison, _"Do not stalk your prey until you are sure that it is prey."_

"Now that is why I'm glad I'm not a powerless mortal/immortal any more, I can stalk whatever I wish and never have to be afraid of the outcome, sometimes I truly pity you." Said Spider, completely ruining Glaedr's lesson to Eragon and Saphira. "Now should anyone else invade my sleep it will be far, far worse than what I did to the snails so the situation had better be dire before you call upon me again."

Spider went back to sleep but caught the explanation of what the snails were before the dark folds of unconsciousness overtook her, it was only the nightmares she was used to after that.

* * *

In the morning the group had reached the rock that they were supposed to and had a hell of a time getting their since everyone else was overly worried about the different spells and incantations that the previous magicians had left on the island. The process of finding the incantations and seeing if they would affect them at all took a while. That was until Spider had run out of patience and just walked through regardless of what the others thought.

She was fine and just stood by the giant rock waiting for the others to drag their asses over to her. "Lets get this over with, I wish to see what other wildlife has been affected here and put everything back to the way it was."

A short while later, they discovered that it must be their true names that are to be said to the Rock of Kuthian. Spider had gone her own way to discover her name and let the others get on with finding theirs.

Ofcoarse Spider was always resourceful and had a dragon shout in mind that may help her discover her true name but she hesitated when thinking of using it on Eragon and Saphira. _No this is their story and should I interfere too much then they will never be able to lead this world themselves when I leave._

In the quiet of the forest Spider whispered the ancient words of power that would reveal her true self. **"VAHZAH GEIN KO!"** Images and words flew through Spider's head speaking of her true self, of her allegiance to the daedric princes and the divines, of her dragon soul and all those that she held within it and of the loss of her family. All that piled with other events that had spanned over her nigh on two centuries of life had given her a long, complicated and almost impossible to remember name. "This is who I am." She said with a tear in her eye.

A few days had passed and finally everyone was aware of everything that made up who they were and stood before the Rock of Kuthian. "I will go first." Said Spider to them all and even as she heard starts of protest from them she began to chant her true name to the rock.

It took three hours for her full name to be said and this had caused a shock to settle amongst the rest of them who barley knew some of the words she had said and wondered how Spider herself knew them. "Now is not the time for questions," She said sensing their curiosity. "Now is the time to discover what is in this rock and take action against the mad king."

No argument was heard from the rest of the group as they all said their true names to the rock a thin, dark line appeared at the base of the spire. It ran upwards for fifty feet and then split in two and arched down to either side, tracing the outline of two broad doors. Glyphs appeared around the rock and after some time, disappeared as the doors swung open.

They entered the structure and started heading down the slanted tunnel, Spider tried to ignore the others as their constant thoughts of some powerful enemy sneaking up on them were starting to annoy her. Then the real panic set in when the doors swung shut with a loud boom.

Spider merely continued down the tunnel, it's not like this was the first time something like this had happened to her. Once Eragon, Saphira and Glaedr had caught up to her, they found themselves in a large circular chamber that had a pit in the centre emitting an orange glow, the pit was probably the reason for the hot air in the chamber. The walls of the chamber appeared to be decorated with coloured crystals.

A metal man with the head of a dragon stood within the chamber. The man gleamed like polished steel and wore no clothes other than a segmented loincloth fashioned from the same material of his body. The metal man had a shield and sword on him and the throne behind him had the indentations of the metal body worn into the seat and wall.

The dragon-headed man strode forward until he was thirty feet from Spider with eyes flickering like crimson flames. The metal man roared a metallic screech that must have alerted others as no sooner than she heard it, than a vast mind attempted to stab through her mental defences. You do NOT piss off a dragon, especially this dragon.

With a mental roar of her own Spider unleashed her might upon the minds that surrounded her and bent them to her will. Eventually the screaming stopped and Spider forced the voices to silence. **"HI NOS FIN HAHDRIM DO AAN RAH?! ZU'U FOD KREN HI FAH GRIK MEY!"** (You would dare attack the mind of a God?! I should shatter you all for such insolence!)

Spider threatened what she now knew were Eldunari but soon regained control over her anger and released them from her minds grasp and allowed them to speak. Or rather, one of them to speak. _"I am Umaroth, my Rider was the elf Vrael leader of the riders before their downfall. If you have come to kill us then that is the way it must be but I would also like the chance to persuade you to turn from Galbatorix even if he has given you so many Eldunari to fight against us with."_

" _My name is Spider PoisonBlood, I am from another world where I was born to be a slayer of dragons, the ones you have fought with in a battle of the minds were the ones who did not escape when given the opportunity. I did not come to kill you but be warned, should anyone hurt the boy I will crush you all without any mercy."_

" _If you can vouch for them then I fear we have no choice as even together we can not match you."_ The Eldunari said to Spider and she acknowledged the statement with a nod and waited on the sidelines whilst Eragon, Saphira and Glaedr had their discussion with the dragons.

It was a little while later when the metal man started to take the Eldunari from the walls and place them in a silk purse when everyone started to notice a rocking sound coming from where they kept the eggs.

Everyone could only watch as a black and red egg cracked open and a cute baby dragon popped out of the small rock. The dragon looked disoriented at first but soon found the person it hatched for and began to unsteadily plod it's way over to Spider.

The second she saw the dragon and how it looked, Spider noticed all eyes were upon her and had a slight chill crawl up her spine. "NOPE!" She said aloud and within the space of a second, she had vanished a loud crash could be heard from above where Spider had literally smashed down the doors that were part of the rock. Feelings of great sadness were felt from the baby dragon as the one who it had hatched for rejected him and now he had no one.

It was these feelings of sadness that dragged Spider back to the circular chamber to attempt to comfort the dragon and she hadn't the slightest idea why. It had ended up with Spider and the dragon staring at each other until the baby sprinted towards her. Spider had reacted by raising her hand to the dragons head and felt a massive energy rush when it made contact.

 _Oh this is not good._ Spider thought to herself as the black and red dragon snuggled up to her. _Shit._

* * *

 **Another Chapter down. This one is shorter than the last few but there has been some development. Anyway, does anyone have an idea for the dragon name?**

 **And does anyone want to play Overwatch for PS4? Just curious if anyone might like a game sometime soon (But I will warn you that I am not an amazing player) because if so then send me a request, the name will be SPIDER_HUNT_4 But I might be having a game with my bro so I won't be able to always have a game with you. This is just for anyone that's interested.**


	15. Dinok Wah Fin Vul Jun

**Scattered Ashes**

 **Orin fin dovah mindol ful.**

 **This is going to take Spider slightly off of her godly route but will make her no less powerful if that makes sense. But if you guys don't like the way I've put it then I will definitely go back and change some things just pm me or review to voice your concerns.**

"What?" Spider blanched at the Daedric Princes in front of her.

"Even the 'divines' as they like to be called, have agreed that you either join them in your godhood or stay in your semi physical form for some time but without the attitude you've recently gained." Hircine repeated the previous statement though Spider's expression didn't change.

"And just how do you plan to change my attitude?" She asked but sounded doubtful of the whole thing. Indeed there were no fewer than eight Daedra in front of her, those being **Nocturnal , Clavicus Vile, Hermaeus Mora, Malacath, Hircine, Azura, Boethiah and Sheogorath.** They could pool enough energy together to end the world should they wish but it would ultimately be pointless considering how bored they will get. Yet Spider still had her doubts about what they would be able to do.

Nocturnal approached Spider slowly and explained in the safest manner she could think of since Spider could well take down a few of them before she was stopped, that damage would be irreparable.

"We would put your mind back to a time when you did not have a family but we will have you retain you're memories of being here, though at times if you really wish, we would remove the barrier we placed for a short time. This would make you happier and you might even learn to be yourself again, not the shadow you have become."

That last line struck Spider in a way no physical blow could ever hope to achieve, had she really become a shadow of who she was? Why had she let this happen? Could she really become the woman she once was again?

So many questions and so few answers, yet there was only one word that left Spider's lips. "Yes." She said and let the full weight of what she said crash down around her. She had agreed to forgetting about all she had with her family except for a few brief moments every once in a while when she desperately needed to remember them, but with those memories came the pain. She could finally live without the utter torment she had endured for the past century. Her answer was yes.

It was time to let her family go, and finally be free of the grip she held on them, though she had one request before they left her one more time. "I want to speak to my son."

After a moment of silence, the Princes nodded in agreement and the projection of Spider's long dead son appeared before her. Tears welled in her eyes as she beheld Sykra before all the torture he had endured. She could only look at him for the briefest of moments before slowly stretching out her hand, getting within a few inches only to retract it as if he would disappear if she touched him.

Spider could say how sorry she was that he was dead and how she couldn't save him, but somehow she knew that this may well be the last time she saw her son again and didn't want to waste time on something that no longer mattered. Instead Spider said what she knew she had to. "Sykra, I love you... but as I always told you, there's a time to say goodbye."

Spider's words elicited a small reptilian smile from her son as mere moments later his form began to fade away, as if being carried away by the wind along with her memories of both him and her once loving husband.

Spider turned away from the Princes and continued on towards her new companion, she was getting a lot of those lately, who looked at her with understanding in his eyes and agreement resounding within his consciousness.

"At least you agree." She thought aloud.

* * *

They were on the brink of returning to the Varden and it was clear that everyone present had noticed a change in Spider, she was politer and didn't use overly drastic measures when they were attached again by another Nidhwal, Spider merely told it to leave or she would be forced to take action; she had shown it the memories of the other Nidhwal that had tried to attack them and felt her power. It soon left.

Although admittedly, this new look Spider had on life got bored rather easily and had decided to instead just teleport back to the Varden camp when they themselves were a day away at best. They wondered how the Varden would take to Spider's new personality but unfortunately wouldn't be able to get there fast enough to find out how well their first meeting goes. We will though.

Spider had appeared in the tent where King Orrin, Jormundur and Roran were arguing over how they should proceed to Urubaen.

"We are camped right outside their walls. It would be... _rude_ not to send an envoy to state our position. You are both commoners I would not expect you to understand that royalty demands certain courtesies, even if we are at war." The king stated to both Jormundur and Roran.

Roran soon came up with a retort along with evidence to back up his claim that Galbatorix couldn't give a toss about courtesies as he views Orrin and the entire Varden as no more than ants. The king was just a little mad about that small talking to.

"You go too far Stronghammer. No man has the right to insult me like that." The king said in anger after he threw his goblet on the fine rug that adorned his tent's ground.

"I have the right to do whatever I want." Roran growled "I'm not one of your subjects I don't answer to you. I'm a free man and I'll insult anyone I choose, whenever I choose, however I choose – even you. It would be a mistake to send that messenger and I-"

Roran was cut off by the screech of steel as king Orrin tore his sword from it's scabbard. Spider reacted quickly, still marvelling at the fact that she was standing right there and hadn't noticed her or the dragon.

Spider stepped forward and grabbed the bladed end of the sword and yanked it out of Orrin's grasp. Each person in the pavilion took a step back after noticing her appearance out of pure surprise and this gave Spider the opportunity to demonstrate that she was not going to take this lightly.

Turning to the king, Spider held the sword in both hands as if she were going to present it to him, but it was soon seen as a trick because no sooner had the king reached for his silver jewelled sword had she snapped the thing in half as if it were nothing more than a twig.

"King Orrin of Surda, as you know I am Spider PoisonBlood of another land outside of this world, I have no patience for those who clearly in the wrong yet refuse to admit it. You will stand down now or I will serve justice myself, you have seen how that worked out for Captain Edric." Spider's words along with her action caused the king to feel real fear and soon back away. "Now, whilst I am not the woman who would feed you to a dragon, I have no qualms about killing you in fair combat, please think next time before you act irrationally."

With the threat she was hoping would keep Orrin in line over with, Spider promptly dropped the pieces of the broken sword and left the pavilion with all the grace of a noblewoman instead of battle hardened adventurer, her little black and red happy dragon following suit, holding it's head proudly as he followed his rider. Whilst Spider did still remember all the times after her family's death, Spider just felt that now she could afford to be a little fancier than before.

 _Where's Alexander got to?_ She thought. But was soon brought out of that mindset when she saw her dragon attempting to chase a particularly large spider that kept changing colour from time to time in order to hide as he really didn't want to hurt the hatchling that was clearly Spider's, who else would come back with a baby dragon?

Spider sighed before making her way towards the two thinking, _Introductions can be fun and this will be a special one._

* * *

Spider was currently seated in her tent staring intently at her baby dragon. Now was time for the ultimate test. The one that would decide the very course of their relationship as dragon and rider. Spider had to mentally prepare herself as she was about to ask the question.

"Do you have any association to the name 'Alduin'?" Upon hearing the name of the god of destruction, her little, adorable baby dragon sent off a tiny wave of recognition and happiness at hearing the old name. "Of coarse you do."

Spider found herself sighing yet again but soon overcame the sudden rush of emotions she got and simply decided to take this in her stride. "I suppose you wish to be named Alduin then." Spider received confirmation from the younger dragon and so she resigned herself to now living with a baby version of the world eater, wasn't her life great?

* * *

It had been two days since Spider had arrived at the Varden camp and since then Eragon and Saphira had returned with the rest of the Eldunari, whilst they had agreed to have their minds wiped by the other dragons of the vault of souls, Spider had agreed to no such thing and flat out said no when they asked. Although now with her being back to how she was, Spider was starting to regrets about that decision. _Better to be safe than sorry._ She thought.

That meant nothing now however as she was preparing for the battle tomorrow. It was now dark outside but Spider had never been able to sleep the night before a battle, she wouldn't tire so it didn't affect her negatively but it did draw concern from others which she had to explain to them that she was perfectly fine.

She had donned her demonic armour and was standing outside of her tent waiting for the dawn to come when she heard the unmistakable sounds of a very large dragon walking on stone and take off towards the Varden camp.

His great size blacked out the light of many stars that had graced the night sky and in a final act, the dragon blew flames as wide as the Anora river across the sky, practically blinding all those who looked up to see the spectacle.

Spider reached out to the dragon with her mind and like with others, shredded it's defences and forced her way into the creature's mind. _"I don't wish to harm you, but if you continue to strike fear into the hearts of the innocent, I will end your reign as I did the World Eater's."_ All she got back was a jumble of destructive thoughts that ultimately meant nothing. _**NUNON DINOK FEN KOS HIN FILOK." (Only death will be your escape.)**_

Although clearly mad, the large dragon seemed to understand the threat and roared in anger at what he thought was a petty human that had dared challenge his might. The great dragon landed with a crash that shook the very earth itself and the dragon prepared to reach down to eat the vile thing that insulted it.

The only reward that Shruikan received was a lightening fast slash across it's left eye. He couldn't understand how it had happened but it only served to enrage him further, as he now prepared to blast the insignificant thing away along with the rest of the ants that followed it.

Spider saw that the dragon would only give up if she forced it to surrender to her will so the shout that she felt was a little like cheating came into play. **"GOL HAH DOV!"** The dragon instantly ceased what it was doing and knew nothing other than it's purpose to serve his mistress.

"If you would be so kind as to go back into your castle and sleep, I would appreciate it greatly." Spider said to the dragon and with a nod of it's head the creature stalked back to it's home just as it was told.

That could have turned out worse." Spider said to herself and began to wonder if that was what her old self would have done. "Pff, she probably would have fed the thing to Alduin just to see what would happen."

Eragon soon came over to check on Spider and asked for the details on what had happened between her and Shruikan. Spider explained as best she could about how the dragon had gone insane and didn't respond well to simple facts, confirming what he already knew from Elva

Eragon took her word for it and informed her that they would begin attacking at dawn instead of noon. Spider thanked him before going back to her traditional waiting period as she, well, waited for the battle to begin.

* * *

The city was rather large and Spider thoght it would look better without the slum houses that were dotted around, _Honestly you would think this king had some sense of taste._ She thought when she examined the city.

Whilst fighting however, Spider was met with a most curious sight, Orik was running around like madman with the Hammer of Might Spider had gifted him and decimating the enemy soldiers who were now actively running away whenever he turned his gaze upon them.

This was in the middle of a battle so she didn't really have time to stop and smell the burning houses all day but a little break wouldn't hurt, right? Anyway, the reason Spider was fighting in the city instead of being with Eragon and the others in the palace was because Spider had a suspicion that Galbatorix would have a clever plan to thwart the Varden soldiers as they besieged the city.

Oh right she was. The front of the Varden were dealing with a man they called Barst. Spider had learned that this Lord Barst was an incredibly strong man that was as merciless as Galbatorix himself. Spider was rarely ever truly angered by a persons actions however from the few story's she had heard from the men of the Varden Spider was furious. If you thought the other personality was bad when angered, then you have another thing coming.

Spider was absolutely outraged at the very prospect of a man getting away with such crimes as brutal torture of innocent men women and children for seemingly no reason. He even hunted them like they were nothing more than regular game and let his dogs feast upon them. I believe this is called _righteous anger_. This was something that few people had ever experienced because the very world would burn if they did. For now, Barst would do.

Striding towards where the elves were circling Barst in his strange armour, Spider told them, "Get out of my way unless you want to be left in the blast radius."

The queen of the elves looked more than a little insulted but upon seeing the look in Spider's eyes soon knew that this was one force of nature that no one would survive if they crossed it. Ordering her people to pull back Spider was left to face the man who was the source of her anger.

There were too many dead bodies around them for Spider to count and Barst had the nerve to start laughing. "This is who you send to face me? The one who abandoned you and only just returned. Ou are not the demon of the Varden, no, you are the coward of the Varden."

"That's big talk coming from man who hides behind a dragon." Spider could tell that Barst was shocked at how she knew of the Eldunari hidden in his armour. "Tell me, how did you get your name? It sounds like your mother misinterpreted the first half of the term bastard, was your father really that ashamed of you?"

She'd struck a nerve. That was easy to tell as no sooner had she finished her sentence had Barst come barrelling towards her with a war cry. Being the master of fighting that she is, Spider simply put up her hand and grabbed the end of the mace which would have destroyed the hand and most of the arm of any normal person, Spider wasn't normal. Spider turned her head slightly to look Lord Barst directly in the eye with her demonic helm amplifying the fear levels that were being struck though the enhanced human and crushed the mace in her hand before tearing it from his grip and sending it flying into the wall of a nearby house. Spider then struck a blow of her own on his right leg which promptly exploded, sending waves upon waves of pain into Barst as he struggled to remain conscious.

Spider slowly stepped towards the man who lay on the ground as the Eldunari closed up his wound but was unable to stop the pain emitting from it, clearly a specialized spell. Looking over Barst, Spider placed her foot over the point on his armour where the Eldunari was kept and instantly sent her foot through both it and him. She wasn't gentle taking it out either.

As Barst screamed in agony, the dragon's soul swept towards Spider in it's magnificent rainbow light. Spider then tried something that she never even thought of before. She took only part of the dragon's soul and left the darkest parts of it out. This included the saddness, pain and utter insanity that plagued it. Spider then proceeded to direct all of it into the broken man that was crying out on the stone floor of the city.

"You wished to hide behind a dragon, now you must suffer along for it." These were her final words to Barst as she left him writhing on the floor, still screaming from the horrors that flashed through his mind.

* * *

Spider soon found herself in front of the palace doors which were, unsurprisingly, shut. Wanting to waste no time in unnecessary waiting, Spider simply shouted at it. **"FUS RO DAH!"** The doors were left disintegrated and Spider gracefully walked though as if she wasn't wearing full battle armour that made her look like a demon of darkness sent from the very depths of hell to torture you soul.

"Sorry I'm late, but that Barst man had tried to stop me and I didn't like his attitude towards others." Spider was met with silence as Galbatorix, Eragon, Saphira, Arya, the elves, Murtagh and Thorn stared at her entry. Nasuada was there too but chaned up to a large piece of stone.

"Ah, the demon of the Varden, a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance." Galbatorix started the conversation and so far Spider saw no reason not to contiue.

"The feelings are mutual, I've heard so much about you darling but I'm afraid that I've never settled for rumours, I would be delighted if you would tell me more about you. And would you look at that, the table is already set so you don't have to invite me to dinner." Spider replied to the king before making her way to a seat beside Eragon.

It looked as though Galbatorix was about to say something else when a small black and red dragon came running through the doors with a large red Spider following it.

"Alexander, I thought I told you to look after him." Spider scolded.

" _I am most terribly sorry about this Spider however upon hearing mention that you had left for battle without him, Alduin had simply run off to come find you and I followed to ensure he didn't get into trouble."_ The demon shade spider replied easily to Spider.

Galbatorix seemed entranced by the sudden appearances and Spider ignored the looks of concern and introduced them. "Galbatorix, this is Alduin, former God of destruction and world eater. And this is Alexander, I made him from the heart of a Shade and Draemora."

The conversation grew rather tiresome after this as it was mostly about Galbatorix wishing to rebuild the riders but he explained in such a way that it just seemed like utter nonsense.

"My apologies King Galbatorix but we will have to decline your offer. I will offer you the chance to surrender now or die at the hands of the Varden. Make your choice."

It had turned out that Spider had entered at a rather heated moment when both sides were going to attack each other and Galbatorix had only explained his plan again for her benefit. "Fools, you have been told that these children will die should you attempt to harm me."

hearing the mention of children being harmed snapped something in Spider and she quickly rose from her seat sending it sprawling back. "Get out. Everyone, get out." the shocking thing was that all except Eragon, Saphira, Arya, Galbatorix and Shruikan left without a word, as if they wey were controlled by a force beyond themselves.

"I do not tolerate this kind of injustice Galbatorix, that has been the mistake that many have made when they crossed me. I can forgive if there is a valid reason but you are insane and can not be allowed to live." Spider strode towards the end of the table and rather suddenly disapeared.

"Even she falls under my power." Galbatorix said after she had left causing the others in the room to just stare at him.

"What have you done?" Eragon asked genuinely curious and Galbatorix took great delight in explaining how Spider was now sent outside of their own world and dimension with no way of being able to return.

That was until approximately three seconds later when a pissed off Spider came once again striding towards him. She picked up the mad king by the throat and pulled him in closely so he was forced to stare into the bottomless eyes of her demonic helm that held the souls of all those she had killed whilst wearing the demonic armour. What? She needed somewhere to put them.

"I have just been through world after world because I agreed with Sheo one time. It was fun but that does not get you off the hook." She suddenly threw the King into the wall to then crash into the floor.

You think that you have power Galbatorix? This is power." Spider reached out towards the Eldunari that the King had held prisoner for the last century and dragged their souls into hers. The souls of no less than one thousand five hundred dragons flooded the room and were absorbed by Spider in the magnificent light show. They tasted sweet.

Galbatorix felt all of his power drain away and he was forced to relinquish his wards and other spells else they would kill him. Unfortunately in his panic Galbatorix also unbound Shruikan from his control and allowed the dragon to reign free.

Shruikan roared in rage started to attack his enemy's including his old master. Thinking quickly Eragon sprinted towards the Galbatorix, grabbed the king and threw him with his elven strength into the waiting jaws of Shruikan.

It didn't take long for the dragon to finish chewing on the remains of the old king before turning it's attention back onto the others, but it already too late. Arya was moving almost too fast for the others to see as she leapt off of the table and struck Shruikan with the dauthdaert which penetrated his black scales and dragon hide, stabbing the huge black dragon through a lung. It roared for the final time before blood filled the lung stopping the great dragon from drawing breath, he fell down as he struggled to breath and let the dark folds of unconsciousness envelope him. The remains of his last meal dripping from his jaw.

* * *

Spider was standing in the beautiful palace gardens where she planned to do her final act in this world and finally lay her friend to rest.

Spider took the locket that contained Serana's ashes from her neck, opened the clasp and allowed the ashes to flow in the wind until the settled over a bed of middlemist red's, a rare yet beautiful set of flowers that Spider thought represented Serana perfectly in that moment.

The spectral image of Serana Spider had once seen appeared again over the bed of flowers and smiled at her long her long time friend. "Thank you." She said before disappearing just as suddenly as she appeared.

"Another friend I have to say goodbye to, I know you won't be the last but that doesn't make it any easier. Goodbye Serana, safe travels." Spider spoke to the flowerbed, somehow knowing Serana had heard her friends final goodbye to her.

* * *

It turned out that Spider couldn't just leave, she had to make sure everything turned out just right. Spider had seen to it that Nasuada became queen (Whilst getting rid of the ridiculous notion of her being able to control magicians), Spider had seen Murtagh agree to stay with Nasuada as a personal guard that soon became her lover. Eragon and Arya had finally gotten together since they were both now rider's after they rescued the green egg from Galbatorix. He and Saphira were now mates too.  
Shruikan was shrunk to a more manageable size by Spider after she had healed his internal wounds, Spider was positive that with time, she could rehabilitate his broken mind and finally be among his own kind without being viewed as a constant danger.

Spider also saw to it that Roran and Katrina live in a nice place with a happy healthy baby.

One funny thing that had happened was that Orrin had the absurd notion that he deserved to be the next king as much as anyone else in the room. Spider was quick to put him in his place and listed more reasons than anyone else could count as to why Alexander would have been a better choice over him. Alexander had no interest in the throne but it was only to prove a point so he didn't mind.

Spider was now looking out on the balcony of the house she owned on Vroengard that was now inhabited by the dragon riders to be rebuilt as their base of operations. As Spider watched the sunset Alduin came up beside her and she felt worry coming from his young mind that the sun would not come back once it disappeared over the horizon.

"Do not worry Alduin. The dawn will come."

* * *

 **Can't believe I've finally done it but hey there it is, it's not perfect by any means but it's better than nothing, once again thank you all for reading and have fun with whatever else you find and if it just happens to be another one of my fics then it's double fun.**

 **Special thanks to Quintain Apprentince of Alduin, Potato man the semi omnipotent and all those who left reviews of support and helpful suggestions, couldn't have done it without you.**


	16. Guest Review Responce

**Scattered Ashes**

 **Hi! This is a special chapter for the guest that reviewed Scattered Ashes about three hours ago. Not sure if you will have finished the story yet or still going through it but either way I hope you still read this :)**

 **(I love explaining the answers to these questions, sorry if I ramble)**

 **I'm doing it this way because there really isn't another way to message you unless you have an account, but eh, worth the effort aren't we? Anyway back on to the topic at hand. Always interesting, surprised I haven't been asked this before or perhaps I just don't remember being asked. Little all over the place like that.**

 _ **'Spider**_ **' is a name that whenever you read it you're always thinking of the actual arachnid and for most it is enough to create the sensation of your skin crawling or the fear of the arachnid themselves, however this is actually the desired state of her enemies. Imagine fighting an opponent whose very name causes you on some level to feel fear without ever having heard of her before. It was my intention that this was to be her unspoken advantage (not that she needed it) against anyone who would cross her in other worlds. Whereas some heroes are given the chance to build a reputation for others to be wary of them,** ** _Spider_ won't have that chance.**

 **The Doctor is a good example. As the last of his species and a time traveller who has proven to be the bane of many that have tried to do evil, his 900+ years have earned him quite a reputation as seen when the Doctor has his unforgiving moments. Because he has built this reputation, people don't innately wish to piss him off unless they are very, very confident.**

 _ **Spider**_ **however has never been in that universe before and so any reputation she will have built wouldn't have even been whispered of by these new people, ergo her name will have to be something that almost everyone thinks twice about.**

 **I basically gave an overpowered woman who has had too much tragedy thrown at her one of her greatest assets, her name will cause at least 70% of people to be automatically scared or wary of their new opponent. The question I had to ask was "Would I, if given the choice pick a fight with someone whose very name I feared?" So I chose something unique and would affect a lot of people in much the same way.**

 **It could be said that it would work against her for people who could be her friend but I suppose it's just a case of you will just have to get to know her.**

 **Thank you so, so much for asking the question, it made me think a lot about the answer and it's probably the first time I've enjoyed myself in a little while. Thank you again :)**


End file.
